Kyllä Francis setä hoitaa!
by SuperYui
Summary: Liian monta kajahtanutta, liian monta pulloa, liian paljon ongelmia. Kertoo siis siitä kuinka yhet perskännit voi aiheuttaa ison kasan ongelmia. Summary kusee, tiietään.


**Selittelyt lopussa ^^'' (jos olet jo lukenut, skippaa alemmas, niin tulee ilmoitus mistä alkaa uusi luku ...)**

Kaikki alkoi tavallisena aamuna.

Tuiki tavallisena aamuna, jona Berwald, Ludwig, Nor, Danny, Lovino, Alfred ja Kiku seisoivat ulko-ovella lähtövalmiina.

'' Muistakaa, Ivan ja Francis, te olette vastuussa nuorimmaisista.'' Ludwig vielä sanoi, käsi jo ulko-oven kahvalla. Ivan ja Francis nyökkäsivät. '' Ja Gilbert,'' Hän aloitti hiljaisella äänellä veljeään katsoen. Gilbert huitaisi aamun tuuheuttamia platina hiuksiaan punaisilta silmiltään. '' Katso sitten vähän Felicianon perään.'' Ludwig sanoi, ja pieni, miltei huomaamaton puna nousi Ludwigin poskille. '' Joo.'' Gilbert vastasi kädellään huiskaisten. Sitten Ulko-ovi pamahti kiinni.

'' Olipas raskas päivä. Aivan liikaa asioita hoidettu.'' Danny valitti, heidän kävellessä yhdentoista aikaa illalla kotiin. Katu valot valaisivat tietä, jota he kävelivät. '' Kaikki ovat varmaan jo nukkumassa. '' Kiku sanoi. Sitten heidän korviinsa kantautui etäistä jumputusta. Mitä lähemmäs ryhmä asteli, sitä kovemmaksi jumputus yltyi. He heristivät korviaan. Kuka hullu juhlisi tähän aikaan, vieläpä sunnuntaina? Heidän saapuessa pihan portin eteen, jumputus oli jo iholla tunnettavaa tasoa. '' Naapurin mummo on viimeinkin löytänyt nuoruuden uudelleen.'' Danny pohti. Tai pikemmin toivoi.

Heidän astuessa pihaan, heidän oman parvekkeen ovi pamahti auki ja sieltä syöksyi Tino, päällään jotain, mikä ei varmastikaan ollut Tinon, tai edes kenenkään miespuolisen vaatekaapista pengottu. Tinon posket punoittivat reippaasti. Sisältä kuului jumputus, joka oli kuulunut melkein kilometrin päähän. '' Oh, Berrwaaaaaaald!'' Tino hihkui kimeällä äänellä. '' Odotas siinä, niin minä _hik_ tulen alassssss!'' Tino hihkaisi ja alkoi nousta parvekkeen kaiteelle. Tino levitti kätensä ja hyppäsi parvekkeelta. Berwald syöksyi ottaman Tinoa kiinni. '' Mitä sinä kuvittelet tekeväsi? Ja mitä ihmettä sinulla on päälläsi?'' Berwald lateli kysymyksiä, katsoen Tinoa, jonka päällä oli Maid-asu röyhelöineen päivineen. Berwald huomasi myös sukkanauhat, jotka eivät todellakaan kuuluneet viisitoista vuotiaan miehen asustukseen, maid asusta puhumattakaan. Tino hihitti tyttömäisesti. Hänen henkensä haiskahti vahvasti alkoholille. Nyt muutkin olivat kokoontuneet Tinon ympärille. Lovino katsoi tätä oudoksuen. Nor lähinnä kauhuissaan, Danny hieman salaa huvittuneena. Ludwig parhaansa mukaan vakaana, Kiku innoissaan hieman siitä että jotain tapahtui, mutta muuten vakaa. '' Tino hei, mitä ihmettä sinulla on huulesi alakulmassa?'' Danny kysyi ja osoitti pientä mustelmaa. Tino puhkesi hymyyn. '' Ai _hik_ eikö olekin hieno? Sain _hik _sen Francikselta!'' Hän kikatti vielä lausahduksensa perään. Berwaldin kasvoilta valui väri. Tino hyppäsi Berwaldin sylistä, omille vaappuville jaloilleen. '' Ja _hik_ katsokaa, niitä on _hik_ lisääkin. '' Berwaldin ja muiden kauhuksi Tino nosti jo muutenkin liian lyhyttä hameen helmaa ja esitteli _tuntemattomia mustelmia_ joita oli polvesta aina lantiolle asti. Silloin ulko-ovi pamahti auki. '' Tinoa, mihin sinä katosit?'' Feliciano huhuili. Myös hän oli humalassa. Nyt oli Ludwigin ja Lovinon vuoro kauhistua Felicianon asua, joka ei Tinon asun tavoin ollut miesten osastolta päinkään. Punainen vekkihame, jossa oli Scotti ruutuja, ja punainen pitkähihainen röyhelöin ja rusetein koristeltu paita. Nyt Tino otti ja juoksi sisään Felicianon perässä. Vasta asioilta tulleet katsahtivat toisiaan ja sitten ovea. He menivät ovelle ja katsoivat sisään; näky oli karmaiseva.

Tyhjiä pulloja lojui pitkin poikin, mutta keittiön pöydällä niitä oli niin paljon ettei edes suuresta pöydästä näkynyt vilaustakaan pinnasta.

Lattialla lojui jotain, mikä muistutti vahvasti kondoomia.

Eteisen matto oli yltäpäältä saippuassa.

Suurin osa huonekaluista oli joko vaihtanut paikkaa tai puuttui kokonaan.

Ja siinä oli vain muutama _yksityiskohta._

Joukkiota tyrmistytti lisäksi Antonio ja Gilbert, jotka vaihtoivat juuri sohvan nurkassa kielisuudelmia, selvästikin juopuneina. Francis jolla ei ollut vaaleanpunaista pitsi essua lukuun ottamatta mitään päällä. Arthur, joka kuvitteli ratsastavansa sohvan selkänojalla. Tino, jota Feliciano jahtasi veitsellä, molemmat iloisesti kikattaen. Ja Yao, jonka housut olivat ilmeisesti hylätty jo aikoja sitten.

Jotain puuttui, tarkemmin, _joku _puuttui.

'' Ice! Missä on Ice!'' Nor säpsähti viimein ja kuin tilauksesta Ice tupsahti paikalle, mutta Danny oli sitä mieltä, että Norin terveyden kannalta tuo kyseinen tupsahtaminen olisi kannattanut jättää näkemättä

Nor kertasi näkemäänsä hitaasti päässään

Icellä, aina rauhallisella, määrätietoisella, normaalilla Icellä oli yllään.

Mekko.

_Pitsinen alusmekko._

Ice hymyili nähdessään Norin. Icekin oli juopunut. Kaiken kukkuraksi hän oli juopuneista nuorin. Ice hyppelehti Norin luokse. Jos Nor oli hätkähtänyt Tinon sukkanauhoja, niin nyt hän hätkähti kaksinkertaisesti Icen sukkanauhoja. Ice mittaili tulijoita katseellaan. Sitten hän kääntyi poispäin, ja hänen katseensa pysähtyi juuri uuden vodka pullon korkanneeseen Ivaniin. Ice käveli tämän eteen, nousi varpailleen, otti Ivania kauluksesta ja suuteli tätä. Kännissä kun oli. Ivan näytti olevan selvin päin, muttei vastustellut kyllä suudelmaa. Kukapa nyt ei yhtä pusua haluaisi. Ilmeisesti ei ainakaan Nor, sillä tämä oli romahtanut henkisesti, ja myös fyysisesti, eteisen saippuoidulle matolle. Ice irrotautui Ivanin huulista, ja lähti hoipertelemaan, kuin mitään ei olisi tapahtunut. Danny sai naurun puuskansa nielaistua, ja katsoi säälien Noria, joka oli polvillaan, kasvot käsissään saippuaisella matolla. Danny tiesi, että hammasrivistön säilyttämiseksi, oli ehkä hyvä antaa Norin rauhoittua.

Nyt Antonion ja Gilbertin sohvankulmassa muhinointi- tuokio keskeytyi, Gilbertin äkätessä veljensä oven suussa. ''Ah, ich liebe meinen kleinen Bruder!'' Hän hihkui ja syöksyi tämän luokse, aikeinaan antaa känninen halaus, mihin Ludwig vastasi nyrkillä. Antonio oli jäänyt sohvan kulmaan, ja tuijotti nyt Lovinoa, joka näytti yhtä aikaa vihaiselta ja surulliselta. Sitten yläkerrasta kuului kirkaisu. Se oli Tino. Hän juoksi alas, toinen jalka veressä. ''Se on sinun _hik_ vuorosi olla jäänyt!'' Hän huusi nauraen Felicianolle, jonka kämmen tihkui verta siinä missä Tinonkin jalka. Nyt Norin olo heikkeni entisestään, tämä oli jo sairasta. ''Ala selittää!'' Ludwig karjaisi Ivanille, joka hymyili hänelle ominaista hymyään. '' Lapset halusivat leikkiä.'' Hän vastasi hunajaisesti, Icen tullessa taas paikalle. '' Oletteko edes syönyt mitään?'' Ludwig kysyi, madaltaen ääntään, niin että se oli kuitenkin vielä kova ja jyrkkä. Ice nosti päätään, hymyili ja hihkaisi. '' Me syömme _ hik _aivan kohta _kiinalaista_!'' Ivankin kalpeni. Missä oli Yao? '' Missä illallisenne mahtaa olla?'' Ivan kysyi, muka huolettomaan, muttei enää yhtään hunajaiseen sävyyn. '' Vartaassa paistumassa, taka-_hik_-pihalla.'' Ice vastasi. Ivanin syöksyessä sinne, Ice polvistui Norin eteen. Nor kohotti katseensa käsistään, juuri parahiksi tajuta, mitä Icen aikeet koskivat. Ice teki Norille, veljelleen, saman minkä Ivanille, paitsi että kaatoi tämän kumoon maahan, Norin pään kolahtaessa ulko-oven kynnykseen. Danny tuijotti.

Kuinka joku _saattoi_ suudella Noria, ennen häntä?

Kuinka joku _saattoi_, vaikka Nor olikin lievästi sanottuna masentunut illan tapahtumista, ja vielä vasten Norin tahtoa?

Danny alkoi kiehumaan. Hän riuhtaisi Icen pois, ja kumartui järkyttyneen näköisen Norin tasolle. '' Oletko kunnossa?'' Hän kysyi ja auttoi Norin istumaan. Norin pää löi tyhjää. Hän kosketti sormillaan ala huultaan. Se vuosi verta, koska Ice oli puraissut siihen. Nor olisi varmasti _mielellään _hakannut päätään seinään, ellei Danny olisi sitä estänyt.

Takapihalla Ivania kohtasi kummallinen näky. Joku oli köyttänyt Yaon puun oksaan, nuotion yläpuolelle. _Ja että Yao huusi. _

'' Päästäkää minut alaas-aru!'' Yao kirkui yrittäen mennä kerälle niin, ettei osuisi nuotion liekkeihin. Ivan kurottautui nostamaan Yaota pois puusta. Onneksi kiinalaispoika ei ollut grillaantunut, _ainakaan paljon. _

Arthurilla meni hyvän aikaa tajuta, että _Alfredkin_ oli tullut. Alfredin oli pakko hymyillä haikeasti, sillä hän tiesi, että pienen britti miehen krapula tulisi olemaan kahta pahempi. Arthur otti Alfredin käsistä kiinni, ja alkoi pyöriä. '' Alffffreeed, My sweet!'' Hän hihkui.

Berwald katsoi Tinoa. Tai oikeastaan suurta pulloa, jonka Tino oli juonut tyhjäksi. Yksin. Nyt Tino pyyhkäisi keittiön pöydältä, niiden särkyessä miljooniin siruihin. '' Katso Berwald kun minä _hik _tanssin!'' Tino sanoi ja nousi pöydälle, Tino ehti juuri ja juuri suoristautua, kun _Ikean_ pöytä jo räsähti katki, ja Tino tippui lasin sirujen mereen. '' Tino!'' Berwald sanoi hätäisesti. Hän riensi Tinon luokse. '' Ei mitään _hik _hätää.'' Tino sanoi vaappuen entistäkin naarmuisempana. '' Täytyykö meidän oikeasti odottaa siihen asti, että nuo _kaikki _seinähullut sammuvat?'' Danny kysyi epätoivoisesti syleillen järkyttynyttä Noria, joka ei varmaan edes järkytykseltään tajunnut mitään muuta, kuin että haluaisi olla Dannyn lähellä, ja että halusi kauas tästä kännihelvetistä. Kauas kännisestä Icestä. Kuinka Ice oli saattanut? '' Valitettavasti. '' Ludwig vastasi. Danny nyrpisti otsaansa. '' Vien Norin meille. Luulen ettei hän kestä, jos joutuu katselemaan Iceä kauempaa. '' Danny sanoi nostaen Norin pystyyn. '' Ok.'' Ludwig sanoi myötätuntoisesti. Danny antoi Norin odottaa hetken ulko-ovella, kun kävi etsimässä Icen käsiinsä ja löi tätä niin kovaa kun hänen käsistään lähti. Ice lensi veripisaroiden lentueessa monta spiraalia taakse päin. Nyt oli Preussi miehen, Gilbertin vuoro menettää hermot. '' Saatanan tanskalainen Lego-herra! Tule tänne niin hakkaan sut paskaksi ennen kuin ehdit laskea kymmeneen!'' Gilbert karjaisi Dannyn perään, ja nosti Islantilaisen syliinsä. '' Antonio, Tuo jotain kylmää.'' Gilbert sanoi. Antoniota ei kuulunut. Gilbert kohotti katseensa juuri nähdäkseen Lovinon läimäyttävän Antoniota poskelle, niin kovaa, että Komean läimäyksen kuuli jopa karaokea laulavat Francis ja Arthur, jotka molemmat kääntyivät äänen suuntaan. Tuli kuolettava hiljaisuus, Jos taustalla soivaa Humppa, joka karaoke laitteesta raikui, ei laskettu. '' Senkin paskiainen!'' Lovino parahti ja löi Antoniota vielä uudemman kerran eri poskelle, aivan yhtä kovaa kylläkin. Sitten hän kääntyi ja lähti juoksemaan pois. Alfred ei ollut uskoa silmiään. '' Itkikö Lovino?'' Hän kysyi. Kukaan ei vastannut.

Danny avasi oman kerrostalo huoneistonsa oven. Hän astui sisään, vetäisi Norin perässään ja sulki ulko oven. Hän sytytti valot, jotka Nor kuitenkin läimäytti kiinni. Nor lähti kävelemään kohti sohvaa ja istui sille, tuijottaen yhä tyhjää.

'' Haluatko jotain, öh, juotavaa?'' Danny kysyi istuutuen pimeässä huoneessa Norin viereen. Nor pudisti päätään ja katsoi Dannya. Danny katsoi Noria. Heidän huulensa lähenivät. Norin huulet koskettivat Dannyn huulia. Danny työnsi Norin varoen kumoon, Norin repiessä Dannyn takkia pois. Nor ei ehtinyt saada suudelmien välissä kunnolla henkeä, ei sen puoleen, ei meinannut Dannykaan. Danny riisui Noria, jonka kaikki henkäykset ja vinkaukset saivat veden Dannyn kielelle. Hän näperöi Norin niskasta sojottavaa hiustöyhtöä, ja Nor kiemurteli ja äänteli entistä enemmän.

Gilbert oli leiriytynyt pakastimen eteen, painellen jää pussia Icen poskea vasten, joka turposi hyvää vauhtia. Antonio taas portaiden kulmaan masentumaan. Tino oli sammunut pullojen keskelle kylpyammeeseen, ja Feliciano portaisiin. Yao ja Ivan olivat kadonneet tunti sitten yläkertaan, ja epäilyttävät äänet, jotka tarkkakuuloisten korviin kaikuivat, kertoivat jo tarpeeksi. Franciskin alkoi jo nuokkua, ja Arthur oli sammunut sohvan selkänojalle. Nyt Berwaldin, Kikun, Ludwigin ja Alfredin taakse oli ilmestynyt punahiuksinen hahmo, jolla oli tupakka suussa. '' Ajattelin vain tulla tuomaan nämä..'' Hän sanoi ja kohotti kauppakassia, jossa oli ilmeisesti maaleja ulkona seisovaa varastoa varten. '' .. Mutta teillä taitaa olla partyt täällä meneillään, joten tuon ne ehkä huomenna..'' Oliver sanoi ja perääntyi, ja nappasi sohvanselkänojalla nukkuvasta serkustaan kuvan puhelimellaan virnistäen. '' Odotas kun näet tämän, Arthur'' Hän naurahti ja kääntyi pois.

Tino heräsi seuraavana aamuna kamalaan päänsärkyyn. Mitä eilen oli tapahtunut, hän ei millään voinut muistaa. Nyt hän kiinnitti huomionsa asuunsa, joka hänellä oli päällä. Tino järkyttyi, kapusi ylös, horjahtaen, sillä päänsärky sai hänen tasapainonsa luisumaan. Hän riisu asun päältään, ja kiskoi housut ja pitkän muumi T-paidan päälleen, ja vasta peilin edessä hän huomasi fritsut, joita oli huulen alla, kaulalla, pohkeessa, kyljessä, lantiossa ja polvessa sekä muutama käsivarressa. Tino alkoi miettimään nyt tosissaan, mitä _helvettiä _ oli tapahtunut. Hän astui huoneestaan, ja viereisestä huoneesta astui Ice, jonka perässä tuli Gilbert. Icellä oli mustat farkut ja harmaa paita. Lisäksi hän painoi jääpussia turvonnutta poskeaan vasten. Tino oli näkevinään, että he pitivät käsistään kiinni, kunnes äkkäsivät Tinon. ''Huomenta.'' Tino sanoi vaisusti, päänsäryn rajoittamana. ''Huohenha.'' Ice sanoi voimatta turvonneelta poskeltaan puhua kunnolla, Gilbert nyökkäsi vastaukseksi Tinolle. Nyt käytävään astui Ivan ja Yao, hekin samasta huoneesta. Yaolla oli pieniä palohaavoja säärissä, hänelläkin näytti päätä särkevän. Kun he menivät alakertaan, vastassa oli Ludwig, Berwald, Alfred ja Kiku, sekä Antonio, josta oli vaikea sanoa oliko hän hereillä. Nyt vessasta astui Feliciano, joka ehti tuskin päätään kohottaa, kun oli jo taas syöksymässä vessaan, ilmeisesti oksentamaan. Pöytään istuutui myös Arthur, joka näytti siltä, että olisi nyt _erittäin vittuuntunut._ Lovino saapui pöytään, hänkin vittuuntuneena, toiseen päähän Antoniosta. Francis astui pöytään, hän oli pirteä, aivan kuin mitään ei olisi ikinä koskaan milloinkaan tapahtunut. Ludwig huokaisi ärtyneenä. '' Nor ja Danny puuttuvat, Berwald, voitko soittaa Dannylle ja _käskeä_ heidät tänne. '' Hän pyysi. Berwald nousi kaivaen puhelimensa ja poistui olohuoneeseen, mulkaisten Tinoa.

Dannyn sohvapöydällä, Norin paidan alla, soi Dannyn puhelin. Danny heräsi sen pirinään ja vastasi. '' Haloo?''

Puhelimen toisesta päästä vastasi hiljainen, tasainen ääni. '' Huomenta. Tulkaa Kokoontumispaikalle, nyt heti.''

Se oli Berwald. '' Ok. '' Danny vastasi, ja sulki luurin, heittäen puhelimensa kauas. Puhelin lensi komeassa kaaressa, ja siitä sinkosi akku irti. Hän käpertyi taas Norin viereen, Norin mumistessa peiton alta. '' Kuka se oli?'' Danny huokaisi. '' Se oli Berwald. Hän haluaa meidän menevän sinne.'' Nor hivuttautui vasten Dannyn paljasta rintaa vasten. '' En halua. Tahdon olla sinun kanssasi.'' Nor mongersi. Danny oli onnensa kukkuloilla. He olivat jatkamassa untaan, kun Norin puhelin puolestaan soi. Se oli Ice. '' Haloo, huule Nor, heidän häyhyisi hulla hänne, hai hinä ymmärrät…( Haloo, Kuule Nor, teidän täytyisi tulla tänne, kai sinä ymmärrät..)'' Ice sepitti arasti.

Ai vielä pitäisi ymmärtää. Norin päässä räjähti. '' AI YMMÄRTÄÄ! SINUA! Kuvittelin sinun olevan järkevä, mutta ei! Ensin sinä teet ties mitä, ja sitten soitat, kuin mitään ei olisi tapahtunut. '' Nor karjui puhelimeen ja otti taas henkeä. '' Sinä senkin riiviö, painu hevonvittuun ja anna minun olla rauhassa. En kestä nähdä sinua. '' Sitten puhelin sulkeutui. Icen puhelimesta oli kuulunut Norin huuto läpi. Se selitti Icen mustan pukeutumisen. Francis, jolla tunnetusti ei ollut taitoa laukoa vitsejä oikeisiin kohtiin, kysyi: '' Haha! Onko Norilla menkat?'' Ice murtui. Gilbert loi katseen Francikseen, mikä tarkoitti että, 'hiljaa jos haluat elää' ja meni lohduttamaan Iceä. Icen teki nyt mieli paeta, vaikka sinne _hevonvittuun._

Ludwig huokaisi raskaasti. Ehkä viidennen miljoonannen kerran sinä aamuna. '' No, aloitetaan Ilman Noria ja Dannya. Mitä helvettiä tapahtui. '' Tätä hetkeä Tino oli odottanut, nyt hänkin sai tietää, mitä edellisiltana oli tapahtunut . Ja minkä takia Berwald vältteli häntä kuin ruttoa, ja Francis iski silmää?

'' Noniin, kuka on tämän sembaloon takana, ilmoittautukoon nyt.'' Ludwig sanoi kyllä kuuluvasti, mutta käsiä ei noussut. Kun Arthurin ja parin muun katseet kääntyivät Ivaniin, joka tunnettiin suuresta viinavalikoimastaan, tämä äkkäsi syyttävät katseen. '' Noh, minähän vain toin juomat, niin kuin Francis pyysi.'' Ivan puolustautui hunajaiseen äänensävyyn, ottaen yhden pikkuleivän pöydän keskelle katetusta tarjoilu astiasta. Nyt katseet kääntyivät Francikseen. '' Enhän minä nyt ole mitään varsinaisesti tehnyt..'' Hän sopersi. Toisin kuin Ivan, hän ei saanut tuimia katseita vakuutettua. '' Varsinaisesti?'' Ludwig toisti. '' Öh, aivan. Katsos nääs kun… Tiedäthän, ihmiset täällä…'' Francis sanoi viittoen krapulaisia pöydässä istuvia henkilöitä. '' Näyttivät kaipaavan piristystä… ja minä hyvänä ihmisenä ajattelin…'' Ludwig nyrpisti kulmiaan. '' Ja tässä vaiheessa alkoholi astui mukaan kuvioihin.'' Ludwig tuhahti. Francis mietti hetken vastaavansa myöntävästi, _rehellisesti_, mutta päätti sitten, että hän voisi liu'uttaa vastuun harteiltaan, jos hän vain _hieman_ muuntaisi tarinan juonta ja kulkua.''

Danny heräsi uudelleen, norjalainen vaaleaverikkö rintaansa vasten. Hän huokaisi onnellisena. Hän saisi kuulla tästä kunniaa, ennemmin tai myöhemmin, mutta nyt Nor oli hänen koko maailmansa, ja sänky hänen valtakuntansa, ja luonnollisesti kaikki muu, kuten esimerkiksi se, että hän oli vetänyt Iceä turpaan, jäivät vaanimaan hänen valtakuntansa ulkopuolelle. Hän vaipui takaisin uneen, ja Nor suuteli tämän huulia, ja painautui vielä lähemmäs, jos se enää oli edes mahdollista. Eikös se niin mennyt, että kielletty hedelmä maistui aina parhaimmalle?

'' Eli väität siis, että sinä pyysit Ivania tuomaan lautapelejä?'' Ludwig toisti hitaasti Franciksen selityksen ensimmäistä kohtaa.

'' Aivan niin.'' Francis sanoi tyytyväisenä itseensä ja mielestään hyvään selitykseensä.

'' Ei pidä paikkaansa, pyysit _viinaa. _'' Ivan sanoi jo hieman kolkol –ääniä päästäen.

'' Ja sitten kun Ivan saapui alkoholi juomien kanssa, luulitte sitä vedeksi, vaikka pullojen etiketissä ilmoitettiin sen sisältö?'' Ludwig toisti nyt vain entistä epäuskoisemmin.

'' Kyllä.'' Francis sanoi.

'' Todella uskottavaa.'' Lovino tuhahti. Antonio säpsähti tuntiessaan tuiman katseen kohdistuvan itseensä.

'' No, istumme tässä niin kauan, kuin saan oikean selityksen, enkä mitään satuja.'' Ludwig ilmoitti ja istuutui alas. Vessan ovi avautui, ja Feliciano astui sieltä ulos. Hän näytti huonovointiselta istuessaan pöytään, veljensä viereen. '' No kyselen sitten yksitellen.'' Ludwig sanoi, ja käänsi katseensa Felicianoon, joka sai kertoa eilisen tapahtumat omasta näkökulmastaan. '' Aloita sinä, Feli.'' Feliciano nosti päätään, hieroi pää nahkaansa, näytti muistavan jotakin, katsahti vatsaansa ja nosti päänsä ylös. '' Ah, Ludwig, minä muistan!'' Hän hihkaisi onnellisena. '' Ai, luulin krapulasi olevan kovaakin tasoa, kun oksensit juuri puolituntia yhtä mittaa vessassa. '' Lovino sanoi ärtyneenä, tarkoittamatta sitä kuitenkaan veljelleen, vaan aivan jollekin muulle. Feliciano kääntyi veljeensä ja hymyili iloisesti. '' Voi Fratello, älä ole hupsu. Ei minun pahoin vointini siitä johdu.'' Lovino kohotti kulmiaan ja kysyi: '' Vaan mistä sitten?'' Felicianon hymy yltyi, ja hän otti leikkimielisen, muka turhautuneen ilmeen, mutta alkoi sitten taas hymyillä. '' Pöhkö! Vauvasta tietenkin!'' Hän sanoi.

Seuraukset olivat aikalailla samanlaiset. Ivan melkein tukehtui pikkuleivän muruseen, Arthur pyrskäytti kahvit pöydälle, Alfredin lasit vinksahtivat päässä, Yao näytti äimistyneeltä, Berwald kohotti kulmiaan, samoin Tino, jokseenkin suuri eleisemmin. Masentunut Ice kohotti vain kasvojaan, Gilbert näytti järkyttyneeltä, Antonion suu loksahti auki, Kiku näytti hämmästyneeltä. Francis näytti hämmästyneeltä ja järkyttyneeltä, mutta myös syylliseltä samaan aikaan. Parhaimmat ilmeet olivat kyllä ehdottomasti Lovinolla ja Ludwigilla, joista edellä mainitun silmät melkein tippuivat päästä ja toisen suu loksahti epähillitysti lattiaan asti.

Aivan kuin tässä ei olisi ollut tarpeeksi, Feliciano kääntyi Ludwigiin ja hihkaisi: '' Se on sinun!'' Ludwig muuttui punaisemmaksi kuin kukaan oli ikinä muuttunut. '' Mutta emmehän me.. Tai siis eihän se… mistä sinä edes…'' Ludwig änkytti. Feliciano näytti kummastuneelta. '' Mutta Francis sanoi että minä olen-''

'' Se oli valetta. '' Francis sanoi nopeasti.

Tuli kuolettava hiljaisuus. Feliciano näytti maansa myyneeltä, ja kyyneleet virtasivat hänen silmiinsä. '' Enkö minä olekaan-''

'' Et. '' Francis sutkautti säälien, hän tiesi, mitä Feliciano oli aikeissa kysyä.

'' Eikö minusta tulekkaan-'' Feliciano nyyhkytti.

'' Eh… Ei.'' Francis sanoi vaivaantuneena. Hän olisi voinut vajota sinne kuuluisaan _hevonvittuun_.

Feliciano vapisi. Muut olivat hiljaa, ja jopa Ivan tunsi sääliä. Lapsen menettäminen oli kamalaa, vaikkei sellaista olisi ollutkaan. Feliciano horjahti uhkaavasti ja lähti kävelemään kohti yläkertaa. Ludwig ei karjaissut häntä takaisin. Yläkerrassa pamahti, ja alkoi kuulua vaimeaa nyyhkytystä. '' Lovino, etsi sinä sopiva puu, niin minä teen hirttosilmukan. '' Ludwig sanoi uhkaavasti. Lovino nyökkäsi. Nyt Antonio astui peliin, tehden sen, minkä hän oli tehnyt aina hänen, Franciksen ja Gilbertin ollessa ala-asteella: Levitti kätensä Franciksen eteen suojelevasti. Lovinosta näki, että sulake hänen päässään räjähti, kun hän syöksyi Antonion kimppuun. Kaikki tapahtui niin nopeasti, että Franciksen meni hetki tajuta, että Lovino hakkasi maassa olevaa Antoniota kaksin käsin tuusan nuuskaksi. Nyt Ludwig, ja Francis yrittivät saada Lovinoa Antonion kimpusta. Myös Berwald tuli auttamaan, Tinon, Kikun, Alfredin ja Arthurin kumartuessa maassa makaavan espanjalaisen puoleen. '' Antonio! Sano jotain!'' Francis sanoi, rynnäten kaikkien muiden ohi, Ludwigin ja Berwaldin yhä pitäessä Lovinoa, joka ei enää rimpuillut, vaan hänen päänsä täyttyi yhdestä lauseesta. '' Mitä minä oikein menin tekemään?'' Gilbert oli tullut Antonion luokse, ja hän ja Francis kantoivat tajuttoman Antonion sohvalle lepäämään.

Siitä sitten alkoikin oikea nyrkkien kohtaaminen. Gilbert huusi Lovinolle, joka huusi Gilbertille takaisin. Lovinon tähdätessä nyrkkiään kohti Gilbertin kasvoja, kuului ''läps'' ja ''tumps'' Lovino oli osunut, mutta ei Gilbertiin. Hän katsahti jalkoihinsa, siinä makasi Ice, tuore mustelma poskessa, Dannyn aiheuttaman mustelman vieressä. Gilbert huusi Lovinolle, ottaen murjotun Icen syliinsä. Muut yrittivät rauhoitella tappelu pukareita, mutta turhaan. Sitten ulko-ovi pamahti auki, ja Skotlantilainen, Oliver astui sisään. Hän näytti pölmistyneeltä, ja oli loukkaantunut siitä, ettei kukaan huomannut hänen tuloaan ja huusi vähintään yhtä kovaa, kuin Ludwig, ellei jopa kovempaa: '' NYT TURVAT KIINNI JA PERSEET PENKKIIN, NIIN KUIN OLISI JO!'' Kaikki, jopa Gilbert, tottelivat.

Kun Oliver oli saanut selityksen, hän katsoi kaikkia hämmentyneenä. '' Ja teidän oli pakko aloittaa nyrkkien sota, koska tuon tomaatin veli ei ollutkaan paksuna, ja tomaatti veti tuota Spain-poikaa turpiin, ja tuo lumiukko hyppäsi Gilbertin eteen ottaen iskun vastaan tämän puolesta, minkä syystä sitten löysin teidät tappelemasta täältä. Kautta vaarini Kiltin, minkä ikäisiä te oikein olette! '' Hän raivosi. Oliverilla oli tapa nimitellä ihmisiä mielensä mukaan, ja se oli tämän kummallinen tapa. Se ei kuitenkaan yleensä tarkoittanut mitään pahaa.

Ludwig huokaisi. '' Oliver on oikeassa. Meidän täytyy selvittää tämä kuin oikeiden aikuisten. ''

Franciksen kerrottua koko tarina juurta jaksaen, Tinonkin päässä valottui. '' Siksi minulla oli se asu aamulla.'' Hän mutisi itsekseen.

'' Eli Francis on oikeastaan kaiken pahan alku ja juuri.'' Hän sanoi syyttävästi, kunnes Oliver murahti jotain ' Kuin aikuiset.' Tapaista.

'' Syy on oikeastaan myös meidän, koska annoimme vastuun hänelle.'' Kiku sanoi järkevästi. Oliver nyökkäsi ja sanoi. '' Noniin, kuunnelkaa japsia!'' Ovi aukesi sen jälkeen, ja soppaan lisättiin vielä kaksi maustetta sitä sekoittamaan. Nor ja Danny.

Huoneeseen laski hiljaisuus, ja jos katsoi tarkkaan, Icen ja Norin välillä saattoi aistia kipinän. Danny ainakin aisti. Veljekset kauan tunteneina hän arvaisi myös seuraukset: Huutoa, ja rauhallisuuden menettämistä. Näitä riitoja sattui harvoin, mutta silloin kun sattui, oli syytä pysyä poissa.

Danny oli aavistanut oikein.

Ice nousi tuoliltaan. Hän käveli Norin eteen. Nor haukkasi henkeä. Ice haukkasi henkeä, ja sitten alkoi jumalaton huuto. Molempien naamat punersivat raivosta heidän huutaessa kilpaa. Heidän huutonsa oli niin saman aikaista ettei sieltä saanut selvää, kuin pieniä pätkiä:

''JOIT VAIKKA OLET ALA IKÄINEN! TAJUATKO YHTÄÄN MITÄ TEIT!'' Nor huusi. Ice haukkasi nopeasti henkeä, ja otti veljeään kauluksesta kiinni '' MINÄ EN JUONUT MUUTA KUIN KIVENNÄIS VETTÄ, ONKO SE LIIKAA VAADITTU YMMÄRTÄMÄÄN?'' Hän vastasi huutaen, muiden seuraten hämmentyneenä vierestä. '' SIKSI MINUA KIINNOSTAISI TIETÄÄKKIN IHAN HELVETIN PALJON, MIKSI OLIT KÄNNISSÄ KUN TULIN?''Nor vastasi huutaen yhä, ja se oli viimeinen kokonainen lause, josta joku sai selvää.

Danny päätti istua Berwaldin viereen, ja huokaisi. Olihan hän toki yhdestä asiasta tyytyväinen: Viime yöstä. Eikä oikeastaan kukaan _häntä _syyttänyt, vaan… Hetkinen, kuka oli syypää tähän kaikkeen, ja miksi Antonio makasi sohvalla tuusan nuuskana, ja Felicianoa ei näkynyt mailla hameilla? Ja miksi pöydällä oli lammikko kahvia, jota Arthur pyyhki pois? Dannylla ei ollut aavistustakaan mistään, ei myöskään siitä, mistä Oliver oli ilmestynyt pöydän ääreen. Danny säpsähti ajatuksistaan tullessa aivan hiljaista. Hän katsahti kaksikkoa, ja jähmettyi yhtälailla kuin muutkin. Nor seisoi siinä, aivan kuin olisi ollut patsas, samoin Ice. Oliko aika pysähtynyt? Vastauksen Danny sai pian, kun molemmat irrottivat otteensa toisistaan, ja istuivat pöydän ääreen muristen. Ludwig päätti rikkoa hiljaisuuden ennen uutta huuto-kilpailua, ja sanoi. '' Eli toivon, että itse kukin tietää ja ymmärtää tehneensä väärin. '' Hän sanoi, ja laski ääntään hieman, koska kukaan muu ei nyt mölissyt. '' Ja uskon, että olette sen verran aikuisia, että ette ala nujakoimaan heti tämän jälkeen, ja että selvittäisitte omat ihmis-suhde sotkunne itse.'' Hän sanoi. '' Ja yksikin nyrkin heilahdus vielä, niin rangaistus on sen mukainen.'' Hän lisäsi. Kaikki nyökyttelivät ymmärtävästi, jotkut vastahakoisesti, esimerkiksi Lovino, joka olisi mielellään hakannut Franciksen vaikka heti. '' Väkivalta ei ole ratkaisu, vaikka se siltä tuntuisikin. Saarna on päättynyt.'' Ludwig ilmoitti, ja suunnisti yläkertaan, niin nopeasti, että Ilmoitti viimeisen lauseen portaiden juurelta.

Ala kerrassa tuli hiljaista. Sitten kaikki vähitellen hajaantuivat. Ivan auttoi molemmat jalkansa edellisiltana loukannutta Yaota pystyyn, ja saattoi tämän eteiseen. '' Minne olette menossa?'' Oliver kysyi. Hän oli varmaan ainoa, joka ei ollut sotkenut lankojaan tähän ongelmien suureen lankakerään. '' Vien Yaon lääkäriin, hänen jalkansa on aika pahassa kunnossa.'' Ivan ilmoitti hunajaisesti, ja otti Yaon reppuselkään.

Kiku päätti lähteä käymään serkkujensa luona, Oliver jäi paikanpäälle, ja kaivoi itselleen aamupalaa jääkaapista. Arthur suunnisti takaisin nukkumaan ja Alfred lähti ulos, sillä hänen vatsaansa kurni, eikä häntä huvittanut jäädä jäiseen tunnelmaan. Berwaldkin pakeni paikalta, mutisten kysyneelle Dannylle jotain kodista ja vieraista. Danny katsahti säälien Noria, joka näytti tihkuvan vihaa että surua. Tino lähti murtuneena kotiin, miettien miksi Berwald vältteli häntä. Ice lähti paikalta ilmeisesti kotiinsa, ja Francis ja Gilbert menivät tutkimaan espanjalaisen ystävänsä vaurioita tarkemmin.

'' Huhuu?'' Francis yrtti ja heilutteli kättä Antonion naaman edessä. '' Pistän sen pikku italialaisen paskaksi, jos vielä näen sen.'' Gilbert uhosi. Antonio ei taas osoittanut minkään laisia heräämisen merkkejä. Francis huokaisi. Hän oli varma, että Oliverin varoituksesta huolimatta, hän saisi kuulla kunniaa muuan saksalaiselta ja italialaiselta. Onneksi Gilbert ei jatkanut uhoamistaan, sillä nyt heidän selkänsä taakse oli ilmestynyt Oliver, jolla oli kahvikuppi kädessä. Hän kyykistyi Franciksen ja Gilbertin tavoin sohvan viereen. '' Eikö Spain-poju ole vieläkään herännyt?'' Oliver kysyi. Gilbert pudisteli päätään. Oliver huokaisi. Francis oli erottavinaan sanat '' Mitähän tästäkin seuraa.'' Mutta jätti kuulemisensa omaan arvoonsa, eikä ajatellut niitä sen enempää.

Ludwig epäröi ovella. Se oli ainoa huone, jonka ovi oli kiinni, josta tyhmempikin voi päätellä, että Feliciano oli siellä. Ludwig kohotti kätensä koputtaakseen, mutta laski sen taas. Tätä liikettä hän oli toistanut oven edessä jo jonkin aikaa. '' Ei se voi olla niin vaikeaa'' Hän kirosi hiljaa itsekseen. Nyt hän kohotti taas kätensä ja asetti sen kahvalle. Hän hengitti kerran syvään ja raotti ovea. Huoneessa oli pimeää. Ludwig havaitsi peitto möykyn maassa. Hän tuli huoneeseen sisään, ja polvistui peitto möykyn viereen '' Feliciano?'' Ludwig aloitti hiljaa. Peitto möykky liikahti, ryhdistäytyi. Ludwig päätteli Felicianon nousseen istumaan. Hän otti varoen peittoa pois, jotta näkisi Felicianon kasvot. Felicianon kasvot olivat punaiset, silmät mukaan lukien, ja poskilla oli kuivuneet kyynelvanat. Punaruskeat hiukset olivat peiton jäljiltä sähköiset, ja meripihkan väriset silmät tuijottivat saksalaismiehen silmiin. Laskeutui syvä hiljaisuus. Ludwigin kädet olivat jääneet Felicianon olkapäille, ja Felicianon omat kädet olivat peiton alla. Kumpikaan ei saanut katsetta irti toisen silmistä. Ludwig veti tajuamattaan italialaista lähemmäs. Italialainen hivuttautui mukana. Feliciano oli vain muutamien senttien päässä Ludwigin kasvoista. Hän saattoi kuulla sydämensä takovan kovaan tahtiin. Heidän huulensa koskettivat toisiaan. Ludwig tunsi punastuvansa rajusti. Hän tunsi Felicianon pehmeät huulet omillaan. Nyt hän tunsi kuinka hänen kielensä työntyi italialaisen suuhun ja toisinpäin. Ludwig kaatoi Felicianon varoen kumoon ja suuteli tätä uudelleen. Feliciano puraisi Ludwigin alahuulta. Ludwig ei ollut varma oliko se vahinko vai ei, muttei keskittynyt siihen juuri ollenkaan. Feliciano tunsi itsensä lumoutuneeksi. Ludwigin huulet olivat lämpimät, niin pehmeät.

Lovino käveli yläkertaan. Hän oli ottanut tehtäväkseen mennä katsomaan miten Feliciano voi, sillä alakerrassa hän sai osakseen Gilbertin murhaavan katseen. Hän lähestyi ovea. Hän oli avaamassa oven kahvaa, mutta kuuli sitten ääntä. Hänellä meni kauan miettiä, mistä ääni oli peräisin. Sitten hän tajusi, että siellä suudeltiin. Hän punastui. Eikä mennyt aikaakaan kun hän oli jo laskenut yksi yhteen, ja tajunnut, ketä oli Felicianon suutelu kumppani. Hän puri raivoissaan huulta ja käveli pois. Mielummin sen pirun tipu-friikin tappava katse kuin mahdollinen muhinointi tuokio, mikä häntä oven takana luultavasti odotti.

Ludwigin ja Felicianon huulet erkanivat. Molemmat tuijottivat toisiaan sanomatta mitään. Molemmat hymyilivät. '' Kiitos.'' Feliciano sanoi pienesti. Ludwig hymähti ja kantoi tämän sängylle istumaan, ja istui sitten viereen. Ludwig tuijotti nolona fritsua, jonka oli ajattelematta tehnyt Felicianon huulen alakulmaan. Onneksi kukaan ei aavistaisi mitään, sillä ainahan voisi sanoa, että se oli Franciksen tekemä. Niin ikävältä kuin se tuntuisikin. Ludwigin ajatusten kulun keskeytti kuitenkin Felicianon hempeä ääni. '' Minä tässä vähän pohdiskelin.. Ajattelin, että kun monilla on varmaan yhdellä jos toisella täällä on riitaa, niin voisimme vaikka mennä, hm, rannalle..'' Ludwig tuijotti Felicianoa, kuin odottaen jatkoa. '' Katsos kun jos menisimme yhdessä jonnekin, niin riiteliät saisivat mahdollisuuden sopia. '' Feliciano selitti. Ludwig nyökkäsi. Felicianon idea oli kieltämättä hyvä. '' Se on hyvä idea. Oletko sinä muuten ihan kunnossa? Tarkoitan.. '' Ludwig kysyi Felicianolta. Feliciano mietti hetken ja pudisti päätään. Ludwig hätääntyi. Feliciano nosti päätään ja sanoi sitten punastuen. '' Mutta yhden pusun jälkeen voisin ollakin.'' Ludwigkin punastui, mutta toteutti sitten italialaisen toiveen. Suudelma oli lyhyt, mutta täynnä tunnetta. Feliciano hymyili, ja he lähtivät alakertaan.

Heidän saapuessa alakertaan, näky oli ( Varsinkin Felicianolle, jolta oli muutenkin mennyt tappelut vähän ohi) aika kummallinen.

Nor mökötti pöydässä, Danny istui tämän vieressä. Kukaan ei ehkä nähnyt, mutta pöydän alla he pitivät toisiaan kädestä. Oliver luki aamun lehteä, ja Gilbert ja Francis yrittivät epätoivoisesti herättää espanjalaista, joka lojui sohvalla kurjassa kunnossa. Lovino istui pöydässä kasvot käsiin haudattuna. Francis kääntyi Felicianoon. Hänen vatsassaan muljahti, mutta hän nousi ylös ja käveli Felicianon luokse. '' Olen pahoillani, että huijasin sinua.'' Francis sanoi Felicianolle. Franciksen ja Ludwigin yllätykseksi Feliciano hymyili. '' Vee~ Ei se mitään. '' Feliciano sanoi. Francis huokaisi ja hymyili huojentuneena. Ehkä hän ei nyt kuolisi. '' Mitä Antoniolle tapahtui?'' Feliciano kysyi katsoen sohvalla lojuvaa espanjalaista. Tuli hiljaisuus. '' Feli pieni, katsos kun, ahem, asiat menivät nyt niin että...'' Francis takelteli. Oliver kääntyi tuolillaan ympäri ja sanoi '' Sun veljesi löi sitä aika kovaa. '' Feliciano näytti hämmästyneeltä. '' Sinäkö Lovino?'' Hän aloitti kävellen veljensä luokse. '' Mutta miksi?'' Lovino pamautti nyrkkinsä pöytään, ja osoitti sitten syyttävästi Francista, joka oli alkanut jo tottua syyttäviin osoituksiin ja katseisiin siltä päivää. '' Koska se puolusti tuota paskiaista!'' Lovino karjaisi. Kaikkien yllätykseksi Feliciano kurtisti kulmiaan. '' Kyllä minäkin olisin sinua puolustanut!'' Hän sanoi. Lovino huokaisi madaltaen ääntään. '' Se ei liity tähän.'' Siitä alkoikin sitten veljesten kinastelu, joka vaihtoi kieltä italiaan, eivätkä muut enää ymmärtäneet sanakaan. Antonio olisi voinut ymmärtää, mutta hänen tajuntansa vaelteli jossain ihmemaan rajoilla. Danny, joka oli jo jonkin aikaa seurannut muun huoneen tapahtumia, tunsi puristuksen kädessään. Nor kohotti katseensa Dannyyn. '' Mennään teille, nyt heti. '' Nor sanoi hiljaa. Danny nyökkäsi. Hän ja Nor poistuivat vähin äänin. Dannyn suureksi ihmeeksi Nor ei irrottanut otetta Dannyn kädestä. Kun ulko-ovi pamahti kiinni, Oliver laski mukinsa pöydälle ja kysyi sitten varmistaakseen nähneensä oikein: '' Pitivätkö nuo kaksi kädestä?'' ''Ilmeisesti.'' Vastasi Francis.

Arthur käänsi kylkeään. Hänen päänsä särki vimmatusti, eikä hän ollut enää varma, oliko hengissä vai ei. '' Alfred, minulla on nälkä.'' Hän mumisi itsekseen. Kun vastausta ei kuulunut, hän tajusi Alfredin lähteneen, ja pitkän hapuilun jälkeen sai puhelimensa käteen. Hän valitsi numeron ja soitti siihen.

''Vastaa jo, Alfred.'' Hän mumisi.

Puhelimeen vastattiin, tosin tavalla, jota Arthur _ei _ollut odottanut.

'' Arthur hanipuppeli mitä serkkukulta? '' Kuului hunajainen ääni toisesta päästä. Ivanin lisäksi hän tunsi vain yhden hunajaisesti puhuvan. New Yorkista kotoisin olevan Alicen, hänen ehkä kamalimman serkkunsa. Alicella oli Vaaleat pitkät hiukset, ja hän oli ollut aina kauhea flirtailemaan. Hän oli Alfredin pikkuserkku, mutta sata kertaa Alfredia kamalampi. Kun Arthur oli kerran vieraillut Alfredin luona, ja Alice oli ollut paikalla, Alice oli tehnyt ties mitä sopimatonta.

'' Öh, hei Alice. '' Arthur pakottautui viimein sanomaan. '' Tuota, soitin väärään numeroon. '' Arthur selitti, toivoen pääsevänsä eroon kamalasta, söpöilevästä, serkustaan. '' Ah, hihih, vai _väärään numeroon_. Teillä briteillä ei ole kovin hyvät selitykset. '' Alice vastasi. Arthur lykkäsi luurin. Hän saisi kyllä kuulla siitä kunniaa, mutta nyt Alicen hunajaiset söpöilyt sai jäädä taka-alalle. Hän valitsi numeron uudelleen, ja varmisti kaksi kertaa, että siinä _todella luki_ Alfred. Arthurin onneksi Alfred vastasi melkein heti.

'' Hello?'' Kuului puhelimen toisesta päästä. '' Hei, missä olet?'' Arthur kysyi. '' Olen McDonald'sin jonossa. miten niin?'' Alfredin ääni kysyi. Arthur huokaisi. Olisihan se pitänyt arvata, että Alfred oli McDonald'sissa. Hänellä oli kuitenkin nyt niin nälkä, että voisi syödä vaikka roskaruokaa, kunhan se kannettaisiin hänen eteensä. '' Tuo minullekin jotain syötävää.'' Arthur sanoi. '' Sinulle? No, jos kerran haluat. Käykö mikä vaan? '' Alfred kysyi. '' Joo, joku millä saa krapulan pois.'' Arthur murahti puhelimeen. Alfred naurahti. '' OK. käykö Big mac? '' Alfred kysyi. '' Joo käy. '' Arthur sanoi. Sitten puhelu katkesi. Arthur nukahti uudelleen.

Tino ravasi olohuonettaan edes takaisin, kukkamunan seuratessa omistajansa liikkeitä kummastuneena sohvalta. Miksi Berwald vältteli häntä? Mitä hän oli tehnyt humalassa ollessaan? Ja oliko keittiön pöytä uusi, aamulla heidän selvitellessään tapahtunutta? Entä miksi naapurin mummoa hymyilytti, kun hän näki Tinon rappukäytävässä? Hänhän oli ollut aivan muualla, joten hänen _omien_ naapureiden ei kaiken järjen mukaan pitäisi olla tietoisia. Eihän? Tino rapsutti päätään, tuhahti, koska ei muistanut ja lysähti sohvalle kukkamunan viereen. '' Katsotaas.. '' Tino sanoi ja otti särkylääke purkin käteen. '' Voi aiheuttaa sikeäunisuutta, ei suositella nukkumista 8 tuntiin lääkkeen otosta.'' Tino luki. Hän laski lääkepurkin takaisin pöydälle. Ei hän aikonut nukkua, vain levätä.. Ja ehkä hetkeksi sulkea silmänsä… Vain hetkeksi..

'' Kaikille muille siis sopii, paitsi Tinolle?'' Oliver kysyi. Nyt hän oli linnoittautunut nojatuoliin, koska hänelle oli langetettu tehtäväksi katsoa Antoniota siltä varalta, että tämä heräisi. Ludwig nyökkäsi. '' En ole saanut häntä kiinni, joten en tiedä sopiiko hänelle.'' Feliciano katsoi Ludwigia. '' Mitä! Eikö Tino tule rannalle?'' Hän kysyi. Ludwig kohautti olkiaan. '' En saa häntä kiinni.'' Oliver katsahti espanjalaista. '' Entäs, mistä me tiedetään tuleeko Spain-poju?'' Oliver kysyi. Ludwig mietti hetken, mutta vastasi sitten. '' Hänelle ei kai jätetä vaihtoehtoja. ''

Puhelin soi Tinon olohuoneen pöydällä. Kukkamuna säpsähti. Hän alkoi repiä Tinoa hihasta, jotta tämä heräisi, mutta turhaan. Tino oli nimittäin nukahtanut, vaikka särkylääkkeiden käyttöohjeissa _ kiellettiin _nukkuminen. Kukkamuna ulisi ja puhelin jatkoi soimista. Eduardin nimi välkkyi näytöllä.

Virolainen lopetti puhelun ja soitti Ludwigille. Ludwig vastasi nopeasti '' Hei. Tino ei vastaa minullekaan. '' Eduard sanoi. '' Selvä. Voisitko millään käydä hänen luonaan, ja varmistaa, että hän on kunnossa? '' Ludwig pyysi. Eduard suostui ja sulki luurin.

Eduard seisoi Tinon oven takana. Hän oli soittanut ovikelloa viisi kertaa, ja ainoa vastaus oli ollut Kukkamunan pieni haukkuminen, jos sitä voi haukkumiseksi kutsuakkaan, niin onnetonta se oli. Mutta samalla niin kovin suloista. Hän kurkisti posti luukusta sisään. '' Tino? Oletko siellä?'' Hän huhuili. Tinon kengät näkyivät kyllä eteisessä. Hän yritti soittaa Tinolle, ja kuuli puhelimenkin soivan. Miksi Tino ei vastannut jos kerran oli hereillä? Hän kaivoi taskustaan vara-avaimen, jonka Tino oli joskus antanut ja avasi oven. Häntä vastaan syöksyi Kukkamuna. Hän sulki ulko-oven ja rapsutti koiraa hetken. Eduard jätti kohteliaasti kengät eteiseen, ja astui siitä eteenpäin, olohuoneeseen. Tino makasi sohvalla, puhelin pöydällä. Tino näytti nukkuvan. '' Tino!'' Eduard säikähti ja säntäsi ystävänsä luo ja yritti ravistaa tätä hereille. Eduard äkkäsi lääkepurkin pöydällä ja luki selosteen. Sen luettuaan hän laski purkin pöydälle ja katsoi suomalaista ystäväänsä. Hän tunsi suurta mieli halua läimäistä omalla kädellään naamaansa 'faceplan': in osoitukseksi, mutta tyytyi huokaisemaan raskaasti. '' Olet sinä Tino aikamoinen. ''

Ludwig laski puhelimen korvaltaan. '' Tino nukkuu.'' Oli kaikki mitä hän sai sanottua. '' Nukkuu? Kai hän nyt puhelimensa kuulee? Vai onko suomalaiset niin sikeä unisia? '' Oliver tivasi. '' Ei, hän oli vaan ottanut särkylääkkeen ja nukahtanut. '' Ludwig selosti.

Alfred astui ovesta sisään, ja marssi suoraan yläkertaan, jonne Arthur oli linnoittautunut. Oliver haistoi roskaruoan. ja vesi herahti hänen kielelleen. '' En olekaan pitkään aikaan syönyt McDonald'sin ruokaa.'' Ja niin heidän välilleen käynnistyi armoton ruokakulttuuri keskustelu, joissa Ludwig ja Gilbert pitivät ylväästi makkaran ja oluen puolia, Feliciano puolusti puolestaan pastaa ja pizzaa, Francis patonkia ja muita ranskalaisia herkkuja, ja Oliver vaali Skotlantilaista perinne ruokaa henkeen ja vereen.

'' Huhuu? Arthur minä tulin nyt- Oho?'' Alfred sanoi kun huomasi Arthurin nukkuvan. Hän laski ruuat pöydälle, ja käveli Arthurin viereen. Hän katsoi rauhallisesti nukkuvaa brittiä, jonka vatsa kohoili rauhalliseen tahtiin, ja suu oli hieman raollaan. Alfred tunsi punastuvansa. Hän silitti Arthurin hiuspehkoa. Arthurin huulet näyttivät niin pehmeiltä.

_Hetkinen._

Mitä _Helvettiä_ Alfredin päässä oikein liikkui? Hän säpsähti, perääntyi toiseen päähän huonetta. '' Kokoa itsesi!'' Aflred toisti itselleen päänsä sisällä. Arthur heräsi ja nousi istumaan.

'' Alfred, mitä sinä siellä toisessa päässä huonetta teet?'' Arthur kysyi, hieroen silmästään unihiekkaa pois. Alfred säpsähti ja haki ruuat pöydältä, ja istui sitten Arthurin viereen sängylle. '' Tässä, toin ne ruuat. Otin sinulle kokiksen, kun en tiennyt mitä juot ja-'' Alfred aloitti, mutta kohtasi sitten Arthurin läpitunkevan katseen. '' Et vastannut kysymykseeni. '' Arthur sanoi vakaana. '' Öh, minä tuota…'' Alfred takelteli. '' Mikä häneen oli oikein mennyt? Arthur tuijotti tätä hetken ilmeellä, jota Alfred ei osannut tulkita, ja hänen täydeksi yllätykseksi, Arthur otti Alfredin lasit tämän silmiltä ja asetti ne yöpöydälle. '' Eh.. Hei! Mitä sinä teet, anna lasini takaisin!'' Alfred sanoi, yrittäen hapuilla avuttomana silmälasejaan takaisin. Alfredilla oli ollut nuorempana hyvä näkö, kunnes sitten yhtenä päivänä maailma oli sumentunut hetkessä, ja tätä nykyä hänen näkönsä oli todella kehno, ja hän näki vain laseilla. '' Silmäkulmassasi on naarmu. '' Arthur sanoi vaimeasti, ja kaivoi nenäliinan taskustaan, ja alkoi putsaamaan silmäkulmaa, vaikkei se enää vuotanutkaan. Alfred oli muistavinaan naarmun alkuperän, mutta toivoi muistavansa väärin. Hän nimittäin muisti Arthurin huitaisseen siihen humalassa. Hänen ei onneksi tarvinnut selitellä sen alkuperää yhtään sen enempää, koska Arthur ei ollut ilmeisesti aikeissa kysyäkään. Alfred yritti siristää silmiään, nähdäkseen Arthurin ilmeen, mutta turhaan. Hän näki vain värejä, muttei edes, missä kohtaa Arthurin silmät olivat. '' Laitan siihen laastarin, ettei se aukea.'' Arthur sanoi ja asetteli laastarin varoen Alfredin silmäkulmaan. Alfred tunsi kuinka hänen sydämensä hakkasi tuhatta ja sataa. Mikä häntä oikein vaivasi, ei kai hän vain… '' Noin, sattuuko siihen? Laitoin siihen vähän desinfiointi ainetta ja se voi kirvellä..'' Arthur selitti, mutta Alfred ei kuunnellut.

Ei kai hän ole ….

'' Huhuu? Alfred, maa kutsuu!''

..Rakastunut Arthuriin? Ei voi olla…

'' Hei, mikä sinuun meni?''

Kaiken tämän jälkeen.. Ei voi… Sehän… Ei… Oh my god, ei voi olla….

''Alfred!'' Arthur huhuili ja ravisti tätä olkapäästä.

Kaikki tämä.. Voi ei… Hän tappaa minut… Voi itku… Huimaaaa~

'' Alfred hei, onko kaikki hyvin?'' Arthur kysyi kovalla äänellä, ja Alfred kaatui istuma asennosta makuulleen sängylle. Hän pyörtyi. '' Alfred! Ei ole hyvä vitsi!'' Arthur sanoi ärtyneenä ja ravisteli amerikkalaista olkapäistä. '' Voi jumalauta.'' Arthur sihahti tajuttuaan Alfredin tajunnan seikkaillessa teillä tuntemattomilla.

Alfredin herätessä hän haistoi McDonald'sin ruuan. Hän kohottautui istumaan ja näki Arthurin, joka istui jalat ristissä sängyllä syöden ranskalaisia. '' Heräsithän sinä. Mikä sinuun oikein meni?'' Arthur kysyi kastaessaan yhtä ranskalaista ketsuppiin. '' Äh, en tiedä.. Unenpuute varmaan, Hahaha, tiedäthän?'' Alfred selitti ja naurahti vaivaantuneena. Hänen onnekseen Britti ei kysellyt sen enempää, ja Alfred otti oman hampurilaisensa ja alkoi syödä sitä. Hän tunsi kuitenkin Arthurin katseen, joka oli huolestunut ja kysyvä.

Kun hän oli saanut hampurilaisen syötyä, samoin ranskalaiset, hän laski tyhjän pussin lattialle. '' Kiitos.'' Arthur sanoi. Alfred nyökkäsi. Jos hän käyttäytyisi normaalisti Arthuria kohtaan, kaikki olisi hyvin, eikö olisikin? Ainoa ongelma oli, ettei hän enää tuntenut kykenevänsä siihen.

Arthurin täydeksi yllätykseksi Alfred tarrasi häntä olkapäistä. '' Alfred, mitä sinä- - ? '' Arthur aloitti, mutta hiljeni Alfredin huulien koskettaessa omiaan. Alfred tunsi olonsa taivaalliseksi. Hän ei ollut osannut kuvitellakaan mitään niin ihanaa. Hän irrottautui hitaasti Arthurin huulista. Arthur oli punainen, kuin tomaatti konsanaan, ja näytti hämmentyneeltä. Alfred taisi tajuta, tai ainakin sisäistää, vasta nyt mitä oli tehnyt. Hän ponkaisi ylös ja juoksi ulos huoneesta, jättäen jälkeensä hämmentyneen Arthurin. Hän juoksi portaat alas, ja lensi turvalleen viimeisellä portaalla. Oliverin ja muiden ruokakeskustelu keskeytyi, ja he kääntyivät katsomaan Alfredia, joka makasi hetken naama lattiassa, ponkaisi sitten ylös, ja juoksi hoiperrellen ulos ovesta.

'' Mikäs sille tuli?'' Oliver kysyi ihmeissään. Nyt yläkerrasta juoksi vuorostaan Arthur, joka ei kaatunut portaissa, mutta oli tulla eteisen kynnyksen taklaamaksi. Hän juoksi ovesta ulos Alfredin perään. '' No jo on markkinat!'' Oliver sanoi närkästyneenä. Hän kohottautui tuoliltaan kädet sivuilla nyrkissä. '' Minuahan _ei _jätetä ulkopuoliseksi tästä. '' Hän sanoi ja tuijotti tuimasti ovea, kuin kaikki olisi ollut sen syytä. '' Gilbert, Francis, meiltä yritetään nyt selvästi salata jotain _mielenkiintoista._'' Oliver murisi. Nyt Gilbert ja Francis alkoivat vuorostaan tuijottaa ovea tuimasti. '' Ja jos joku kehtaakin jättää asiat kertomatta _mahtavalle _Gilbertille..'' Gilbert täydensi punaiset silmät kiiluen. '' Meidän täytyy ottaa siitä itse selvää.'' Francis sanoi, ja selitystä antamatta kolmikko lähti ovet paukkuen siitä hetki sitten juosseen kaksikon perään.

'' Mihin he menivät?'' Kysyi Feliciano, joka tunnettiin hitaasta sytytyksestään. Ludwig huokaisi. '' Luulen ettei sinun kannata painaa päätäsi noiden hullujen aivoituksilla. '' Ludwig huokaisi.

Alfred ei hidastanut tahtiaan ensimmäiseen kolmeen kilometriin. Vasta sitten, kun hän vakaasti uskoi sydämensä takovan kohta tiensä ulos rinnasta, hän hidasti ja uskaltautui katsomaan taakseen. Ei jälkeäkään Arthurista. Alfred puuskutti hetken paikoillaan. Mitä ihmettä hän oli oikein ajattellut? Mennyt suutelemaan jo muutenkin hämmentynyttä Arthuria. Eli toisin sanoen sotkenut soppaa vielä lisää. Sitten vielä rynnännyt ovesta ilman kenkiä? Todella järkevää. Vaikkei Alfred sitä olisikaan halunnut, hän joutui myöntämään nyt itselleen olleensa täysi _aasi_. Hän jatkoi kävelyään, vaikka jalat huusivat väsymystä ja kipua. Hänen jalkapohjiinsa sattui vimmatusti. Oli oikea kuningas idea jättää kengät turvallisesti eteiseen, nehän voisivat vaikka kulua..

Alfred läpsäisi itseään poskelle.

Hän totesi uudemman kerran olevansa oikea aasi, pässi, torvi…. Idiootti, näin selvästi ilmaistuna.

Arthur ei ollut Alfredin tasoinen juoksia, ja hyytyi jo kilometrin kohdalla. Hän puuskutti naama punaisena. '' H-Helvetti..'' Hän kirosi ja jatkoi matkaansa kummallisesti vuoroin juosten, vuoroin hölkäten ja vuoroin laahustaen. Läheisen kulman takana eräs punapää oli tikahtua nauruun. '' Pikku-Iggy ei jaksanut edes juosta! Hahaa!'' Oliver virnuili. '' Mitenköhän pitkällä Alfred on?'' Tuumi Francis joka yritti pysyä pystyssä, jota vaikeutti Gilbert, joka oli tämän olkapäillä kiikarit silmillä. '' Kuulkaa, minulla on _mahtava _suunnitelma.'' Hän sanoi ja laskeutui ranskalaisen olkapäiltä, tämän hieroessa niitä. '' Et sitten ole pahemmin ruokavaliotasi tarkkaillut.'' Hän mumisi ennen kuin Gilbert alkoi sepittää suunnitelmaansa.

'' En usko että se toimii..'' Oliver sanoi epäuskoisena, Gilbertin suunnitelman kuultuaan. '' Ihan varmana toimii! Tarvitsemme vain _välineet _ja _ammattilaisen.._'' Gilbert selitti virnistäen. '' Eikö se ole vähän rikollista? Ja mistä sinä meinasit ammattilaisen saada?'' Kysyi vuorostaan viattomasti suunsa pyöristänyt Francis. '' _Minä olen _se ammattilainen, saatanan talipää!'' Gilbert murahti. '' No jos kerran sanot että onnistumme niin kai sitä täytyy sitten yrittää… Mutta entä sen laillisuus?'' Oliver kysyi myöntyvästi. Gilbert väänsi ilkikurisen ilmeen kasvoilleen, joka oli kai tarkoitus olla virnistys. Hänen punaiset silmät leimusivat, kun hän sanoi kierosti: '' Kaikki on laillista jos siitä ei jää kiinni.'' Tehostaakseen tunnelmaa, hän nauroi perään vielä, kuulostaen lasten piirrettyjen pahikselta konsanaan. '' No hyvä on.'' Francis huokaisi. Vaikka idea oli hullu, vaarallinen, laiton ja helposti pieleen menevä, se olisi kokeilemisen arvoinen.

Alfredin askeleet katkesivat hänen astuessa kasaan lasinsiruja. Ainakin kolme isoa lasinsirua oli uponnut hänen jalkapohjaansa. Hän raahautui lähimmälle penkille, kaivaakseen puhelimen taskustaan. '' Voi paska.'' Hän sihahti hetken taskua kaiveltuaan. Pitikö se puhelinkin jättää sinne?

Arthur käveli niin nopeasti kun jaksoi. Miksi Alfred edes ylipäätänsä oli rynnännyt pakoon, ja miksi he olivat suudelleet? Ei sillä, Arthur kyllä piti siitä mutta…

Hei?

Arthur hätkähti omia ajatuksiaan. Piti? PITI? Mikä helvetti häneen oli iskenyt. Hänen aamukahvissaan täytyi olla jotain huumetta tai McDonaldsin salaatin täytyi olla jotain muuta kun tavallista kiinan kaalia, mutta joku hänen päässään oli mennyt pahasti vinksalleen. Hän ei voinut rakastaa Alfredia, poikaa jonka hän itse, oli melkein voisi sanoa.. kasvattanut?

Vai voiko?

'' Älä nyt näytä hapanta naamaa _Olivia_, se pukee sinua!'' Gilbert sanoi virnuillen Oliverille. '' Miksi minun täytyy olla nais poliisi! Enhän minä edes näytä naiselta! Eikä minulla ole rintojakaan!'' Oliver kihisi repien uhkaavasti päällään olevaa tummansinistä, suoran malista, naisten poliisi univormun hametta. '' No haluaisitko että sinulla olisi?'' Francis naurahti asetellen hiuksiaan poliisi lakin alle, jotteivät hänen kutrinsa paljastaisi hänen henkilöllisyyttään. '' Ai rinnat vai? No en todellakaan!'' Oliver murahti. Gilbert katsahti Oliveriin. '' Älä mäkätä. Sinun ideasi oli alun perin lähteä tarkkailmemaan tilannetta. Minä vain sovelsin. '' Gilbert sanoi puolustuksekseen. '' S-sovelsit? Se, että teette minusta _transun_ koko ihmiskunnan edessä, ja ajelette säärikarvanikin, _ei ole_ soveltamista, vaan _miehisen kunnian_ ryöstämistä!'' Oliver marmatti. '' Saat _miehisen kunniasi_ kyllä takaisin kyllä kun tämä on hoidettu! Älä nyt vikise siinä kuin mikäkin _pikku tyttö_, tai alan _oikeasti_ kutsua sinua Oliviaksi!'' Gilbert vastasi hieman kyllästyneenä. '' Mutta miksei vaikka Francis!'' Oliver sihahti osoittaen syyttävästi Francista, joka nosti kätensä ilmaan antautuvasti. '' Se on nähty jo liian monta kertaa. _Vanha vitsi. _'' Gilbert tuhahti. '' Ja sitä paitsi, jos meitä olisi kolme mies poliisia, hän alkaisi epäillä heti jotain.'' Gilbert lisäsi. '' Niin, ja jos minä olisin naisen roolissa, Gilbert voisi vaikka rakast- Auts!'' Francis sanoi, Gilbertin mätkäyttäessä häntä päähän. '' Sinuna olisin ihan vain hiljaa, jos haluat vielä _pureskella_ patonkisi _patonkina_ etkä _puurona._'' Gilbert varoitti, ja Francis että Oliver tajusivat lakata valittamisen. '' Ja Oliver. Sinä voit aina lohduttautua ajatuksella ettei Antonio ole mukana. '' Gilbert lisäsi Oliveria mulkaisten. Niin he lähtivät matkaan, kaikki kolme poliisin asuihin sonnustautuneena. Oliver pohtien, mitä Antonio olisi tehnyt, Francis hieroen päätään, ja Gilbert marssien ylpeänä kärjessä.

Arthur oli istunut lepäämään penkille. Kuinka Alfredista oli tullut niin nopea juoksemaan, vaikka tämä söi roskaruokaa seitsemänä päivänä viikossa? Oliko McDonaldsin ruuat oikeasti niin hyviä terveydelle, kun Alfred aina uhosi? Ei, ei voinut olla, sehän oli vain rasvaa. Huonoa jatkuvasti syötynä… Vai oliko Arthur vain _niin hidas_? Arthurin pohdinnat eivät päässeet jatkamaan rullaamista, kun Arthurin keskeytti hänen eteensä ilmestyneet hahmot. '' Eikai täällä harrastella laittomuuksia?'' Gilbert kysyi pöyhkeästi madaltaen ääntään niin, että Francis oli tikahtua, mutta onnistui pidättämään jotenkuten naurunsa. '' Öh, ei?'' Arthur vastasi, katsoen kolmikkoa oudoksuen. Oliko nykyään laitonta istua puiston penkille? Kaikkea sitä kuulee. '' Vai niin, näyttipä vain kummallisesti siltä hetki sitten myymälässä.. '' Francis lisäsi vihjailevasti, muuttaen parhaansa mukaan ääntään ja peittäen aksenttiaan, vaikkei se hänestä ollut mukavaa. Olihan ranska sentään rakkauden kieli. Ainakin Franciksen mielestä. '' Mitä?'' Arthur kysyi. Hän myymälä varkauksissa? Missä välissä hän olisi ehtinyt, kun on juossut sen amerikkalaisen perässä viimeiset puoli tuntia? '' Olivia, eikö se olekin hän? '' Gilbert kysyi katsoen Oliveria merkitsevästi. '' Olivia?'' Arthur sanoi itsekseen tuijottaen Oliveria epäilevästi. '' Öh, aivan niin, Hm, Konstaapeli Gil… Jean… '' Oliver mutisi niin kimeästi, että häpesi sitä itsekkin. Gilbert kiepautti katseensa takaisin brittiin ja virnisti. '' Aivan... Onko teillä todistajaa, joka voisi todistaa teidän olleen muualla silloin, Mr. Kirkland?'' Gilbert kysyi. Arthur pudisti päätään. '' Mutta olen juossut erään ystäväni perässä viimeiset puoli tuntia…'' Hän yritti, mutta Gilbert ei ottanut sitä kuuleviin korviinsa. '' Voi, pelkäänpä pahoin, että teidät täytyy viedä putkaan odottamaan oikeuden sanaa, Kirkland. '' Gilbert kihisi, yrittäen kuulostaa asialliselta Franciksen tuuppaistessa häntä kylkeen, kuin muistuttaen, että tämän tuli pitää asiallisuus äänensävyssään. '' Hei, ette te voi! Teillä ei ole todisteita, ette te voi noin vain..'' Arthur änkytti. '' Se kuuluu poliisin tehtäviin.'' Francis lisäsi perään. '' Aivan, _Tarkastaja _Peter on oikeassa.'' Gilbert sanoi painottaen sanaa tarkastaja. Francis nyrpisti kulmiaan. ''Vai että tarkastaja, tämä kostetaan, Gilbert..'' hän ajatteli. Häntähän ei alempiarvoisen asemaan noin vain laitettu. Nyt oli Oliverin vuoro astua näyttämölle. '' Ojentakaa kätenne, olkaa hyvät. Viemme teidät asemalle.'' Oliver sanoi. Arthur ojensi kätensä toivottama. Ei tässä auttanut yrittää todistella syyttömyyttään, kyllä viimeistään valvontakameran nauhoista selviäisi hänen syyttömyytensä. Hän katsahti Oliveria kasvoihin. Vihreät silmät punaisten hiuksien kehystäminä näyttivät niin pirun tutuilta. '' Mutta etkös sinä ole…'' Arthur aloitti ja nappasi Oliveria kädestä. Gilbert ja Francis hätkähtivät. '' Teidän ei ehkä kannattaisi syyllistyä vielä seksuaaliseen ahdisteluun, Mr. Kirkland.'' Francis sanoi auttaen Oliverin pinteestä. Arthurin kulmat nyrpistyivät.

Hetkonen…

'' Olen tässä miettinyt.. '' Arthur aloitti katse käsissään. Hän kohotti sitten kasvonsa, vihreät silmät kiiluen, suu pienessä virneessä. '' .. Että mistä arvon konstaapeli mahtaa tietää nimeni?'' Arthur jatkoi sitten. Gilbertin kasvoilta valahti väri. Franciskaan ei näyttänyt keksivän puolustusta, Oliverista puhumattakaan. '' Ja mietin tässä myös, että mistä tiedätte minun olevan Britanniasta? '' Hän täydensi omaa lausettaan, virneen vain kohotessa. Hän kohottautui penkiltä, käänsi katseensa Francikseen ja virnisti niin, ettei se ollut pysyä kasvojen ääriviivoissa. '' Mutta ehkäpä tarkastaja _Bonnefoy_ voisi selvittää asian minulle?'' Hän lausui ivaillen. Francis säpsähti oman sukunimen kuullessaan. '' OK, pojat. Suunnitelma B.'' Gilbert sanoi ja kolmikko lähti juoksuun, Arthur kannoillaan. Hän tuntui saaneen uutta energiaa. '' Mitä me nyt teemme?'' Oliver kysyi juosten Gilbertin rinnalla, meinaten kompastua joka askeleella kenkiensä korkoihin. Pahuksen korkokengät. '' Juostaan.'' Gilbert ilmoitti pötkien itse jaloistaan minkä pääsi.. Juuri kun Oliver oli esittämässä uuden kysymyksen, hän horjahti, ja lensi hienoisessa kaaressa suoraan naama edellä tielle. Arthur käytti tilaisuutta hyväkseen, ja kampesi Oliverin selän päälle, ottaen Oliverin käden tämän selän taakse. '' Voi vitun britti, päästä irti tai hakkaan sut paskaksi!'' Oliver karjui kurkkusuorana, Ja Gilbert ja Francis pysähtyivät paikoilleen, metrin päästä hänestä. '' Älkää siellä pällistelkö, ottakaa tuo riivattu teepannu selästäni!'' Oliver karjui. Gilbert ryhtyi kiskomaan Arthuria, joka huitaisi nyrkillä Gilberttiä, joka väisti, ja osuman saikin Francis.

Siitä alkoi nyrkkien laulu, johon Oliverkin osallistui Gilbertin motattua Arthurin tämän selän päältä.

Tappelu loppui lyhyeen, kun mies tarrasi Oliveria takaa päin kiinni. Francis, Arthur, jopa Gilbert tajusivat rauhoittua nähdessään, kuka tai _mikä_ keskeyttäjä oli, mutta Oliver, jolla oli napsahtanut päässä, riuhtaisi itsensä irti, kohotti nyrkkinsä kohti tulijaa ja ehti huutaa: '' Vedä urpo käteen!'' Ennen kuin sähköisku virtasi hänen kehonsa läpi ja hän rämähti maahan. '' Poliisista päivää.'' Mies sanoi katsoen jäljelle jäänyttä kolmikkoa. Miehen vierellä seisoi toinen poliisi, joka seisoi sähkö tainnutin kädessään. Samainen tainnutin, joka oli saanut Oliverin untenmaille. '' Saimme ilmoituksen, että täällä on vähän hässäkkää. Tulkaas pojat mukaan asemalle.'' Poliisi sanoi ja viittoi tyrmistyneelle kolmikolle poliisi auton takatilaa.

'' Voi paska.'' Gilbert sihisi hampaidensa välissä. '' Meni vähän pipariksi.'' Francis selitti, aivan kuin Gilbert ei olisi sitä tiennyt. '' Turvat kiinni.'' Arthur murahti. Ainoa, joka totteli, oli Oliver, joka makasi lattialla tajunnan seikkaillessa jossakin kuun ja Jupiterin välimaastossa.

'' Selvä, kiitos, kuulemiin.'' Ludwig sanoi ja laski puhelimen pöydälle. '' Voi helv..'' Hän murisi. '' Mitä nyt? '' Feliciano kysyi ja katsoi Ludwigia, jonka kulmakarvat olivat rutussa, ja suupeielet uhkaavasti nykien. '' Gilbert, Oliver, Francis ja Arthur ovat putkassa tämän yön.'' Hän ilmoitti yrittäen olla tappamatta ketään jo pelkällä katseellaan. Eihän se Felicianon syy ollut, että muuan laholatvojen kuppikunta majoittui seuraavaksi yöksi valkoiseksi verhoiltuun putkaan. Ja hän kun oli vielä sanonut. 'Uskon teidän olevan tarpeeksi aikuisia, ettette ala heti nujakoimaan keskenänne.' Ja mitä, neljä oli jo putkassa. Hän rojahti lopulta keittiön pöydän ääreen. '' Sinäkin Oliver?'' Hän sanoi hiljaa, ja pamautti kätensä pöytään. '' Voi saatana niiden laholatvojen kanssa!'' Hän karjaisi, repäisi itselleen jostain lehden, ja alkoi lukemaan sitä. Feliciano tajusi kerrankin olla hiljaa, ja ryhtyi aikansa kuluksi tiskaamaan.

Nor oli istunut jo tunnin Dannyn sohvalla, sanomatta sanaakaan. '' Hei kyllä se siitä..'' Danny yritti, muttei jatkanut, nähdessään mitä Nor oli saanut kaukosäätimelle aikaiseksi. Danny ymmärsi kaukosäätimensä tilasta sen, ettei sillä varmaan vaihdeltaisi enää kanavia. '' Voit olla täällä tämänkin yön jos haluat.'' Danny sanoi, vaikka arvasikin jo, että Nor oli jäämässä, sanoi hän mitä tahansa. '' Näytä minulle missä tässä murjussa sijaitsee kahvin keitin. Sinun ja huonekalujesi turvallisuuden kannalta minun täytyy saada kahvia. '' Nor ilmoitti ja nousi sohvalta. Danny lähti opastamaan Noria keittiöön, ja mietti, oliko Nor tosissaan puhuessaan 'Hänen ja huonekalujensa' turvallisuudesta? Norin alkaessa keittämään kahvia, Danny istui pöytänsä ääreen, ja katseli Noria. Hänelle kyllä kävisi tuollainen näky hääräämässä aina keittiössä. Hän katsoi Noria, joka lastasi suodatinpussia ääriään myöten täyteen. Aikoiko Nor todella juoda kaiken itse? Tuollainen kahvimäärä ei voinut olla terveyttä edistävää. Toisaalta, Norille kahvi kuului elämään, ja ilman sitä Nor olisi, varsinkin nyt, varmaan tullut hulluksi. Danny ajatteli yhä, että hänelle kelpaisi kyseinen näky hääräämään keittiöön, vaikka sen kyseisen näyn kahvintarve johtaisi hänet vararikkoon. No, kaikkea ei voi saada. Nor napsautti kahvinkeittimen päälle, ja kääntyi Dannyn puoleen. '' Mitä virnuilet? Näytät typerältä.'' Nor tokaisi. Danny virnisti. '' Kiitos.'' Hän sanoi. Nor huokaisi. Eikö tuota tanskalaista lannistanut mikään? Nor vilkaisi kahvipurkkia, jonka oli tyhjentänyt melkein kokonaan. Purkin hopeinen pohja paistoi kahvin murusten joukosta. Eikö tanskalainen välittänyt, vaikka tämä joisi hänen kaikki kahvinsa? Nor katsoi uudestaan kahvikuppia, ja sitten Dannya, joka oli yhtä hymyä. '' Join kaikki kahvisi, siinä ei pitäisi olla mitään naurun aihetta.'' Nor sanoi. '' Ei se mitään. Käydään kaupassa.'' Danny sanoi, mutta kun huomasi Norin ilmeen hän lisäsi pikaisesti '' Heti kun olet juonut kahvisi, tarkoitan.''

Kun Nor sai viimein kaipaamansa kahvikupin eteensä, hän kietaisi polttavan juoman yhdellä kulauksella kurkusta alas. Hän pamautti mukin pöytään ja alkoi yskimään rajusti. '' Nor! '' Danny sanoi ja otti hätääntyneesti Noria olkapäistä. '' Tuo kylmää.. '' Nor sai sanottua käheästi. Danny kaatoi lasiin nopeasti kylmää vettä, ja antoi sen Norille, joka joi sen yhtä nopeasti kuin oli juonut kahvinsakin; yhdellä kulauksella. Hän laski lasin pöytään, hellemmin kyllä kuin kahvikupin, ja hengitti. Hän yski vielä. '' Et saa hörppiä tulikuumaa kahvia yhdellä kulauksella.'' Danny sanoi toruvasti. '' Tai siinä käy juuri noin.'' Hän lisäsi Norin taas yskäistessä. Nor ei Dannyn yllätykseksi alkanut huutaa takaisi mitään sen suuntaista kuin; ' Ei se sinulle kuulu miten minä kahvini juon!', vaan nyökkäsi. Rohkaistuneena tästä, Danny uskaltautui jatkamaan saarnaansa vielä vähän: '' Sinun ei tarvitse kulauttaa sitä litk… Kahvia yhdellä kulauksella. Ota ihan iisisti, okei? Kyllä se kahvi siinä kupissa pysyy.'' Danny sanoi, ja Nor nyökkäsi ymmärtävästi. Danny nousi, ja kaivoi pakastimesta jääpalan. '' Imeskele sitä, se varmaan helpottaa vähän. '' Danny sanoi ja ojensi jääpalan hämmentyneelle Norille, joka kuitenkin otti jääpalan suuhunsa mukisematta. Siinä he istuivat. Danny katsoi Noria, ja Nor katsoi Dannya, imeskellen jääkuutiota, joka viilensi ihanasti kahvi polttamaa suuta. Kun pala oli tarpeeksi pieni, hän nielaisi sen, ja se viilensi ruokatorvea ja vatsalaukkua. Danny oli ollut oikeassa, se tosiaan auttoi. '' Kiitos.'' Nor sanoi ja nousi seisomaan Danny eteen. Danny katsoi Noria. '' Ole hyvä vaan.'' Hän sanoi naurahtaen heleästi. Nor asetti kätensä Dannyn tuolin selkänojalle, ja kumartui suutelemaan tätä. Danny hämmentyi, mutta nosti sitten Norin hänen syliinsä vastaten suudelmaan. Hän kantoi norjalaisen sohvalle, ja suuteli tätä entistä rajummin, Norin myötäillessä mukana.

Icen luona tilanne ei ollut yhtään hilpeä. Hänen vaaleahiuksinen Nora äitinsä marssi keittiössä edestakaisin Icen istuessa tyynenä pöydän ääressä. '' Eli Nor ei ole aikeissa tulla kotiin?'' Nora kysyi tavallisella lapsekkaalla äänellään. '' Voi voi, minun kulta mussukkaani, mitähän teidän isännekin sanoisi, jos kuulisi, että olette tapelleet Nor-pupusen kanssa? Ettehän te ikinä tappele!'' Hän sopersi, ja ryhtyi oikomaan jääkaapin ovessa roikkuvaa lappua, jossa kehotettiin äidin kiekuraisella käsialalla ostamaan kermaa. '' Hän varmaan sanoisi, että nyt tappelevat, ja että lopeta tuo turha paapominen. Ja ettei se ääliö kuole, vaikkei se olisi kokoajan valvovan silmäsi ja sokeroitujen repliikkiesi alaisena. '' Ice murahti tympääntyneenä. Välillä hän uskoi, että hänet ja Nor oltiin vaihdettu sairaalassa, koska heidän äitinsä oli täysin toista maata, kuin Ice tai Nor itse. Heidän äitinsä lauloi jokaista kodinaskaretta suorittaessaan, hän puhui enemmän kuin laki salli, söpöili enemmän kuin aikuisen pitäisi, ja sisällytti lauseisiinsa kaikkia ällöjä, sokerisiirappi kommenteja, ja lisäili nimien perään mielestään söpöjä päätteitä kuten '' kultamussukka' tai 'pupunen'. Tämän lisäksi hän piti Noria ja Iceä viisivuotiaina pikkulapsina. Heidän isänsä oli taas hiljainen, rauhallinen ja järkevä, Icen ja Norin tapaan. Onneksi, sillä muuten Ice ja Nor olisivat varmasti joko samanlaisia kuin äitinsä, tai tulleet hulluiksi. Nora keskeytti Icen pohdinnat. '' Tuo olisi kyllä sinun, eikä isäsi kommentti!'' Hän sanoi uhkaavasti.

Niin, heidän äidillään oli myös _paha_ puoli.

Ja silloin kun pahapuoli pääsi valloilleen, hänen lähellään oli vaarallista edes hengittää.

Ice huomasi äitinsä silmien tummenevat uhkaavasti, joten päätti korjata tilanteen, ennen kuin tulisi ruumiita. '' Siis, tarkoitan että Nor tulee varmasti pian kotiin. '' Hän korjasi, ja Noran silmiin palasi loisto. '' Sitähän minäkin, kultaseni!'' Hän sanoi taas omalla, ällöttävän sokeroidulla tyylillään, ja jatkoi tyytyväisenä keittiössä edes takaisin ravaamista.

Toisaalla Eduard oli ehtinyt käydä kaupassa, syödä, käyttämään Kukkamunan ulkona, ja tyhjentämään tiskikoneen, mutta Tino oli edelleen sikeässä unessa. '' Voi jestas.'' Eduard huokaisi ja päätti avata Tv:n odottaessaan, että Tino viitsisi herätä.

Feliciano oli saanut tiskattua. Hän oli vilkaissut Ludwigia, joka näytti yhä vihaiselta, pessyt koko keittiön, kuurannut alakerran vessan, ja nyt hän parhaillaan pyyhki pölyjä Tv tasolta. Hän säpsähti vaimeaan vaikerointiin, joka kuului sohvalta '' Antonio!'' Hän huudahti, ja yläkerrasta alas tulossa ollut Lovino pysähtyi portaisiin. Antonio raotti silmiään. Toisen silmän kohdalla se oli vähän vaivalloista, sillä sen alunen oli kuin sinertävän ja violetin värinen väripastelli, jota myös kutsutaan mustelmaksi. '' Hmm.. Feli?'' Hän mongersi tokkuraisena. '' Hyvä että heräsit. Ajattelimme, että sinut olisi kohta pitänyt viedä sairaalaan.'' Feliciano sanoi aidosti huojentuneena, ja nyt Ludwigkin lopetti katseellaan lehden tappamisen, ja tuli nyt Antonion luokse. '' Mikä on olo?'' Hän kysyi. Feliciano oli tyytyväinen, että Ludwig sai jotain muuta ajateltavaa, kun putkassa viruvat talipäät, laholatvat, miksi Ludwig heitä nyt kuluneen kahdentunnin aikana oli nimittänyt. '' Jomottaa joka paikasta ja oksettaa, muuten ihan ok.'' Antonio naurahti. Hän kuulostikin aivan siltä, mitä kuvaili. Lovino säpsähti. Ehkei hänen olisi pitänyt mätkiä Antoniota ihan niin kovaa? '' Hm, ajattelin antaa sinulle särkylääkkeen, mutta oksentaisit sen varmaan heti ulos.'' Ludwig sanoi mietteliäästi. '' Kyllä minä pärjään varmaan ilmankin.'' Antonio sanoi, ja Lovino näki portaista, kuinka Feliciano haki kylmän siteen, ja juoksi takaisin olohuoneeseen, minne ei portaista nähnyt. '' Vee~ Yritä vähän levätä, ehkä kipu vähän hellittää.'' Feliciano sanoi rohkaisevasti. Ludwig nousi kumarasta ja sanoi. '' Feliciano on oikeassa. Lepää siinä, äläkä rasita itseäsi. Käyn vähän poliisi asemalla.'' Ludwig ilmoitti ja harppoi eteiseen. '' Poliisi asemalla? Miksi?'' Antonio kysyi hämmentyneenä. Hänen viimeinen muistikuvansa oli, että Ludwig ja Lovino olivat hirttämässä Francista, ja hän astui puolustamaan ranskalaista ystäväänsä, jonka jälkeen hän saikin turpaan. Silloin kuviossa ei ollut kyllä sentään poliiseja, vaikka parille virkavallan edustajalle olisi kyllä ollut käyttöä. '' Gilbert, Francis, Oliver ja Arthur ovat riehuneet tänään kaupungilla. Menen selvittämään, mistä tarkkaan ottaen oli kyse. '' Ludwig huokaisi, eikä Antonio voinut mitään hymylle, jonka Gilbertin ja Franciksen nimet aiheuttivat. '' Ve~ minä tulen mukaan.'' Feliciano ilmoitti. Oven pamahtaessa heidän jäljessään Antonio huokaisi, ja yskäisi sitten heti perään. Huono olo, tosiaan. Hän kohottautui istumaan. Häntä huimasi niin, että sohvan päässä oleva jalkalamppu näytti kloonanneen itsensä kolmeen osaan. Hän istui hetken paikallaan kunnes lamppuja oli taas vain yksi, ja kohottautui seisomaan. Hän hoiperteli keittiöön, lasillinen vettä voisi tehdä ihmeitä melkein 9 tunnin tirsojen jälkeen. Lovino, joka oli kivettynyt portaisiin, marssi nyt keittiöön, Antonion selän taakse. Antonio ei tuntunut huomaavan mitään. Lovino tutkaili tämän kiertyviä ja kaartuvia hiuksia, jotka olivat takaa nousseet hieman pystyyn. Antonio joi, laski lasin altaaseen, ja kääntyessään kohtasi Lovinon jäätävän katseen, mitä ei todellakaan ollut odottanut. Hän päästi kummallisen äännähdyksen. nojautui takanaan olevaa työ tasoon, kunnes tajusi hänen selkänsä taakse hiipineen hahmon olevan vain Lovino, eikä palkkamurhaaja, ja laskeutui työtasolta maahan ja tasasi hengitystään. '' Pelästyin sinua toden teolla. '' Antonio sanoi sydämen jyskyttäessä rinnassa. Hän arveli Lovinon jäätävästä katseesta, ettei tämän päässä liikkunut mitään kovin iloista. Ehkä se palkkamurhaaja olisi ollut parempi vaihtoehto. '' Sepä kiva, voisitko väistää. '' Lovino murahti kylmän sarkastisesti. Antonio hätkähti kylmää äänensävyä, kylmää katsetta ja kylmää olemusta, ja siirtyi niin nopeasti, että varmasti itse kukin olisi nostanut hattua. '' Onko pakko jäädä toljottamaan siihen. Mene jo pois silmistäni. '' Lovino tiuskaisi kylmästi kuin koiralle, joka oli tullut kerjäämään ruuan tähteitä. Antonio ei kuitenkaan liikkunut. '' Lovino, minä..'' Antonio aloitti. Lovino katsahti tätä terävästi, eikä Antonio ollut enää varma, oliko laserkatseita vain Hollywood elokuvissa. '' Minulla ei ole sinulle mitään asiaa.'' Lovino vastasi välinpitämättömän kylmään sävyyn. '' Mutta minä.. '' Antonio yritti uudemman kerran. '' Minua ei kiinnosta. Painu ihan minne mielit, tee ihan mitä mielit, mutta ei, älä tule lähellekään minua tai sano mitään minulle.'' Lovino sanoi napakasti ja käveli Antonion ohi yläkertaan. Antonio seisoi hetken keittiössä suu auki, lysähti maahan ja hautasi kasvot polviinsa. Hän oli mennyt tyrimään ilmeisesti pahemman kerran, eikä edes muistanut kun vain, että oli saanut viimeisen vuorokauden aikana turpaan useaan otteeseen. Siitäkin häntä tosiaan muistutti mustelmat ja naarmut, jotka olivat violetin ja punaisen kirjavia. Sen lisäksi hän muistaa olleensa humalassa. Mitä hän oli mahtanut humalassa tehdä? Voi, sen kun hän vain tietäisi. Olisi pitänyt jättää juomatta, Antonio tuumi. Jälkiviisaus ei kai vaan auttanut tässä vaiheessa kovinkaan paljoa.

Alfred oli viimein linkuttanut ovelle. Hänen toinen jalkansa oli veressä, ja veri oli kuivunut sukkaan puna ruskeaksi, ruosteenväriseksi tahraksi. Hän avasi oven, ja näki Antonion, joka nojasi polviinsa jääkaapin oven edessä. Hän huokaisi. Hilpeä tunnelma, tosiaan. Hän sulki oven, jolloin Antonio kohotti katseensa.

'' Mitä jalallesi on tapahtunut?'' Hän kysyi kävellen nyt auttamaan amerikkalaista sohvalle.

'' Astuin lasin siruihin.'' Alfred vastasi.

'' Missä kenkäsi olivat?'' Antonio kysyi putsaten avuliaasti tämän jalkaa, saatuaan lasinsirut pois.

'' Minulla.. Ei ollut niitä.'' Alfred mutisi nolona.

'' Ei ollut?'' Antonio kysyi, ja kohotti nyt kummastuneena katseensa Alfrediin. Hänen vihreissä silmissään pystyi melkein näkemään kysymys merkit. Tai sitten se oli vain Alfredin kuvitelmaa, ihan miten vain.

'' Öh, no koska.. Ei vain ollut.'' Alfred sanoi, ja Antonio ymmärsi tämän äänensävystä, että uteleminen ei olisi nyt paras vaihtoehto. Alfred empi hetken, mutta päätti sitten vuorostaan kysyä, muka ihan ohimennen:

'' Et sattuisi tietämään missä Arthur on?'' Antonio kuitenkin tunnisti, että poika oli hautonut kysymystä jo pitkään mielensä syövereissä. Antonio yritti hymyillä, mutta onnistui vääntämään kasvoilleen jonkun kummallisen ilmeen, jota ei kyllä hymyksi voinut kutsua, oli sitten mistä kulttuurista tai uskonnosta tahansa. '' Hän, Gilbert, Francis ja Oliver ovat putkassa tämän yön. He olivat tänään kuulemma mellastaneet kadulla. Ludwig on selvittämässä siellä parhaillaan, mitä tarkalleen tapahtui. '' Antonio selitti, kietoen sidettä Alfredin jalan ympärille. Nähdessään Alfredin ilmeen, hän kuitenkin päätti lisätä. '' Mutta olen itse sitä mieltä, ettei kannata huolestua. Tiedäthän, aina kun Francis on paikalla sattuu ja tapahtuu.'' Antonio selitti. Se oli kyllä totta. Sen Alfred oli oppinut edellisillan tapahtumista varsin hyvin. Hän nyökkäsi. '' Kiitos avusta, soitan Matthewille, ja pyydän että hän tulee hakemaan minua. '' Alfred sanoi ja painui puhelimen luo yhdellä jalalla hyppien.

'' Heippa, nähdään sitten ylihuomenna!'' Alfred ilmoitti ovensuusta, Matthew vierellään. Antonion profiili näytti kysymysmerkkiä. '' Tiedäthän, rannalla?'' Alfred varmisti, mutta Antonio ei näyttänyt yhtään sen valottuneemmalta. Alfred pyyhkäisi kädellään ilmaa, ja läppäisten melkein vahingossa Matthewia, tuota miltein huomaamatonta veljeään. '' Ludwig varmaan kertoo, kun palaa. Nähdään sitten. '' Alfred sanoi ja laittoi oven kiinni. Antonio jäi olohuoneeseen. Rannalle? Hänen olisi ehkä kuitenkin pitänyt kysellä Ludwigilta, oliko häneltä mennyt jotain tärkeää ohi, ennen kuin päästi tämän menemään. Nyt hän oli tipahtanut tapahtumien kulusta, ja kaiken kukkuraksi Lovinokin tuntui vihaavan häntä. Ainoat, Gilbert ja Francis, joille hän olisi voinut purkaa oloaan, olivat putkassa. Hän ei edes tiennyt missä nukkuisi ensi yön? Omassa kodissaan ei ainakaan, sillä se oli remontissa, eikä siellä voinut asua pariin kuukauteen. Olihan hän majoittunut Franciksen luokse, mutta vähän vaikea sinne oli mennä, kun Francis ja ainoat avaimen viruivat putkassa. Täytyikö hänenkin mennä rettelöitsemään kaupungille siinä toivossa, että pääsisi samaan putkaan? Hänen kaikki tavaransa päällä olevia vaatteita ja kenkiä eteisessä lukuun ottamatta olivat Franciksen luona, hänen puhelimensa jopa! Toisin sanoen, asiat oli:

_ihan päin persettä_.

Ei, Antonio päätti ajatella tapansa mukaan positiivisesti. Tilanteen positiivisia puolia oli ainoastaan se, että Francis oli putkassa _toivon mukaan_ vain tämän yön. Ja sekin vain 'toivon mukaan.' Näine ajatuksine Antonio nukahti sohvalle huonovointisempana kuin oli siitä noussut. Nyt huonovointisuudesta kärsi henkinen puoli, ei niinkään fyysinen.

Gilbert pyöritteli tyynyn reunaa tekemisen puutteessa. Francis valitti, Oliver oli yhä untenmailla, ja Arthur murjotti. Oliverin herätessä putkan hiljaisuus katkesi. '' Missä me ollaan?'' Hän kysyi unisena, aivan kuin olisi edellisenä iltana sammunut puskaan ja herännyt täältä. Gilbert paiskasi tyynyn turhautuneena seinään, ja se sihahti ihan Arthurin pään lomasta. '' Me ollaan putkassa, talipää, Put-kas-sa.'' Hän tavutti vihaisena, kuin Oliver olisi ollut kovankin luokan aivovammainen. '' Miksi?'' Hän kysyi viattomana kuin pikku tyttö. '' Älä nyt vain sano, ettet muista mitään?'' Gilbert kysyi vihaisella, turhautuneella, ehkä hieman hämmentyneellä äänensävyllä. '' No en. Viimeinen asia jonka muistan, on että meidän suunnitelma meni pahasti mönkään. '' Hän selosti. Gilbert hautasi kasvonsa käteen. '' No hieno homma.'' Hän murisi kämmeniinsä. '' Se ei koskaan muista mitään, kun sen päässä napsahtaa ja se alkaa riehumaan. '' Arthur selosti ärtyneenä. '' Se on todettu juttu. Sillä ilmeisesti napsahti, kun istuin sen selän päälle, ja väänsin sen kättä. '' Hän lisäsi. Oliver kohotti kulmiaan. ''Teitkö sä niin?'' Hän kysyi hämmentyneenä. Arthur pyöräytti silmiään. '' Hei, ette nyt ala mukiloimaan toisianne, se tästä vielä puuttuisi, että istuttaisiin täällä vielä toinen yö. '' Francis sanoi, mutta ei kuulostanut niin ärtyneeltä kuin Arthur ja Gilbert. '' Mutta miksi mä nukuin?'' Oliver kysyi tyynenä. '' Koska sinä melkein vedit paikalle tullutta poliisia turpiin, ja huusit sille, että se voisi vetää käteen. '' Francis selitti naurahtaen huvittuneena. '' Minusta tässä ei ole mitään huvittavaa, Francis. Me joudutaan nukkumaan täällä putkassa ensi yö, eikä täällä ole kuin kaksi sänkyä.'' Arthur ilmoitti. '' Joista muuten toinen on minun. Teidän takia minä täällä olen, joten minulla on siihen oikeus.'' Hän ilmoitti. Gilbert teki varsin selväksi nukkuvansa toisella sängyllä, joten Oliver ja Francis häädettiin lattialle nukkumaan.

Ilta alkoi hämärtyä. Eduard sammutti viimein television. '' Tino hei..'' Hän sanoi ja katsahti anovasti ystäväänsä, joka nukkui tyytyväisenä sohvalla. '' Minun pitäisi mennä kohta vahtimaan Latviaa, mutta sinä se vain torkut.'' Hän saarnasi Tinolle, joka ei ottanut sitä tietenkään kuuleviin korviinsa. Eduard mietti. '' Soitan sitten Berwaldille.'' Hän murahti ja kaivoi puhelimensa esiin.

Berwald hätkähti puhelimen alkaessa soimaan pöydällä. Hän korotti kättään sohvalta sohvapöydälle ja katsahti näytölle, missä luki muuan nimi, pikselimäisin kirjaimin: Eduard. '' Haloo?'' Hän vastasi vielä ymmällään, miksi kyseinen virolainen hänelle soittaisi? '' Hei. Tarvitsin vähän apuasi.'' Eduardin ääni lausui puhelimen toisesta päästä. Eduard Berwaldin apua? Oliko maailma kääntynyt aivan mullinmallin? Berwald murahti jotain, ja Eduard päätti jatkaa '' Niin, kun Tino otti yliannostuksen jotain lääkkeitä, ja on nyt unten mailla, niin voisitko sinä tulla vahtimaan häntä siksi aikaa, että hän herää?'' Eduard selitti. Berwald kauhistui. Hän oli sepittänyt tarinan olemattomista vieraista, ja nytkö hän joutuisi kuitenkin näkemään Tinon. Kaiken tämän jälkeen se tuntui niin kovin… Kiusalliselta. Mutta eihän Tinoa voinut yksinkään jättää. Mikä nyt eteen? '' Haloo, Berwald, oletko siellä?'' Eduard kuulosteli, kun Berwald ei ollut sanonut mitään. Tämä oli odottanut Berwaldin suostuvan heti. Berwald murahti epämääräisesti. Oli äkkiä päätettävä. Hän juoksutti sormiaan hiuksissaan, ja sanoi lopulta:'' No hyvä on sitten. Olen siellä kymmenessä minuutissa. '' Eduard kiitti ja sulki puhelimen. Olikohan näiden kahden, Tinon ja Berwaldin välillä tapahtunut jotain, mistä Eduard ei tiennyt. '' Noh, olkoon.'' Hän sanoi. Ei hänelle kuitenkaan kerrottaisi mitään, vaikka hän kysyisikin. Paitsi ehkä jotain epämääräistä, mutta Eduard ei välittänyt kuulla kummallisia tarinoita tai hätävalheita, vaan odottaisi enemmin, että Tino kertoisi sen rehellisesti. Ovikello soi. ''Se oli nopeaa.'' Eduard sanoi itsekseen, ja avasi oven Berwaldille. '' Pahoittelen että vaivasin.. Tai siis, että Tino vaivasi näin myöhään. Minun on nyt mentävä. Hei sitten. '' Sanoi Eduard ja lähti. Hänellä oli todella kiire. Berwald riisui kenkänsä ja rapsutti paikalle juossutta Kukkamuunaa. Hän asteli peremmälle, ja näkikin pian Tinon nukkumassa sohvalla. Eduardin jalanjäljissä hän otti lääkepurkin katselunsa alaiseksi, luki etiketin ja laski sen pöydälle. Hänen oli pakko hymyillä. Tyypillistä Tinoa, hän ajatteli.

Viimein Yao ja Ivan pääsivät terveys asemalta pois. Heillä oli mennyt koko päivä siellä odottaessa, minkä johdosta Yao olikin ärtyisä ja väsynyt. Ivan taas oli kärsivällinen, ja olikin aivan, kuin he olisivat odottaneet monen tunnin siasta vartin aulassa. Yao oli kyllä Ivanille kiitollinen monestakin asiasta: Siitä, että tämä oli kiikuttanut hänet terveysasemalle, siitä, että tämä oli istunut siellä Yaon kanssa koko päivän. Siitä, että tämä kantoi hänet terveysasemalta kotiin reppuselässä ja sitten vielä…

Viimeyöstä.

Yao punastui jo pelkästä muisti kuvasta. Se kaikki oli ollut niin ihanaa. Niin, erilaista, jännittävää, ja niin kovin kovin, no miten sen nyt sanoisi, _unohtumatonta._ Yao huokaisi hiljaa. Siinä oli kiinalaisen neitsyys mennyt pienessä hetkessä, mutta Yao oli sitä mieltä, että mitäpä sitä säästelemään. Ivanin neitsyydestä hän ei tiennyt, eikä tohtinut kyselläkään, vaan painoi pään Ivanin silkkisiä hiuksia vasten ja huokaisi tyytyväisenä. Sitten hänen silmänsä painuivat kiinni ja hän nukahti.

Antonio ei uskonut voivansa vajota niin alas, minne hän oli parhaillaan vajoamassa. Hän ei ikimaailmassa olisi osannut kuvitella itseään siihen tilanteeseen, missä hän nyt seisoi. Toisin sanoen;

Hän ei ollut ikinä osannut kuvitella löytävänsä itseään hyytävästä kaupungin vilpoisesta yöstä huppari ja farkut päällä etsimässä suojaisaa nukkumapaikkaa puistosta.

Antonio tunsi ja tiesi vajonneensa alas, mutta muita vaihtoehtoja ei ollut. Hän yritti taas ajatella tilannetta valoisalta kantilta. Hän saisi viettää rattoisaa retkielämää, ja hyvällä tuurilla hän saisi valita pusikon tai pahvi laatikon väliltä. Hän huokaisi syvään, olivatko nuo todella ne _valoisat_ puolet? Synkiltä ne ainakin hänestä vaikuttivat. Hän ei jaksanut enää yrittää löytää mitään, ja lysähti läheiseen pusikkoon makuulleen. Jos hyvätuuri käy, niin poliisit löytävät hänet, ja hän saa nukkua loppuyön sangen mukavassa putkassa. Tai jos ne menisivät huonosti niin.. Antonio ei edes halunnut ajatella. Pian hän onnistui kuin ihmeen kaupalla nukahtaa.

Oli melkein keskiyö, kun Tino alkoi mumista jotain epämääräistä ja raottamaan silmiään. Berwald säpsähti. Tino nousi istumaan. Hänen hiuksensa harottivat suloisesti, ja hän näytti muutenkin utuiselta. '' Hmmöörh… '' Tino äänteli ja hieroi silmiään. '' Berwald?'' Hän kysyi hämmästyneenä katse Berwaldissa. Berwald selitti tilanteen Tinolle, joka näytti nololta. '' Voi ei..'' Hän mongersi posket hienoisesti punottaen. '' Voit kyllä mennä.. Kaikki on kunnossa.'' Tino sopersi, katsoen Kukkamunaa, vältellen katsekontaktia. Berwald nyökkäsi, toivotti hyvät yöt ja lähti. Tino näytti apealta. '' Voi ei.. Berwald pitää minua ihan pöllönä… Hän oli varmasti todella helpottunut päästessään ovesta ulos.'' Hän selitti Kukkamunalle, joka ei ymmärtänyt sanaakaan, mutta ymmärsi kuunnella isäntänsä huolia sen sijaan, että olisi alkanut tapansa mukaan murista rapusta kuuluville äänille. Tino repi hiuksiaan ja kirosi. '' Voi perkele, että ihminen voi olla tyhmä!'' Hän huusi ja potkaisi sohvatyynyn lattialle. '' AARGH!'' Hän karjaisi, ja jopa Kukkamuna hätkähti tätä uhkaavan kuuloista varoitusta siitä, että Tinon hermot vetelivät viimeisiään. '' Voi perkeleen perkeleen PERKELE!'' Tino sihahti, ja päätti raivon puuskassa avata television, ja katsoa sieltä tulevia myöhäisillan elokuvia, aivan kuin ne antaisivat vastauksen, tai ratkaisisivat ongelmat vain niitä tuijottamalla.

Antonio heräsi pusikosta. Häntä kylmäsi. Katuvalot valaisivat läheistä mukulakivin päällystettyä tietä. Antonio sai itsensä istumaan. Jotkut ohikulkeneet ( Baarista ilmeisesti tulossa olleet ) Tytöt kikattelivat Antoniolle, jonka hiukset harottivat ja niihin oli tarttunut pusikosta risuja. Antonion sormet olivat lähes tunnottomat, vaikka hän yritti liikutella niitä parhaansa mukaan. Hän sihahti jotain rumaa, ja kampesi seisomaan. Hän tunsi olevansa todella juopon näköinen, multaisissa vaatteissaan, turpaan saaneena, risuja jo muutenkin harottavissa hiuksissa. Hän yritti lohduttautua ajatuksella, että ei tässä juhliin olla menossa, mutta jatkoi sitten unisena uuden nukkuma paikan etsintää.

Hän harhaili kaduilla, ja ennen kuin huomasikaan, oli hän päätynyt puistosta kaupungin sykkeeseen, jota värittivät pubeista kantautuva huuto, poliisiautojen sireeni, neon-väreissä välkkyvät kyltit, ja tappelevat katujengit. Kaupungin keskusta oli ehkä päivällä ihan kiva paikka, paljon hyviä ravintoloita ja laajavalikoimaisia liikkeitä, joissa täyteen tungetut näyte ikkunat kutsuivat asiakkaita, mutta yöllä se oli kuin toinen maailma. Antonio seisoi siinä keskellä sekasortoa, joka siellä vallitsi. Ei tarvinnut olla Einstein tajutakseen, että siellä vallitsi yö aikaan alamaailma; Pultsarit, varkaat, huume diilerit… Ja niiden mukana niiden säännöt, joista Antonio ei halunnut kuulla enempää. Hän halusi pois tästä iljettävästä pahuuden pesäksi muodostuneesta keskustasta. Hän kääntyi vaistoamattaan pienelle kujalle, ja lysähti sinne jätettyyn pahvilaatikkoon. Sitten hän nukahti.

Francis ja Gilbert eivät tienneet ystävänsä yllättävästä läheisyydestä mitään, ja pian hekin nukahtivat, Gilbert sängylle, ja Francis kolealle lattialle.

Poliisi mestari hörppäsi kupillisen aamu kahvistaan ja nosti katseensa eilisiin tappelu pukareihin. '' Pojat on varmaan saanut yön aikana rauhoituttua?'' Mies sanoi hipelöiden partaansa ärsyttävällä tavalla. Tai no, Gilbertin mielestä kaikki siinä miehessä oli ärsyttävää. '' Joo, ollaan. '' Arthur tiuskaisi, yrittäen pitää jonkin sortin asiallista äänen sävyä yllä. '' No minun puolestani voitten lähteä. Toivon vastaisuudessa hieman aikuisempaa käytöstä.'' Mies sanoi. Gilbert oli sihahtamassa jotain törkeyksiä poliisille, mutta päätti sitten jättää ne sanomatta, sillä ei välttämättä halunnut viettää toistakin yötä putkassa. Poliisimestari lopetti partansa hipelöinnin, kylläkin vain siksi aikaa, että ojensi irtotavarat miehille, ja hymyili Oliverille. '' Sinun ehkä kannattaisi vaihtaa tuo hame.'' Oliver sai hillittyä halunsa ilmaista mielipiteensä kansainvälisellä käsimerkillä, ja tyytyi hymyilemään poliisille. Se ei kyllä näyttänyt kenenkään mielestä hymyltä, koska Oliver väänsi siitä parhaansa mukaan oikein ruman, lopputuloksen hymyn ja irvistyksen välimaastoa mukaileva, kummallinen ilmeiden sarja. Lopulta he lähtivät. Arthur oli vilkaissut rannekelloa saatuaan sen viimein takaisin. Sen viisarit näyttivät kello kahdeksaa aamulla. Hän virnisti. Ehkei ollut liian myöhäistä mennä aamukahville. Heidän päästyä ulos asemalta, Arthur syöksyi lähimpään kahvilaan ja Oliver vaateliikkeeseen. Pian hän tuli Gilbertin ja Franciksen luokse housut kädessään. '' Ostit sitten uudet housut. '' Francis naurahti. '' Heti ottamassa poliisi sedän neuvosta vaarin.'' Hän lisäsi, sillä ikinä ei ollut liian aikaista sarkastiselle piilovittuilulle, paitsi jos itse joutui kohteeksi, mutta silloin tilanne olikin aivan toinen. '' Sietäisi sinunkin ottaa. Odottakaa tässä, käyn vaihtamassa nämä tuolla kujalla. '' Oliver ilmoitti ja hipsi kujalle. '' Voi jeesus, että oli paska sänky. Ruoka pöytäkin olisi ollut pehmeämpi.'' Gilbert selitti hieroen selkäänsä. '' Sinä et nukkunut lattialla. Äläkä toista turhaa herrasi nimeä, se sanotaan raamatussa.'' Ilmoitti Francis. Gilbert nyrpisti kulmiaan. '' Minä en kuulu kirkkoon. Sanottiin raamatussa sitten mitä sanottiin.'' Hän sanoi, välittämättä siitä, miten Francis oli kylmästi joutunut nukkumaan lattialla. '' Sitä suuremmalla syyllä. '' Francis tuhahti. Pian kujalta tupsahti Oliver, joka oli saanut housut jalkaan, ja ilmeisesti viskannut hameen läheiseen roskatynnyriin. '' Tulkaa katsomaan, tuolla on jonkun ruumis!'' Hän kuiskasi levottomana, ja osoitti kuja perälle. Gilbert ja Francis seurasivat Oliveria kujalle, ja tosiaan, pahvilaatikossa lojui joku. Tarkemmin katsoen…

''Antonio? Mitä helvettiä sinä nukut täällä kujalla?'' Hämmentynyt Gilbert kysyi tunnistaessa nukkujan espanjalaiseksi toverikseen. Antonio raotti silmiään. Hän nousi istumaan pahvilaatikon yhden seinämän revetessä. '' Näytät karsealta.'' Francis tokaisi aavistuksen huolestunut vivahdus äänessään. Antonio hieroi silmiään. '' Huomenta.'' Hän sanoi, ja meni hetki että eräs pieni tosiasia tunkeutui hänen tajuntaansa.

Hän, Antonio Carriedo, nukkui kujalla, pahvilaatikossa, silminnähden karmeassa kunnossa.

'' No huomenta sinullekin aurinkoinen. ''Gilbert sanoi ja polvistui Antonion eteen, niin että heidän kasvonsa olivat samalla tasolla. Antonio alkoi hahmottaa hämärästi edellisillan tapahtumia, ja kun hän oli tajunnut ne, hän tokaisi: '' Voihan paska.'' Gilbert naurahti Antonion varsin _aurinkoiselle_ kommentille. '' Sitä vähän minäkin. Viedään sinut johonkin missä saat jotain kofeiinipitoista nestettä. Aivot alkavat kummasti toimimaan, kun saa itsensä hereille. '' Gilbert sanoi ja auttoi ystävänsä ylös. '' Mutta ensin, mon ami, nuo risut pois tukasta.'' Francis sanoi ja nyppi risut Antonion hiuksista. Sen lisäksi hän pudisteli multaa ja muuta roskaa tämän vaatteista. '' Noniin, nyt kahville, mutta ei samaan paikkaan kun Arthur, tai saadaan taas tapella putkan sängyistä.'' Sanoi Oliver, heidän suunnatessa kahvilalle, kauas kahvilasta, jonne Arthur meni. Eikös se sanonta niin mene, että liikavarovaisuus ei ole koskaan pahasta? Toinen putkassa vietetty yö ei nimittäin miellyttänyt ketään. Eikä Antoniota ajatus ensimmäisestä.

Kun Gilbert oli juontanut Antoniolle tarinan siitä, kuinka Arthur syöksyi Alfredin perään, kuinka hänen mahtava idea oli mennyt pieleen, ja kuinka he olivat ajautuneet tappeluun, ja lopulta putkaan, Antonio näytti hämmentyneeltä ja huvittuneelta samanaikaisesti, ja ellei se olisi ollut Antonio, olisi Gilbert kysynyt, mitä hauskaa tilanteessa oli, mutta koska se oli Antonio, Gilbert antoi tämän huvittua. Hän tiesi, ettei Antonio alkaisi tehdä siitä pilaa. Vaikka Gilbert olikin parhaansa mukaan muotoillut tarinaa niin, että kaikki paha johtuivat joko siitä partansa hiplailuun addiktoituneesta poliisista tai Arthurista, tarina oli muuten pysynyt oikeissa tapahtumissa. Antonio naurahti heleästi kolmikon kommelluksille. '' Ja nyt, rakas Antonio, on sinun vuorosi kertoa, miksi sinä nukuit kujalla pahvilaatikossa risuja hiuksissa ja herättyäsi kiroat ja puhut vähän norjaa seinän kanssa.'' Gilbert sanoi ja hörppäsi kahvia. Antoniolla meni hetki tajuta, että 'norjan puhumisella seinän kanssa' saksalainen oli tarkoittanut hänen äkkinäistä oksennustaan kujalle. ''Hm, no kaikki alkoi siitä, kun..'' Antonio aloitti. Hän selitti apeana ja surullisena, vaikka selvästi yritti peittää sitä äänestään. Hän selitti tilanteen Lovinon kanssa, puistoon nukahtamisensa, ja lopulta pahvilaatikkoon sammumisensa, aivan juuri niin kuin asian laita oli. Kaikki olivat pienen hetken hiljaa. '' Antonio, sanoit, ettet muista, mitä olet tehnyt, saadaksesi Lovinon vihat päällesi. Minä taidan tietää. '' Gilbert sanoi nolona. Gilbert oli humalassa aivan mahdoton, mutta muisti aina kristallin kirkkaasti mitä hän oli humalassa tehnyt. Toisinaan siitä piirteestä oli hyötyä, toisinaan haittaa. Nyt siitä oli haittaa, sillä Gilbert olisi unohtanut mielellään sen, minkä Antoniolle kertoisi. '' Me nimittäin suudeltiin. Sinä ja minä.'' Hän sanoi, ja kaikki mahtavuus oli hävinnyt äänensävystä, joka oli tietyllä tapaa pahoitteleva, häpeävä ja aavistuksen verran huvittunut, vaikkei tilanne ollut huvittava, vaan asia itsessään. '' Me.. Mitä?'' Antonio sai kakistettua, kun oli selvitellyt kurkkuaan kahvista, joka oli järkytyksestä mennyt väärään kurkkuun. '' Niin. Molemmat oli ihan lärvät salo.'' Gilbert sanoi. '' Ei ihme, että Lovino yritti tappaa sinua katseellaan silloin illalla, kun olit tajukankaalla.'' Oliver sanoi mietteliäänä. '' Voi perse.'' Antonio sanoi murheen jäystäessä hänen ääntään. '' No, Antonio! Ei syy ole sinun. Olit humalassa, järkesi juoksi siellä missä Arthurin yksisarvisetkin; eli mailla tietämättömillä, epätodellisuuden rajoilla.'' Francis lohdutti ja silitti Antoniota hellästi selästä. '' Aina olisi voinut jättää juomatta.'' Antonio sanoi, ja nyt äänessä kaikui etäisesti tuloaan tekevä itku. '' Mutta me pakotimme sinut.'' Francis intti. '' Ettepäs, itse minä kyllä itseni humalaan join.'' Hän sanoi, ja nyt kyyneleet vierähtivät poskille. '' Kai sinäkin saat joskus pitää hauskaa, edes Lovino ei voi kieltää sitä sinulta! '' Gilbert sanoi, ja mahtavuus oli nyt lopullisesti poissa tämän äänestä, tilalla myötätunto ja viha, joista viha oli ilmeisesti oli omitettu Lovinolle. Oliver ei tuntenut Bad touch trion historiaa, mutta tästä kolmikosta huomasi, että heidän välillään oli side, joka ei katkeaisi millään. He olivat samaa porukkaa, _kuin perhettä_. Hän hymyili hellästi Antoniolle joka oli pillahtanut itkuun. '' Ei hän jatka sinulle kauaa vihoitella.'' Hän lohdutteli. Siinä he istuivat. Antonio nojasi Gilbertin olkapäätä vasten, ja Francis piti tätä lohduttavasti kädestä. '' Shh…'' Francis hyssytteli. Antonio haukkoi henkeään. Ravintolan muut asiakkaat katsoivat näitä kummastuneina, mutta Gilbert mulkaisi takaisin, ja välitti katseillaan, ettei asia kuulunut muille pätkän vertaa. Antonion itku yltyi yltymistään. '' Hän tarvitsee jotain rauhoittavaa, pian. '' Francis sanoi äkkiä, ja ensimmäistä kertaa Oliver erotti pelkän vakavuuden tämän kasvoilla. Oliver nyökkäsi, mutta näytti neuvottomalta. '' Hae vaikka tuolta tiskiltä, niillä kyllä on.'' Francis sanoi ja pyysi kummastuneelta tarjoilijalta( jota Gilbert ei ollut ehtinyt häätämään katseellaan) lasin vettä, Oliverin saapuessa pian tabletti käsissään. Antonio hengitti katkonaisesti. Francis pudotti rauhoittavan Antonion lasiin, sen sulautuessa hitaasti osaksi vettä, kun tabletti oli liuennut veteen, Francis juotti sen Antoniolle, koska Antonion omat kädet vapisivat kuin vanhuksella. Sitten Antonio itki hetken ja sammui sitten Gilbertin olkaa vasten. '' Se perkeleen italialainen pikku prinsessa.'' Gilbert sihahti niin vihaisesti, että Oliver säpsähti. Francis nosti kevyehkön espanjalaisen reppuselkään, ja maksoi heidät ulos. He jättivät jälkeensä kummastuneet kahvilan asiakkaat.

'' En olisi arvannut, että asioiden laita on näin huonosti.'' Gilbert huokaisi heidän kävellessä puiston poikki kohti kokoontumispaikkaa, jossa odottaisi luultavasti ainakin Ludwig, joka rummuttaisi jalkaa lattiaan ja karjuisi kurkkusuorana. '' Niin, siitä on aikaa kun hän on mennyt noin sekaisin.'' Francis huokaisi. Oliver näytti yhdeltä isolta kysymys merkiltä, jolloin Gilbert alkoi selittämään asiaa syvemmin Skotille, joka oli pelkkänä korvana. '' Katsos, Oliver, tiedät että Antonio ei yleensä lannistu, vaikka hän saisi vähän sellaista haukkumista ja muuta lokaa niskaansa. '' Gilbert aloitti. Oliver nyökkäsi. '' Mutta Lovino on tälle elämän rakkaus. Tuo pölvästi hyppäisi vaikka rekan alle, jos Lovino tosissaan pyytäisi.'' Gilbert selitti yhä. Oliver nyökkäsi taas. '' Nyt Lovino on kuitenkin satuttanut häntä, sanomalla sen, mistä Antonio kertoikin. '' Gilbert sanoi, nyt äänessä oli raivoa, mikä aiheutui Lovinon nimen lausumisesta. '' Hän on mennyt näin shokkiin vain yhden kerran aiemmin.'' Gilbert jatkoi, nosti katseensa ja lisäsi. '' Tajuat varmaan, että se, mitä tulet kuulemaan, on tosi luottamuksellinen asia, enkä anna anteeksi sinulle, jos se leviää. '' Gilbert sanoi varoittavasti. '' Ymmärrän. Osaan pitää salaisuudet.'' Oliver sanoi. Hän toden totta osasi. Hän oli kuin rasia, josta salaisuudet eivät pakene kirveelläkään. '' No hyvä.'' Gilbert jatkoi. '' Niin, siis tämä on yhden kerran aikaisemmin. '' Gilbert jatkoi ottaen taas kiinni siitä, mihin selityksessään jäi. '' Ensimmäisen kerran kun..'' Gilbert nielaisi tähän väliin. Francis sulki silmänsä. '' Kun hänen isänsä kuoli. Antonio _näki_ sen. Kuinka heille hyökättiin, kuinka hänen isäänsä hakattiin, ja lopulta tapettiin. Hän näki, kuinka elämä valui hänen _omasta isästään_. Hän näki hetkihetkeltä. Eikä hän ollut edes kymmentä.'' Gilbert selosti pala kurkussa. Nämä olivat tunteneet ilmeisesti jo silloin, kun kyseinen tapahtuma tapahtui. '' Kamalaa.'' Oliver sai sanottua. Antonion ylitse pursuavan positiivisuuden ja energian aurasta ei uskoisi, että hän oli kokenut jotain sellaista. '' Älä sano Antoniolle tästä, äläkä ole mitenkään turhan myötätuntoinen. Hän ei kestäisi sitä. '' Gilbert varoitti, heidän kääntyessä kokoontumispaikan pihaan. Gilbert pysähtyi ja loi Oliveriin katseen, joka oli tuima ja anova. Omituinen yhdistelmä yhteen katseeseen, mutta silti niin asian selväksi tekevä. '' Toivon todella, etteivät nämä asiat leviä kenellekään.'' Gilbert sanoi. Oliver piti katseensa vakavana ja sanoi. '' Ne salaisuudet, mitkä minulle kerrotaan, ne minulla tulee pysymään aina hautaan asti. '' Gilbert naurahti, ja sitä edeltävä synkeä keskustelu sai sen tuntumaan siltä, että Gilbertin mahtavuutta puhkuavaa naurua oli kuultu viimeksi sata vuotta takaperin. Gilbert avasi oven, ja tajusi arvanneensa oikein.

Siinähän se veli kulta nyt todellakin seisoi, odottaen selitystä. Gilbert naurahti tajutessaan jopa tämän rummuttavan jalalla lattiaa, juuri niin kuin hän oli aavistellut. '' Mikä Antoniolla on?'' Ludwig kysyikin, äkätessään Antonion Franciksen reppuselässä. Gilbert marssi olohuoneeseen, ja sohi kädellään muita tekemään tilaa. Sitten hän viittoi Franciksen laskemaan espanjalaisen sohvalle. Olohuoneessa oli nyt melkein sama porukka kuin vielä eilisaamuna, mutta Tino puuttui. '' Antakaa hänen olla, ja ilmoittakaa _heti_ jos hän herää. Hän on saanut rauhoittavia, joten älkää häiritkö häntä millään lailla. '' Valisti Francis, joka oli vääntänyt tavallisen hymynsä kasvoilleen, jotteivät he olisi kuin hautasaattue. '' Rauhoittavia?'' Feliciano ihmetteli ääneen. '' Niin, rauhoittavia. '' Gilbert sanoi ja meni yläkertaan vaihtamaan vaatteita. Ne haiskahtivat putkalle ja hielle. Francis marssi perässä. Oliver otti sanattoman tehtävän vastaan, ja keitti toiset kupilliset kahvia. Vasta, kun pöydän ääressä istunut Danny kysyi poliisi univormun yläosasta, ja ripsiväristä, Oliver tajusi pestä meikin pois ja vaihtaa paidan. Vasta nyt hän tajusi kulkeneensa kaupungilla kuin mikäkin friikki. No, jos Arthur alkaisi vinoilemaan asiasta, niin hänellä oli aina se kuva tallessa, jossa Arthur ratsasti sohvan selkämyksellä pää paksussa hiprakassa. Muiden varalle hänellä ei ollut ässää hihassa, mutta muut eivät tälle skotlantilaiselle olleet aikeissa vinoillakaan, ainakaan päin naamaa.

Pian ruokapöydässä liikkuikin jo varsin villejä huhuja siitä, miksi Antonio oli saanut rauhoittavia. Osa tarinoista liittyi Arthurin, Oliverin, Gilbertin ja Franciksen putkayöhön, osa oli ihan kuusta repäistyjä. '' Nyt loppu se juoruaminen. Olette kun vanhat mummot meillä Skotlannissa.'' Oliver ilmoitti selkänsä taakse juoruaville, jotka hiljentyivät siinä samassa. Gilbert ja Francis tulivat yhtä aikaa alas, mutta hajaantuivat portaiden juurella. Gilbert jatkoi matkaansa keittiöön, Francis kurvasi olohuoneeseen, jossa ei ollut enää muita kuin Antonio. '' Hei, _Olivia_, näytät erilaiselta. '' Gilbert totesi ja alkoi tehdä itselleen voi leipää, tuntien muiden katseen selässä. Ei se, että häntä olisi tuijottanut kaksi tai kolme, olisi häirinnyt, mutta kun häntä tuijotti tiiviisti 12 silmäparia, se tuppasi vähän häiritsemään, varsinkin kun hän ja Oliver olivat ainoat äänessä. '' Älä unelmoikaan käyttäväsi tuota nimeä, _konstaapeli Jean._ Ja se, että näytän erilaiselta johtuu ehkä siitä, että pesin meikin pois ja vaihdoin paidan.'' Oliver ilmoitti mitatessaan kahvia suodattimeen. Hän kääntyi ympäri, jolloin tuijottavat silmäparit säpsähtivät. '' Ottaako joku teistä kahvia?'' Oliver kysyi. Ludwig, Nor, Danny, Ice ja Berwald kohottivat kätensä. '' OK. Eli viisi + minä + Gilbert + ..'' Oliverin laskeva liike pysähtyi hänen kysyessä Francikselta, aivan kuin tämä olisi tämän vierellä. ''Francis, otatko kahvia?'' Oliver ei kuullut vastausta, mutta Gilbert, joka oli kurkistanut olohuoneeseen, sanoi: '' Ottaa se.'' Ja tämä hiljaisuus ja varovaisuus vain siksi, ettei Antonio heräisi.

Gilbert palasi takaisin aiheeseen josta hän oli Oliverin kanssa keskustellut, ja silmäparit jatkoivat katsettaan. '' Ahaa, siitä se siis johtuikin.'' Gilbert tokaisi ja taas laskeutui hiljaisuus.

'' Kuulkaas nyt..'' Gilbert sanoi ja kääntyi kärsimättömänä silmäpareihin päin. '' Jos on jotain sanottavaa, niin sanokaa, mutta lopettakaa helvetissä tuo tapittaminen. Se on ärsyttävää.'' Ludwig oli ensimmäinen, joka sai suunsa auki. '' Et ole vieläkään kertonut, miksi Antonio sai rauhoittavia. '' hän sanoi. Gilbert huokaisi terävästi. Tätä hän oli aavistanutkin. No, ei se mitään, hänellä oli ässä hihassaan. '' Se miksi hän sai rauhoittavia, ei ole teidän asianne pätkän vertaa.'' Gilbert aloitti. Ludwig näytti närkästyneeltä. Niin tyypillistä Gilbertiä. '' Mutta Gilbert, me olemme myös huolissamme..'' Ludwig aloitti mutta Gilbert pani väliin yllättävän kärsivällisenä. '' .. Johon teillä ei ole mitään tarvetta, ja jos valittaa haluatte, niin olkaa hyvä älkääkä tuijottako minua, vain tuota italialaista.'' Kaikki pöydässä kääntyivät Felicianoon päin. '' Ahem, tarkoitan _tuota _italialaista.'' Gilbert sanoi äänellä, joka oli halveksiva ja halveksinta painottui eritoten 'tuota' sanan kohdalla.'' Kaikki kääntyivät Lovinoon, joka tiuskaisi vain vastaukseksi '' Minulla on nimikin.'' Gilbert irvisti. Hänen sytytys lanka alkoi uhkaavasti palamaan loppuun, ja sen huomasi ensimmäisenä Oliver, joka oli oppinut vuorokauden sisällä tulkitsemaan saksalaista melko hyvin. '' Niin on, mutta et ole todellakaan sen arvoinen.'' Gilbert sihahti, mutta hillitsi itsensä, ja pakeni olohuoneeseen painostavilta katseilta. '' Vaihdetaan. Minä vahdin, sinä selität. Tulee muuten ruumiita'' Gilbert tokaisi ja lysähti sohvan viereen. '' Ota ihan iisisti, Gil. '' Francis varoitti ja hipsi keittiöön.

Päivä sujui muuten ihan rauhallisesti, paitsi että Gilbert piikitteli Lovinoa, ja olohuone oli kuin vartioitu vip alue.

Tino säpsähti puhelimen pirinään. '' Haloo.'' Hän vastasi. Soittaja oli Danny. '' Missä oikein olet? Meidän kuului nähdä jo tunti sitten ja sopia ajankohta huomiselle ranta reissulle.'' Dannyn ääni saarnasi. Tino räpytti silmiään hetken ja hätkähti. '' Voi anteeksi, minä tulen.'' Puhelu katkesi. Tino otti nopeasti kaukosäätimen, sulki Tv:n ja lähti ovesta ulos.

'' Sinä katsoit läpi yön Tv:tä?'' Danny toisti epäuskoisena, kun Tino oli saapunut paikalle, saanut älä-herätä-Antoniota –valistuksen ja saanut kupin kahvia eteensä. Berwald kohotti kulmiaan kenenkään huomaamatta. '' Niin pääsi käymään. '' Tino vastasi nolona. Hän ei voinut itsekkään uskoa, että oli tuijottanut 12 ja puoli tuntia Tv:tä liikahtamattakaan. '' No huhhuh, onko kyse nyt samasta Tino Väinämöisestä, joka nukahti leirikoulussa kesken elokuvan, koska se näytettiin _vasta_ kahdeksalta illalla?'' Danny kysyi ja hörppäsi kahviaan. '' Se on vanha juttu.'' Tino kuittasi murahtaen. '' Niin, toiset ne valvovat _vapaaehtoisesti_ yön yli, kun _toiset_ taas valvottavat _muita_, itse nukkuessa tyynesti. '' Ice sihahti Norille. Tämä viittasi äitiinsä, Noraan, joka oli valvottanut Iceä siinä toivossa, että Nor tupsahtaisi ovesta sisään, niin ei ollut arvatenkaan käynyt. Tämä kostautui Norille piilovittuiluna omalta veljeltään. '' Nii-in. Ja _toiset_ ne _sammuvat_ ties minne, _toisten_ kantaessa huolta pienemmistään.'' Nor iski takaisin. '' Hei, lopettakaa tuo vittuilu heti alkuunsa.'' Oliver varoitti. '' Toiset ne taas valvovat putkan hellässä huomassa.'' Ice vihjaisi, ja Oliver tajusi että noille kahdelle oli mahdotonta puhua järkeä. Nor ja Ice jatkoivat piikittelyään kaikessa rauhassa. Sekä Tino että Danny pohtivat, että huominen uintireissu saattaisi olla katastrofaalinen kokemus itse kullekin.

'' Antonio?'' Gilbert yritti. Antonio tulisi vielä hulluksi, jos nukkuisi kokoajan. Antonion vatsa kohoili rauhalliseen tahtiin, ja viimein hän siristi silmiään. Se ei enää toisen silmän kohdalla parikerran jälkeen tuntunut vaikealta, mutta sattui yhä. Antonio näytti samalta kun Oliver, kun tämä oli eilen illalla herännyt putkasta. Toisin sanoen, Antonio oli täysin kuutamolla. '' Tervetuloa takaisin.'' Gilbert toivotti ja väänsi hymyn valkoisille kasvoilleen, punaisten silmien loistaessa paikallaan. Antonio kelasi hetken tapahtumiaan, mutta Gilbert keskeytti kelaamisen. '' Älä rasita itseäsi turhaan.'' Gilbert sanoi, pyyhkäisten yhden Antonion hiussuortuvan pois tämän kasvoilta. Gilbert painautui lähemmäs Antonion korvaa, ja kuiskasi sitten: '' Älä vaivaa päätäsi yhtään enempää, olet muutenkin saanut kokea jo ihan likaa pienen ajan sisään. Anna minä ja Francis hoidetaan asiat, ja ole sinä vain normaalisti, ja rauhoitu.'' Antonio kohottautui istumaan. '' En minä voi laittaa asioitani teidän harteille, te olette tehneet jo muutenkin kaikkenne vuokseni. '' Antonio sopersi. '' Kyllä voit. Me hoidamme Franciksen kanssa asiat. Olemme sinulle sen velkaa, Ann hyvä.'' Gilbert selitti, ja hymy puhkesi kaarelle, kun hän lausui kaksi viimeistä lausetta. '' Siitä on aikaa kun olet kutsunut minua, noin. '' Antonio naurahti heleästi ja epäilemättä aidosti. '' Mutta saat minut tuntemaan itseni neidiksi, joten voit pistää sen nimen takaisin pannaan.'' Antonio sanoi hymyillen. Gilbert hymyili takaisin. '' Kyllä se katsos tästä lähtee. Pysy vahvana. Minä ja Francis tuemme sinua.'' Gilbert sanoi ja nousi. '' Ainiin, huomenna on sitten aikainen herätys.'' Gilbert ilmoitti kääntäen äänensä tavallisen puhumisäänen korkeudelle. '' Unohdin mainita, me mennään rannalle.'' Gilbert selosti Antoniolle. '' Ahaa..'' Antonio vastasi. Sitä Alfred oli siis tarkoittanut. '' No, käyn nyt kotona. Tulen kyllä takaisin.'' Gilbert ilmoitti. Hän otti eteisen täydestä naulakosta oman takkinsa ja työnsi kätensä taskuihin. '' Se penteleen viiksi hiplaaja!'' Hän karjaisi, ja Francis kohotti katseensa kupistaan. '' Se on kadottanut avaimeni!'' Gilbert sihisi myrkyllisesti. Francis naurahti. '' Olisi sittenkin pitänyt vittuilla sille oikein kunnolla.'' Gilbert sanoi ja istuutui eteisen kynnykselle turhautunut ilme kasvojaan koristaen. '' Siinä ei taas olisi ollut mitään järkeä. '' Oliver sanoi. '' No ei ollut siinäkään, että se partaveikko hukkasi kotiavaimeni!'' Gilbert potkaisi kengät jalastaan ja asetti takkinsa takaisin naulakkoon. '' Francis hei, olisiko sinun luonasi tilaa vielä yhdelle?'' Gilbert kysyi toivottomana. '' Oui. '' Francis myöntyi. '' Mutta sinä saat nukkua ikkunan puolella.'' Francis ilmoitti. '' Kunhan sinä et varasta peittoani, niin kuin viimeksi.'' Gilbert myöntyi. '' Se en muuten ollut minä. '' Francis puolustautui ja hörppäsi kahviaan. Oliver sekä muu silmäparien kuppikunta kuuntelivat keskustelua. Nukkuiko tuo kummallinen kolmikko _samassa sängyssä_? '' Et varmaan joo.'' Gilbert tuhahti epäuskoisena. '' Itseasiassa, Gil, se olin silloin minä.'' Antonio tunnusti. Hiljaa oleminen ahdisti, ja katseet kääntyivätkin häneen. Sekin tuntui painostavalta, mutta se olisi varmasti ohimenevää. '' Sinä? '' Gilbert toisti epäuskoisemmin kuin äsken. '' Kyllä. Luulin sitä peittoa omakseni.'' Antonio jatkoi, ja yritti hymyillä. '' Missä sinun peittosi sitten oli?'' Gilbert kysyi ja haki nyt keittiöstä kahvia Antoniolle. '' Sen minä kyllä taisin varastaa.'' Francis mumisi hiljaa, mutta tarpeeksi kovaa siihen, että Gilbert kuuli sen. '' Tsk, olisihan se pitänyt arvata.'' Gilbert naurahti.

Tino tuijotti kahviaan, kuin se olisi ollut maailman ainoa asia. Hän mittaili sen ruskeaa, lainehtivaa pintaa katseellaan, ja näpersi lusikkaa epähuomiossa toisessa kädessä. Tino tajusi nyt olleen huono idea nukkua päivä ja valvoa yö. Hänen unirytminsä oli mennyt aivan mullinmallin, ja vaikka kello hipoi vasta kolmea iltapäivällä, Tino alkoi jo väsyä. Danny seurasi Tinon ja kupin välistä tuijotuskilpailua ainoana, sillä Ice ja Nor yrittivät tappaa toisiaan katseilla ja sanoilla, ja Berwald teeskenteli lukevansa lehteä. Danny tiesi sen teeskentelyksi, koska Berwald ei ollut kääntänyt kertaakaan sivua. '' Tino, ei kai sinua voi tähän aikaan jo väsyttää?'' Danny kysyi, Norin ja Icen mulkoilun alkaessa muuttua jo kipinöistä silkoiksi liekeiksi. Tino oli jo niin untenmailla, ettei tajunnut tanskalaisen puhuvan hänelle, vaan jatkoi kahvinsa tasaista tuijotusta, muutoksena silmät, jotka painautuivat koko ajan kiinni, kuin luomet olisi raskaatkin pitää ylhäällä. Lopulta Tino nukahti, ja Danny ehti juuri vetää Tinon kahvin pois alta, Tinon pään kopsahtaessa pöytään. Norin ja Icen taistelu oli alkanut olla fyysistä tasoa. He mm. Potkivat toistensa jalkoja pöydän alla. Kerran Ice oli ilmeisesti osunut veljensä hermoon, sillä Nor oli älähtänyt ja hänen jalkansa oli nytkähtänyt oudoksi. '' Senkin..'' Nor sihisi. Hän nousi tuoliltaan, ja kiipesi pöydälle nelin kontin.

Ja voi sitä katseiden määrää, kun Nor alkoi kontata pöydän toisella puolella istuvan Icen suuntaan. Berwald sääli itsekseen IKEA:n pöytää, joka oli vaihdettu, Tinon katkaistua vanhan lyhyeksi jääneessä tanssi esityksessään. Kohta ei olisi uudesta pöydästäkään mitään jäljellä.

'' Tuosta et selviä hengissä.'' Nor murisi. ''Sehän nähdään.'' Ice kuittasi.

Sitten alkoi taistelu.

Siinä taistelussa nyrkit eivät saaneet sijaa, vaan kynnet ja hampaat niittivät kunniaa.

Oli siinä katsomista, kun normaalisti tyynen rauhalliset veljekset kynsivät ja purivat toisiaan kuin vaarallisetkin villipedot. Oliver tyytyi yhteen raskaaseen huokaukseen. '' Putkayö voisi tehdä teillekin hyvää.'' Hän mutisi, auttaen sitten Dannya joka yritti saada veljeksiä irti toisistaan. Danny sai revittyä Norin irti, mutta rimpuilu oli kyllä varsin korkeaa tasoa. '' Viekää toinen niistä toiseen, ja toinen toiseen huoneeseen. Tässä ei _kaivata yhtään enempää_ ihmisiä putkaan.'' Ludwig sanoi luoden katseensa pikaisesti Francikseen, Gilbertiin ja Arthuriin ja sitten Dannyyn ja Oliveriin. Oliver kiristi otettaan Icessä ja Danny Norissa, mutta huuto jatkui,( Tosin Norjan ja Islannin kielellä) Siihen asti, että yläkerrassa ovet pamahtivat kiinni. Oliver ja Danny tulivat alas, ja kumpikin huokaisivat. '' Tässähän alkaa olla villieläinten kesytys koulutus hanskassa.'' Oliver huokaisi. '' Harvemmin sitä tarvitsee kyllä muita kuin villieläimiä lukita lukkojen taakse. '' Danny täydensi. Ludwig täydensi nämä kaksi repliikkiä terävällä, pitkällä ja raskaalla huokaisulla. '' Tavataan täällä huomenna kello 12.00. Älkääkä menkö myöhästymään, se ei _todellakaan_ ole kannattavaa. '' Ludwig sanoi, eikä kellekkään jäänyt epäselvyyttä ajoissa tulemisen suhteen. Paitsi tietenkin Tinolle, joka nukkui, ja _villieläimille_ yläkerrassa.

Kului kolme tuntia muuan välikohtauksesta. Paikalle oli jäänyt enää Ludwig, Lovino, Feliciano, Danny, Tino, Berwald sekä kaksi sankariamme yläkerrassa. Gilbert, Antonio ja Francis olivat eteisessä, ja lopulta ulko-ovi pamahti kiinni. Lovino puristi jostain nappaamansa kirjan kantta, ja kiristi katsettaan. Ludwig joi kolmatta kupillista kahvia yrittäen pysyä järjissään, Danny istui joutilaana, Tino treffasi nukkumatin kanssa, ja Berwald luki yhä lehteä, mutta oli tajunnut kääntää sivua Tinon sivusilmällä katselunsa välissä: Nyt hän oli jo sivulla kaksi. Feliciano nypristeli paitansa helmaa, eikä tiennyt sanoisiko jotain, vai kannattaisiko nyt olla aivan hiljaa. Hän vilkuili muita ympärillään, joista kaikki (Paitsi nukkuva Tino ) Olivat kuin maansa myyneitä. Eivätkä Ice ja Norkaan varmasti olleet hyvällä tuulella, yläkerran makuuhuoneisiin lukittuina. Feliciano päätti olla hiljaa, sillä se tuntui järkevältä vaihtoehdolta.

Franciksen punaisella nahkasohvalla istui hänen molemmilla puolillaan joku. Toisella puolella Gilbert, joka etsi hyvää kanavaa tv:stä, toisella Antonio, joka istui siinä kuin patsas. Viimein Gilbert laski kaukosäätimen, ja kaikki kolme alkoivat tuijottamaan myöhäisillan kauhuelokuvaa. Antonio huomaamattaan nojautui suureen sohvatyynyyn, tv:n selostajan varoittaessa kohtauksista, jotka _eivät sovi alle 18 vuotiaille_.

Kello riipi puolta yhtätoista. Ludwig nosti katseensa pöydästä yläkerran portaisiin. '' Olisivatkohan arvon riitapukarimme rauhoittuneet?'' Hän pohti hiljaa. Danny kohottautui tuolistaan. '' Minä voin katsoa Norin laidan.'' Hän ilmoitti ja katosi yläkertaan.

Nor kuuli portaista askelia. Hän makoili lattialla, ja oli onnistunut hukkaamaan hiusristinsä jonnekin pimeään huoneeseen. Hän muisti viskanneensa sen suutuspäissään jonnekin lattialle. Hän oli ollut niin vihainen, että olisi voinut vaikka puraista sen ristin poikki, mutta nyt hän tunsi itsensä rauhallisemmaksi, oikeastaan väsyneeksi. Askeleet lähestyivät ja olivat nyt oven toisella puolella. Nor ei jaksanut liikkua. Hänen päätään särki niin paljon, että se varmaan räjähtäisi. '' Nor? '' Kuului ääni ovelta, joka oli nyt raottunut. Tulija oli Danny.

Danny katsoi Noria, joka makasi kyljelleen maassa, otsahiukset silmien edessä roikkuen. '' Nor, minä… Saanko tulla sisään? '' Danny kysyi. Nor murahti vastaukseksi jotain, minkä Danny tulkitsi myöntäväksi ennemmin kuin kieltäväksi. Hän polvistui Norin vierelle. '' Missä pinnisi on?'' Danny kysyi. Nor kohautti olkiaan. Danny etsi hetken pinniä katseellaan, ja havaitsi sen sitten noin metrin päässä Norista ja poimi sen käsiinsä. '' En haluaisi painostaa tai olla muutenkaan tungetteleva, mutta saanko kysyä erästä asiaa?'' Danny kysyi varovasti, muotoillen sanojaan mahdollisen kohteliaiksi ja varovaiksi, tuloksena tökerö virke, josta kuitenkin välittyi se, ettei Danny tarkoittanut varmastikkaan ärsyttää. Nor murahti taas, Dannyn tulkitessa murinan myönteiseksi. Danny pyöritteli sanoja suussaan. Ehkei nyt ollut sopiva hetki? Vai oliko?

Ludwig oli käynyt avaamassa oven Icelle, joka oli lähtenyt ovesta ulos niin nopeasti, että sitä tuskin olisi hitaampi huomannut. Ice käveli ripeästi bussipysäkille, ja meni bussilla kotiin.

Norin päässä jyskytti. Hänen korvissaan kumisi, ja häntä huimasi. Hän yritti nousta, mutta jalkojen vapina teki yrityksestä huonon. '' Siis, ajoin vain kysyä, että haluatko, että saatan sinut kotiin, vai tahtoisitko tulla luokseni täksi yöksi?'' Danny kakisti. Nor katsoi tätä. Jos tämä oli unta, hän ei tahtonut herätä. '' Taidan olla vaivaksi jo muutenkin.'' Nor vastasi. Hänestä oli tosiaankin ollut Dannylle varmasti vaivaa olemalla mokomakin loinen. Danny pudisteli päätään. '' Sinä et ikinä ole vaivaksi. '' Hän vakuutteli. '' Pystytkö seisomaan?'' Danny lisäsi. '' Pystyn pystyn.'' Nor vakuutteli, ja laittoi pinnin takaisin hiuksiinsa. Sitten hekin lähtivät.

Franciksen olohuoneessa vallitsi hiljaisuus. Jopa kauhovien käsien liike popkorni kipossa oli pysähtynyt. Elokuva oli ollut kamalin mitä kukaan kolmesta miehestä oli ikinä nähnyt. Elokuvan juoni oli löyhä, mutta tehosteet ja maskit tekivät siitä kammottavan. Elokuvan päähenkilö oli herännyt aina joka yö kolinaan kotonaan, ja lopulta haamu oli tullut, ja elokuvan lopussa päähenkilö löydettiin kuolleena makuuhuoneestaan. Juoni oli kehno, mutta tehosteet todellakin tekivät tehtävänsä. '' Sen haamun kuva taisi piirtyä verkkokalvolleni.'' Antonio selitti hiljaa.

'' Juonta tuossa elokuvassa ei ollut kyllä ollenkaan. '' Gilbert sanoi, mutta hiljaa hänkin.

'' Romantiikka puuttui täysin. Ehkä meidän pitäisi saada nyt muuta ajateltavaa.'' Francis pohti, ja laski sylissään olleen kulhon olohuoneen pöydälle. '' Ja minulla on siihen tarkoitukseen loisto idea. '' Francis ilmoitti virnistäen.

'' Mikä niin? Minä en ainakaan ala katsomaan ranskalaista komediaa.'' Gilbert ilmoitti. Antonio kuunteli.

'' Ehei.'' Francis hihkaisi ja heilautti kättään. '' Me leivomme nyt kakun. '' Hän julisti.

Tino heräsi ovikellon ääneen. Hän näki Berwaldin, joka vaihtoi ilmeisesti lamppua kattoon. Oliko joku rikkonut sen? Hänkö? Hän ei muistanut, mitä humalassa ollessaan oli tehnyt, mutta yhden lampun rikkominen ei ole kovin kaukaa haettu juttu. Lovino oli lukevinaan yhä kirjaansa, mutta tämän ajatukset harhailivat omissa ongelmissaan, eikä hän olisi voinut vastata mitään, jos häneltä olisi kysynyt kirjasta. Feliciano nuokkui jo pöydän ääressä. Olihan kello jo kymmenen. Oliver oli lysähtänyt sohvalle, ja makasi siinä kuin jätkän räkä piikkiaidalla. Ludwig katsahti kelloa ja ovea epäuskoisesti. Kuka tulisi tähän aikaan? Oliko joku unohtanut jotain? Hän avasi oven, eikä nähnyt mitään, kunnes tajusi katsoa alaviistoon. Siinä seisoi poika, jolla oli punaiset pörröiset hiukset, pisamia poskipäillä, ja turkoosit silmät. Hänen yllään oli normaalit farkut, liian iso musta huppari ja harmaa t-paita. Hän kantoi mukanaan myös täyden näköistä laukkua. Ennen kuin Ludwig ehti kysyä, kuka tämä tuntematon tulija oli, ennätti tulija kysymään ensin.

'' Onko Oliver Kirkland täällä?'' Hän kysyi. Ludwig kohotti kulmiaan, ja kääntyi sitten Oliveria kohden. Ennen kuin Ludwig ehti kysyä mitään, tulija oli marssinut hänen ohitseen Oliverin luokse, ja tuijotti tätä murhaavasti. '' F-finny?'' Oliver änkytti. Finnyksi kutsuttu tulija ei vastannut hetkeen. Oliver näytti nurkkaan ahdistetulta.

Berwaldkin nosti katseensa lehdestään, jolla hän oli edennyt jo melkein sivulle 20.

'' Oliver Kirkland, ole hyvä ja kerro minulle missä helvetissä sinä olet ollut viimeyön? Ja kerro toki samalla, onko puhelimesi käyttöohjeet latinaksi, kun et osaa vastata siihen!'' Tulija sanoi ääntään korottaen.

Tinon, Ludwigin, Berwaldin, Felicianon ja jopa Lovinon kulmat kohosivat. '' Katsos kun asian laita on nyt niin, että…'' Oliver inisi.

'' Laita taikka nurkka, haluan että selität asian todellisen laidan. '' Tulija vaati kädet puuskassa.

Ja niin Oliver selitti. Hän kertoi siitä, kuinka oli nähnyt säpinää Arthurin ja Alfredin välillä, hän kertoi Gilbertin mahtavasta suunnitelmastaan, ja hänen roolistaan siinä, hän kertoi siitä, kuinka heille oli tullut pieni nyrkkirysy ( jota hän ei itse muistanut, mutta Francis oli sitten putkassa kertonut taistelun miltein jokaista vuorosanaa myöten ) Ja sitten Oliver kertoi, ettei ollut muistanut laittaa virtaa puhelimeen, ja että oli oikeasti pahoillaan.

Tulija näytti hetken puulla päähän lyödyltä. Sitten hän huokaisi syvään ja alkoi nauramaan hysteerisesti.

Tuli Oliverin vuoro näyttää puusta saaneelta. Tulija lopetti nauramisen, ja katsahti Oliveriin, mutta nyt katse ei näyttänyt enää niin tappavalta. '' Oliver, kuka hän…'' Tulija kääntyi ja näytti hätääntyvän. '' P-pyydän anteeksi töykeyt-''

'' Hän on Finny.'' Oliver esitteli hieroen poskeaan. Finny oli kumauttanut sitä tervehenkisesti, koska Oliver oli jättänyt kertomatta menemisistään. '' Onko hän ystäväsi? Veljesi?'' Ludwig arvaili. Oliver naurahti '' Hän on suloinen poikaystäväni.'' Hän julisti.

'' Okei Gilbert, tämän ei pitäisi olla vaikeaa sinullekkaan.'' Francis ohjeisti kädessään kalliin näköinen käsivatkain. Oikeastaan kaikki, mitä Franciksella oli, näytti kalliilta. '' Toivon, ettei tuo ollut sarkasmia.'' Gilbert tuhahti, Franciksen selittäessä, mikä kummallisen surisevan härvelin tarkoitus oli. '' Vatkaat ne siis tällä hyväksi. Ja muista, älä nosta vatkainta sen ollessa käynnissä, äläkä aseta sitä täydelle teholle heti alussa.'' Gilbert vain nyökytteli.

Friuuuuuuum~

Suklaat lensivät komeasti keittiön valkeille seinille. Gilbert oli säätänyt vatkaimen tietenkin täydelle teholle, aivan pintaan. Gilbert sai sammutettua tuon härvelin, ja kääntyi Francikseen.

Francis oli oikea velho keittiössä, kun taas Gilbertin ruuanlaitto rajoittui ruuan mikrolämmitykseen.

Ei sillä, Antoniokin osoittautui aika tuomio tapaukseksi.

Hän oli saanut tehtäväkseen rikkoa kananmunat.

Espanjalaisen kananmunan rikkomistapa oli kyllä aivan omaa luokkaa. Tämä nimittäin asetti munan pöydälle, ja läimäisi käden sen päälle.

'' Ehkä on parempi, että te istutte ja odotatte, ja minä leivon.'' Totesi Francis, joka istutti Gilbertin ja Antonion pöytään. Antonio nosteli kättään kananmuna-liiskan tarttuessa hänen käsiinsä. Gilbert tuijotti hetken Antonion jojottelua, kunnes kysyi: '' Mikä tuo on?'' Antonio nosti katseensa Gilbertiin. ''Tämäkö? Kananmuna.''

Tämä oli oljenkorsi joka mursi kamelin – Tässä tapauksessa Gilbertin, selän.

'' EI!'' Gilbert karjaisi. '' Tapoitte tipu-paran!'' Antonion jojo liike pysähtyi. '' Se oli vasta alkio. Ei me voitu tappaa sitä.'' Antonio selitti. '' SILTI! Ette antaneet sille mahdollisuutta.'' Protestoi Gilbert.

Näin Francis jatkoi leipomista Gilbertin huutaessa ja Antonion jojotellessa kananmunan keltuaisella.

Ludwig näytti kaulimesta saaneelta. Hän oli aina kuvitellut Oliverin olevan sitä sorttia, jotka eivät tule koskaan saamaan kumppania. Hän vilkaisi muita pöydässä. Muut olivat ilmeisesti samaa mieltä. Ludwig ei saanut sanaakaan suustaan. Ehkä tämä oli vasta alkanut juttu.

'' Kauanko te olette..'' Ludwig aloitti. Oliver hymyili. Ehkä joku oli aiemminkin luullut hänen ja Finnyn suhdetta lyhykäiseksi, tai sitten häntä vain hymyilytti, mutta hän vastasi hymyillen: '' 2 ja puoli vuotta tulee kohta täyteen. '' Ludwig näytti siltä, kuin olisi saanut toisen kerran kaulimesta. '' Ei muuten tule, jos katoilet tuolla tavalla.'' Uhkasi Finny, jonka kädet olivat tiukasti puuskassa.

'' Aijotko jättää minut?'' Kauhistui Oliver. '' Jos tulee tarvetta.'' Uhkasi Finny jälleen. Oliver näytti olevan kauhuissaan. '' Ei.. Kulta pieni, minä olen niiiiiiiin pahoillani~ '' Oliver mongersi. Finnyn kädet olivat yhä puuskassa, ja tämä vain tuhahti. Oliver näytti sekunnin sadasosan ajan murtuneelta, mutta taisi sitten keksiä jotain. Hän kumartui puolet pienemmän Finnyn tasolle, ja siveli hellästi tämän poskea. Ensimmäistä kertaa Ludwig näki Finnyn hämmentyvän.

Tosin vain hetkeksi.

'' Oliver, tuo koiran pentu ilme ei tehoa.'' Uhosi Finny, joka kuitenkin punastui. Oliver näytti tyytyväiseltä. Ilmeisesti tätä hän oli hakenutkin. Tino, Berwald, Lovino, Feliciano ja Ludwig tuijottivat tilannetta hämmentyneenä. Mitä siinä tilanteessa voisi tehdä. Ludwig uskoi tietävänsä Oliverin kaltaisen hurmurin aikeet, varsinkin kun irlantilaisesta pojasta näki, että tämä oli korviaan myöten rakastunut, vaikka olikin raivonnut Oliverille. Se oli ymmärrettävää, sillä kukapa ei olisi huolissaan kumppanistaan, kun tätä ei kuulu kotiin, eikä tämä vastaa puhelimeen.

Oliver kuljetti kätensä Finnyn pisamaisille poskille. Finny punersi yhä rajummin.

Ludwig joutui myöntämään arvauksensa osuneen oikeaan.

Oliver ja Finny nimittäin suutelivat.

Eikä kyseessä ollut mikään pikku pusu. Aluksi Finny piti kätensä omapäisesti puuskassa, mutta antoi niiden lopulta rentoutua. Oli sanomattakin selvää, että Oliver oli saanut anteeksi. Tai sanotaan mielummin näin; Oli sanomattakin selvää, että Oliver sai säästää henkensä.

'' TADAA!'' Francis hihkaisi ja esitteli mestari luomustaan ystävilleen. Gilbert tuijotti kakkua. '' Montako tipua sinä siihen uhrasit?'' Gilbert ruikutti. Francis huokaisi. ''Anna olla jo. Ajattele sitä suklaan täyteläistä makua joka…'' Francis luennoi, kunnes huomasi Antonion yhä lullaavan kananmunan keltuaista, katse tyhjyydessä. '' Antonio, lopeta sen kananmunan tappaminen.'' Antonio säpsähti. Sitten he siivosivat kananmunan pöydältä, ja alkoivat syödä kakkua reipasta tahtia. Suklaahan auttaa sydän suruihin? Auttaako kakku? Antonio oli tukehtua omaan palaansa. Parempi ahdata kahden edestä, jos siihen sanontaan olisi uskominen. Samaa ilmeisesti yritti Gilbert, jonka parisuhde säädöistä ei ottanut selvää. Francis oli vain melko varma, että muistaa hämärästi nähneensä Gilbertin ja Icen välillä jotain, mutta toisaalta, se saattoi johtua muutamasta pullollisesta, mitä hän illan aikana oli korkannut.

Kun kakku oli syöty tilanne oli koominen.

Kakussa oli ollut kolme kerrosta..

.. Joista Francis sai vain kolme palaa..

.. Sillä loput söi Gilbert ja Antonio.

Ja kuten arvata saattaa, Gilbert ja Antonio voivat kumpikin pahoin. Francis huokaisi. '' Menkää vetämään pitkäksenne. Mutta ette oksenna sänkyyn. Minä siivoan keittiön ja tulen perässä.'' Francis sanoi. Gilbert ja Antonio raahautuivat Franciksen makuuhuoneeseen, kumpikin melkein hölskeen mahassaan tuntien.

Franciksen käsitys siivoamisesta oli vähän eri, kuin muulla yhteiskunnalla, sillä hän tunki astiat kaappiin, ja ennen kuin ne ehti rämähtämään alas hänen niskaansa, hän pamautti oven kiinni.

Sitten hän kömpi Gilbertin ja Antonion väliin. '' Uuh.. Söin aivan liikaa..'' Gilbert monkui. '' Sinäpä sen sanot.'' Vastasi Antonio. '' Nyt lopetatte tuon monkumisen.'' Francis varoitti. '' Minä en ainakaan saanut sitä kauhuelokuvan haamua päästäni.'' Gilbert tuhahti ja kiskoi peittoa päälleen. '' Kiitos kun muistutit. '' Vastasi Francis. Hän oli ehtinyt saamaan kuvajaisen juuri mielestään, kunnes sitten muuan saksalainen päätti siitä huomauttaa. '' Olisi sittenkin pitänyt näyttää teille ranskalaista komediaa.'' Francis totesi. '' Siitä me vasta painajaisia oltaisiinkin nähty.'' Gilbert kuittasi. Antonio kyyhötti istuma asennossa sängyllä. '' Eikö niin Ann? '' Gilbert sanoi, huomatessaan, että Antonio vaipui synkkiin ajatuksiinsa. '' Äh, mitä?'' Kysyi Antonio, joka ei ollut kuunnellut.

Gilbert huokaisi, ja ennätti avaamaan suunsa, kun keittiöstä kuului rytinää.

''Kuulitteko saman minkä minä?'' Kysyi Francis.

''No ellei me kaikki olla tulossa hulluiksi niin joo.'' Vastasi Gilbert.

'' Kuulkaa.'' Antonio aloitti. '' Eikö sen tämän iltaisen elokuvan haamu kolistellut aina ovia tai jotain?''

Kaikki kolme vaikenivat.

'' Tarkoitatko että…?''

'' Se kuului varmaan keittiöstä.''

'' Ehkä se suuttui meille? ''

'' Se on tullut kostamaan?''

'' Olisiko sekin halunnut kakkua?''

'' Huono vitsi.''

'' Kunhan yritin.''

'' Tukikohtanamme toimii siis sänky!''

'' Tukikohtana? ''

'' Ellet halua mennä katsomaan sitä silmiin?''

'' EN HELVETISSÄ.''

Ulinaa, aavemaista ulinaa kantautui kolmikon korviin, ja kaikki kolme kiljuivat, kuin tytöt konsanaan.

Sillä väliin Finny oli rauhoittunut, saanut kupillisen teetä eteensä. Oliver istui tämän vieressä, näyttäen tyytyväiseltä. Häntä ei tuntunut häiritsevän kiusallisuus, jonka oli pusullaan aiheuttanut. Ludwig varsinkin muisti hänen ja Felicianon huulien kohtaamisen kristallin kirkkaasti, ja toivoi, ettei Feliciano möläyttäisi mitään siitä.

Felicianokin tajusi pysyä kyseisestä 'suukosta saksalaisen kanssa' –tapauksesta vaiti, kerrankin.

Ludwig katsahti kelloa. '' Pitäisi varmaan kohta lähteä..'' Hän aloitti, yrittäen motivoida muita menemään koteihinsa. Mitä he täällä enään tekivätkään? Kai Finnyn ilmestyminen oli jotenkin viivästänyt lähtöä tai jotain, sillä siellä he olivat vieläkin.

Ensimmäisenä kotiin lähtö ajatuksen taisi sisäistää Lovino, joka säntäsi miltei heti eteiseen. '' Tule Feli.'' Hän komensi veljeään, joka seurasi perässä, ja loi pahoittelevan katseen veljensä puolesta, ja soi huomaamattoman hymyn Ludwigin suunnalle. Sitten ovi pamahti kiinni.

Seuraavaksi Tilaisuuden hyödynsi Berwald joka syöksyi ovesta, ja murisi jotain ''' Hyvää yötä, nähdään huomenna.'' Tapaista. Puhe oli kylläkin niin epäselvää, että Oliver onnistui kuulemaan omiaan, ja pohti, miksi ihmeessä Berwald oli sanonut '' Tehkää töitä, leipää huojenna. ''

Seuraavaksi pakeni Tino, toivoen että törmäisi matkallaan Berwaldiin ja saisi asiat sovittua.

Oliver huokaisi ja katsahti Finnyyn. '' Sinä se et kyllästy koskaan teen juontiin. '' Oliver naurahti. '' Välillä voisi jo luulla, että sinä olet Iggyn serkku enkä minä. '' Hän vitsaili, mutta oli myös ainoa joka nauroi vitsilleen, jos sitä sellaiseksi voi kutsua. '' Ehkä meidän pitäisi tosiaan mennä..'' Finny sanoi ja kiitti teestä Oliverin vielä hekotellessa omalle, kehnohkolle vitsilleen. '' Oliver tule, mennään mekin, että Ludwig pääsee nukkumaan. '' Finny kehotti ja nousi pöydästä. Ludwig oli Finnylle kiitollinen siitä, että edes joku tuntui ajattelevan hänen kulutettuja hermojaan. Oliver katsahti Finnyyn. '' Onko sinulla tosiaan noin kova hinku päästä viereeni nukkumaan?'' Oliver kiusoitteli. Ludwig arvasi Oliverin osuneen osittain oikeaan, sillä Finnyn poskilla vilahti puna, ja huulilla hymy. '' E—Ehkä, mutta älä nyt vitkuttele, koska jos missaamme viimeisen bussi vuoron sinun takiasi, saat kontata minä selässäsi kotiin.'' Finny uhkasi, ja Ludwig oli varma, että Oliver saisi oikeasti kontata, jos he myöhästyisivät viimeisestä bussista. Siksi Oliver ehkä niin nopeasti nousikin. '' Sinä olet niin kevyt, että voisin vaikka kantaa sinut kotiin. '' Oliver naurahti. Finny tyytyi tuhahtamaan, ja vetäisi Oliveria hihasta, joka sai vanhemman miehen jonkin sortin 'aww' Reaktioon. '' Finny olet niiiiin suloinen~ '' Oliver sanoi ja rutisti 165 senttistä irlantilaista pisamaposkea tiukkaan halaukseen. '' Senkin pörröpää. '' Oliver kujersi tämän korvaan. '' Ne ovat luonnonkiharat, eivät pörröjä. '' Finny oikaisi. '' Sinä puhutkin niin suloisesti!'' Oliver jatkoi. Finny huokaisi. '' Tule nyt jo, bussi tulee kohta. ''

Silloin Ludwig mietti taas häntä ja Felicianoa. Heidän suudelmaansa, kaikkea. Hän sulki eteisen valot ja sulki oven.

Kolme peitto möykkyä lojui sängyllä, varautuneena pahimpaan.

Keittiössä vaanivaan 'murhaaja kummitukseen'.

'' Pitäisikö meidän laatia jonkilainen suunnitelma?'' Ehdotti vasemman puoleinen möykky Franciksen äänellä.

'' Suunnitelma? Ai sellainen 'joku uhrautuu muiden puolesta.' juttu vai?'' Kysyi oikean puoleinen Gilbertin äänellä.

'' Se voin olla minä.'' Sanoi möykyistä keskimmäinen Antonion masentuneella äänellä.

'' Ei tässä nyt ketään olla uhraamassa. '' Francis huokaisi.

'' Vaan?'' Kysyi Gilbert.

Huokaisu. '' Tarkoitin että-''

Kolinaa ja ryminää.

'' Se tulee!'' Gilbert vingahti rutistaen tyynyään kovemmin syliinsä.

'' _He kuulivat ääniä, vielä lähempää kuin äsken. He eivät tienneet että ne äänet olisivat viimeiset äänet ennen tuskan huutoja ja kuolemaa.._''

'' Ann! Lopeta tuo manaaminen! '' Gilbert ja Francis parahtivat yhteen ääneen Antoniolle, joka manasi kuin kauhuelokuvan traileri.

Kolinaa.

'' _Viimeiset äänet ennen_..''

'' Ann, lopeta se jo…''

Rytinää.

Kaikki kolme vaikenivat kauhusta.

Arthur käänsi taas kylkeä. '' Tästä ei tule mitään!'' Hän murisi itsekseen ja alkoi repimään tyynyään, kuin kaikki olisi ollut sen kurjan pehmikkeen syy. '' Voi perseen suti sentään.'' Hän manasi, mutta säpsähti puhelimen alkaessa täyttämään velvollisuuttaan yöpöydällä, eli piristä. Arthur tuijotti sinistä valoa, joka tulvi pimeään, kuun himmeästi valaisemaan huoneeseen. Hän näki, että soittajan nimi alkoi kirjaimilla '' AL '' Loppuja hän ei lukenut, kun eräs ajatus hiipi hänen mieleensä. Olisiko se..? Hän vastasi, katsomatta vieläkään soittajaa.

Mikä olikin sitten iso virhe.

'' Haloo? '' Arthur vastasi epävireisesti. Toisessa päässä kuului hunajaista hihitystä. '' Hei Iggy, meillä jäi tänään aikaisemmin jutut kesken~ ''

''.. Alice, tiedätkö sinä mitä kello on? ''

'' Puoli kaksi yöllä. ''

'' Ja tiedätkö mitä ihmiset silloin yleensä tekevät?''

'' Bilettävät? ''

'' NUKKUVAT!''

Puhelu päättyi, ja Arthur paiskasi puhelimen yöpöydälle. Juuri nyt hän voisi hukuttautua vaikkapa vessanpönttöön.

Matthewia nukutti enemmän kuin pitkään aikaan. Hän poti myös huonoa omaatuntoa siitä, että istui sohvalla pelaamassa Xboxia Alfredin pakottamana, vaikka tosiasiassa hänen kuuluisi lukea tentteihin.

'' Alfred, tämä on jo _neljästoista_ kierros, minua väsyttää. '' Matthew piipitti ohjatessaan pelaamansa auton vahingossa päin seinää.

'' Älä ole tuollainen, Matt, Annoin sinun jopa voittaakin!'' Alfred tuhahti.

'' Niin, _yhden_ kerran.'' Matthew huokaisi hiljaa.

Hän olisi halunnut jo mennä nukkumaan. Hän ei jaksanut valvoa. Ajatukset pyörivät sekaisin hänen päässään.

Francis ei tuntunut kiinnittävän häneen nykyään mitään huomiota.

Canadalaisen pää vaipui alemmas. Hän rakasti Francista paljon, muttei osaisi ilmaista sitä. Miksei hän olisi voinut syntyä sellaiseksi kuin Alfred. Sitten kaikki olisi helpompaa.

Matthew ei osannut pienessä mielessäkään aavistaa, että tosiasiassa hänen veljensäkin oli möhlinyt rakkausasiansa täydellisesti. Ainakin Alfred uskoi niin ajaessaan päin punaisia tv:n ruudussa Matthewin auton jäädessä kiltisti liikenne valoihin. '' Matt, tämä on peli. Sinun ei tarvitse noudattaa liikenne sääntöjä. '' Alfred sanoi. Matthew hymähti jotain tulkitsematonta, ja odotti kuitenkin rauhassa punaisen muuttumista vihreäksi.

Oliver sovitti avaimet punaisen rivitalon oveen, ja avasi oven. Finny asteli sisään ja heitti takkinsa huolimattomasti maahan. '' Olen niin väsynyt.'' Hän monkui ja laahusti sohvalle kotoisaan olohuoneeseen ja lysähti kahden istuttavalle sohvalle. '' Menitkö sitten myöhään nukkumaan?'' Oliver kysyi ja istui tämän viereen. Finny kääntyi hitaasti Oliveriin päin, ja katsoi tätä sille ilmeellä, että piti toista vähintään idioottina. '' Minä valvoin koko yön etsiessäni sinua! '' Hän murahti. Oliver hymyili ja veti toisen lähelleen. '' Olen pahoillani. '' Hän kuiskasi, ja antoi toisen levätä omaa kylkeänsä vasten. '' Saat.. Anteeksi…'' Finny mumisi ja nukahti Oliverin kainaloon. Oliver hymähti hiljaa, otti sohvan selkänojalta viltin ja asetti sen Finnyn päälle, ja nukahti sitten itsekkin.

Yö kului, kello lähestyi viittä aamuyöllä.

Kaikki muut olivat edes jotenkin nukkuneet yönsä.

Paitsi muuan kolmikko, joka istui sängyn reunalla.

'' Katoaakohan se aamuun mennessä? '' Kysyi keskimmäinen, Antonio.

'' Toivottavasti, minä nimittäin tulen hulluksi. '' Gilbert murisi.

'' Ja minä kastelen sängyn. '' Francis ilmoitti.

Kahdella muulla meni tajuta, mitä Ranskalainen oli tarkoittanut.

'' Etkä varmana. '' Gilbert uhkasi.

Oliver heräsi ensimmäisiin auringon säteisiin, jotka pakenivat olohuoneen verhojen välistä. Tv:n päällä oleva kello näytti puoli kuutta aamulla. Finny oli samassa asennossa mihin oli nukahtanutkin, mutta puristi tiukasti Oliverin t-paitaa. Tämä hymyili. Heidänhän piti nähdä vasta kahdeltatoista, joten kai hänkin voisi sulkea vielä hetkeksi silmänsä. Finnykin näytti nukkuvan niin sikeästi, olisi sääli herättää tämä unestaan, varsinkin kun nimenomaan Oliver oli syypää tämän valvomiseen. Siispä hän otti Finnyn varovasti vielä lähemmäs, ja jatkoi untaan.

Ice käänsi kylkeään. Aamiaisen tuoksu tulvi hänen nenäänsä. Hän siristi silmiään auringon säteiden osuessa niihin. Hän näki seinäkellon kertoman ajan ja pyöräytti silmiään. Niin tyypillistä äitiä. Ice totesi, että oli parasta nousta itse, sillä kohta tulisi äiti herättämään, ja silloin päivä lähtisi käyntiin kaikkea muuta kuin hyvin. Hän arveli nimittäin, että äiti oli valvonut taas eteisessä ja odottanut Noria kotiin.

Ice oli arvannut oikein.

Äiti keitti puuroa keittiössä, mutta vilkuili koko ajan eteiseen. Ice huomasi puurokauhan, joka ei varmasti ollut ikinä kokenut niin kovia, kuin sinä aamuna äidin käsissä. Tuskinpa se ainakaan ostaessa oli ollut väännetty kolmestatoista kohtaa. Äiti ilmeisesti kuuli Icen, koska pian hän hihkaisi: '' Icee~ Ajattelin tulla kohta herättämään, mutta oletkin ilmeisesti hereillä. '' Ice istuutui pöytään, sillä jos hän olisi jättänyt aamiaisen välistä, hänkin olisi varmasti ollut sen jälkeen vääntynyt kolmeentoista osaan.

'' Kuule, sinähän näit Norin eilen, etkö nähnytkin? '' Äiti aloitti. Tätä Ice oli pelännytkin.

'' Näin minä. '' Ice vastasi hetken mietittyään.

'' Oliko hän kunnossa? '' Äiti uteli tarjoillessaan puuroa Icelle.

'' Oli. '' Ice sanoi taas. Hän toivoi, ettei äiti kyselisi enempää.

Ihmekyllä, äiti ei tosiaan kysellyt enempää. Sensijaan hän rutisti Ice-paran tiukkaan halaukseen ja alkoi nyyhkyttämään. '' Yritän puhua hänelle tänään. '' Ice sanoi. Ehkä hän sanoi sen siksi, ettei äiti roikkuisi hänessä, ehkä siksi, että hän ei halunnut olla enää Norin kanssa riidoissa. Nor oli kuitenkin hänelle todella tärkeä, eikä hänellä itsellään olisi mitään oikeutta kiukutella. Hänenhän syy se lopulta oli, ja Nor vain oli ollut huolissaan. Iceä hävetti tajuta oma typeryytensä vasta nyt.

Tino murisi yksikseen sängyssä. Hän niisti taas. Oli ollut ehkä vuosisadan typerin idea yrittää löytää Berwald viimeyönä. Kyllähän Tino oli Berwaldista nähnyt vilauksen, mutta se oli jäänyt ainoaksi, ja sitten Tino olikin harhaillut kaksi tuntia kaupungilla ja onnistunut saamaan jonkin sortin flunssan. Sitten kun hän oli tullut kotiin, hän oli mennyt nukkumaan, mutta herännyt viidentoista minuutin välein niistämään. Eikä tilannetta helpottanut kukkamuna, joka halusi kokoajan ulos.

Oliver tunsi nakerrusta varpaistaan. Hetken hän joutui miettimään, kunnes tajusi sen olevan Finnyn ylen syötetty Lemmikki kani Caesar. Caesar oli valkoinen kani, jolla oli ruskeita täpliä siellä täällä. Caesar olisi kokonsa puolesta mennyt ennemmin kissasta, kun mistään kanin suuntaisestakaan, niin lihava se oli.

Caesar oli myös viisas.

Eikä se jostain syystä pitänyt Oliverista. Sen takia se varmaan hänen varpaitansakin jyrsi puoli seitsemän aamulla.

'' Lopeta varpaitteni jyrsiminen, senkin pullero.'' Oliver murahti hiljaa, ettei herättäisi Finnyä.

Caesar mulkaisi Oliveria ja murahti. Oliverin mielestä kani oli outo muristessaan. Eihän ne edes murise?

Caesar lopetti jyrsimisen, ja lyllersi tiensä takaisin häkkiinsä. Ehkä se hautoi jotakin kostoa, muttei halunnut ottaa sitä riskiä, että sen rakas omistaja, Finny, heräisi. Oliver huokaisi. Miksei tuo kirottu eläin voinut sietää häntä?

Pian Oliverille kävi harvinaisen selväksi, mitä Caesar oli Korviensa välissä hautonut; Se oli alkanut rummuttamaan häkkinsä muovista tasoa, ettei Oliver vaan nukahtaisi. '' Lopeta tuo rummutus, senkin tankkeri, muuten pistän sinut pannulle. '' Caesar lopetti lopulta, mutta murisi vielä hiljaa Oliverin jatkaessa tyytyväisenä uniaan.

Nor heräsi samalta vuodesohvalta, minä edellisaamunakin. Danny nukkui Nor tiukasti otteessaan. Nor hymähti, kun katsoi Dannyn suupielessä valuvaa kuola vanaa. Nyt hän muisti heidän illalla käyneen keskustelunsa.

'' _Huoh, vimeinkin perillä.'' Danny huokaisi ja potki kengät jalastaan huolettomasti eteiseen. Nor vain tyytyi nyökkäämään. '' Kuule Nor, puhun nyt ihan suoraan..'' Danny aloitti vakavana. '' ..Mutta mitä aijot tehdä? Etkai aio vihoitella veljellesi lopunikää?'' Hän jatkoi. Nor säpsähti. Nor ei saanut kunnon vastausta aikaan, joten Danny jatkoi. '' Kuule, ihan tosi, en kestä katsoa kuin särjet sydäntäsi. '' Nor katsahti varpaisiinsa. '' Mitäkö aion tehdä? Voi, kumpa vain tietäisin.. '' Nor sanoi, hänen äänensä sortuen hyvää vauhtia. '' Ice on minulle todella rakas, mutta hän varmaan inhoaa minua sydämensä pohjasta..'' Nor jatkoi yksinäisten kyynelten raivatessa teitä Norin sileillä poskilla. '' Eikä varmana inhoa! Te vain paisutitte riidasta suuremman!'' Danny sanoi, astuen lähemmäs Noria. Hän otti Norin syleilyynsä, ja kantoi hänet olohuoneeseen. _

Ice. Nor oli ajatellut pikkuveljeään koko illan, ja nyt hänen teki suorastaan pahaa, ajatelleessaan viime päivien tapahtumia. Nor huokaisi. Oli hänkin isoveli.

Ensimmäisenä heräsi Gilbert. Hän nousi istumaan, ja katsahti kahteen sammuneeseen toveriinsa. '' Francis, Antonio, YLÖS!'' Hän karjaisi.

'' Hmh, vielä viisi minuuttia.'' Aneli Francis tokkuraisena.

'' Ei mitään viisiä minuutteja! Ja sinä myös, Antonio!'' Gilbert sanoi ja tökkäsi espanjalaista ystäväänsä vatsaan. '' Murhaaja voi vielä vaania keittiössä, ja te nukutte kuin pienet porsaat!''

'' .. Murhaaja? Ai niin, se…'' Antonio sanoi tokkuraisesti, sisäistämättä kuitenkaan mitään. Ei sillä, Francis paikoi varmasti myös Antonion puolesta.

'' Herranjestas, minä ihan unohdin sen!'' Hän karjaisi pystyyn pongahtaen.

'' Se huomattiin. '' Gilbert murahti.

'' Onkohan se enää siellä? '' Francis kysyi, välittämättä saksalaisen mollaamisesta.

'' Minä voin käydä katsomassa.'' Ilmoitti Antonio.

'' Antonio, Entä jos se on vielä siellä? En taivaan tähden anna sinun tapattaa itseäsi. '' Francis sanoi huolissaan.

'' Mi- minä menen sitten, jos te alatte jänistämään!'' Gilbert murahti.

'' Mutta juurihan minä sanoin että minä voin..'' Antonio intti.

'' Kuunnelkaapa, entäs jos me-'' Francis yritti, mutta hänen äänensä hautautui kahden muun kiistelyn alle.

'' Minä sanoin, että minä menen ja sillä sipuli!'' Gilbert selitti.

'' Ethän sinä edes pidä sipulista.'' Huomautti Antonio.

'' Pidän siitä ruuan kanssa, en raakana. '' Gilbert oikoi.

'' Johonkin ruokaan se saatetaan laittaa raakana.'' luennoi Antonio.

'' Niin, mutta-'' Gilbert aloitti, mutta hänet keskeyttikin Francis.

'' NYT KUUNTELETTE MINUA, JA PUHUTTE NIISTÄ SIPULEISTANNE MYÖHEMMIN, KIITOS!''

Kun Gilbert ja Antonio olivat pelkkinä korvina, Francis hymähti. '' Niin, että ajattelin, että voitaisiin mennä kaikki kolme? Sitten kuolee kaikki tai ei ketään. '' Francis luennoi.

'' Kuolee? Miten niin kuolee? Eikö me aiota varustautua?'' Gilbert kysyi.

'' Ai niin kuin aseistautua? No, meillä on käytettävissä vain tämän huoneen antimet, että jos löydät täältä jotain, millä rökitetään aavemurhaaja, niin siitä sitten vaan kokeilemaan. '' Francis sanoi.

Gilbert ei luovuttanut.

'' No aseita saamme esimerkiksi..'' Gilbert sanoi ja kiskoi vaatekaapin oven auki. '' Henkareista!''

'' Henkareista?'' Kysyivät Antonio ja Francis epäilevinä.

'' Niin niin, sillä voi esimerkiksi lyödä ja … Mikä tämä on?'' Gilbert kysyi, saadessaan käteen kauniin, vaalean naisten alusmekon.

'' Etkö tiedä? Alusmekko se on.'' Francis sanoi tyynen rauhallisena.

'' No kai minä nyt tiedän mikä tämä on! Mutta miksi se on sinun kaapissasi? Toivon, ettet aio pukea tätä yllesi.'' Gilbert jatkoi.

'' No en tietekään.'' Francis tuhahti, kuin asian olisi pitänyt olla itsestään selvyys. '' Se on Matthewia varten.''

'' Anteeksi mitä?'' Gilbert varmisti, vaikka olikin varma, että oli kuullut oikein. '' Matthewille? Tuohan on naisten mekko.''

'' Alusasu, itse asiassa. '' Korjasi Francis.

'' Se ja sama, naisten vaate se silti on!'' Gilbert intti.

'' Kai miehellä unelmia saa olla?'' Francis puolustautui.

'' No on sinulla unelmat.'' Gilbert huokaisi ja laittoi mekon, tai miksikä sitä ikinä kutsuttiinkaan, takaisin henkariin.

'' Minä taidan ymmärtää logiikkasi. '' Antonio pohti ääneen.

'' Älä nyt sinäkin, Ann. Yksi pervo tässä talossa riittää.'' Gilbert voihkaisi.

'' Kuulkaa.. '' Francis äkkiä aloitti. '' Tarvitaan muitakin aseistusta, ja minulla taitaa olla yöpöytäni laatikossa jotain juuri tähän sopivaa… ''

'' Upeeta! Arvasin että Franciksesta löytyy vielä sisäinen pahis!'' Gilbert hihkaisi.

Francis avasi yöpöytänsä laatikon, ja kaivoi sieltä esiin jotain, mikä sai Gilbertin suun loksahtamaan.

'' Francis, miksi HELVETISSÄ sinulla on YÖPÖYTÄSI laatikossa NOKKAHUILU!'' Gilbert karjaisi.

'' Se on oikea moni toimi työkalu! Jos naapurit möykkäävät, puhallan pilliin, ja he ymmärtävät olla hiljempaa, Sen voi laittaa ikkunan väliin, jos se ei meinaa pysyä auki ja… No, juuri tällaisia tilanteita varten on hyvä omistaa tällainen moneen tarkoitukseen soveltuva työkalu kuin nokkahuilu!'' Luennoi Francis.

'' No mitä ajattelit tuolla työkalullasi saada aikaan, kun täytyy taistella murhaaja haamua vastaan? Ampua sitä nuoteilla?'' Gilbert laukoi sarkastisesti.

'' Luulen, että meidän korvamme murtuisivat siinä touhussa. '' Järkeili Antonio.

'' Hmph, odottakaahan vain, kun näytän teille käytännössä kuinka erinomainen työkalu nokkahuilu onkaaan!'' Francis sanoi.

'' Kiva. Antonio, sinunkin täytyy varustautua.'' Gilbert valisti.

'' Ajattelin tässä, että voisin käyttää tätä.'' Antonio sanoi, ja esitteli löytämäänsä aikakausi lehteä.

'' Lehdelläkö ajattelit? '' Gilbbert kysyi, muttei huutanut niin kuin Francikselle.

'' Joo. Rullaan sen rullaksi. '' Ilmoitti Antonio.

'' Noniin uljaat sota toverit, valmistaudumme nyt rintamalle lähtöön ja..'' Gilbert aloitti juhlallisesti.

'' Eikö me ollakaan menossa keittiöön? '' Kysyi Antonio.

'' Ollaan! Yritin vain olla juhlallinen, ettei tule sitten valittamista tuon puoleisessa!'' Räyhäsi Gilbert.

'' Mihinköhän päin taivasta me joudutaan, kun ollaan kuoltu? '' Pohti Antonio.

'' Jaa-a. Toivotaan, että jonnekin lämpimään.'' Francis täydensi.

'' Voi saatanan talipäät! Katsokaapa vaikka puhelinluettelosta!'' Gilbert räyhäsi.

'' Hyvä idea, Francis missä sinä säilytät-''

'' SE OLI SARKASMIA AASIT!''

Keittiön ovi aukesi raottuen. Lattialla lojui paistinpannuja, kattiloita, veitsiä, lusikoita ja muuta sen sorttista. Kaapin ovet olivat kaikki apposen auki.

'' Se on tainnut etsiä murha asetta.'' Totesi Francis.

'' Ja koska se ei ole täällä, se tarkoittaa, että se löysi etsimänsä ja murhaa meidät millä hetkellä hyvänsä. '' Päätteli Antonio.

'' Voi saatana. Ja minä kun en uskonut kummituksiin. '' Gilbert sanoi kauhistuneena.

'' Onko teillä sama mielessä kuin minulla?'' Francis kysyi.

'' Se vähän riippuu.. '' Gilbert vastasi.

'' Riippuu? Aikooko se hirttää meidät?'' Antonio kysyi.

Se oli viimeinen tikki kahdelle muulle.

'' PAKOON!'' Francis kiljaisi, ja kaikki kolme ryntäsivät ulko-ovesta ulos, ja juoksivat bussipysäkille asti.

'' Koska bussi oikein tulee? '' Hermoili Francis, joka kuljetti sormeaan pysäkin aikataululla. '' Eihän meillä edes ole lippuja.'' Antonio huomautti. '' Minulla on rahaa takin taskussa. '' Francis sanoi. '' Mutta riittääkö se?'' Gilbert kysyi ja laski rahat. '' Tässä on kahteen aikuisen lippuun ja yhteen lastenlippuun varaa, joten, kuka menee lapsesta?'' Gilbert kysyi ja kääntyi katsomaa kahta muuta. '' Francis ei ainakaan. '' Gilbert huokaisi. '' Antonio voisi mennäkkin…'' Gilbert jatkoi. '' Mitä! Minäkö? En varmana. '' Antonio puolustautui. '' Ei sinun tarvitse esittää lasta. Kunhan vain ostat lasten lipun. '' Francis selitti. '' No olkoon sitten. '' Antonio myöntyi. '' Hei bussi tulee!" Gilbert sanoi ja osoitti bussia, joka ajoi pysäkkiä kohti.

Ludwig avasi kokoontumispaikan oven. Paikalla ei ollut vielä muita. Ludwig vilkaisi kelloa. Se oli puoli kymmenen, ei siis hätää. Kaikilla olisi aikaa tulla ajoissa paikalle, Ludwig pohti. Jostain syystä hän oli kuitenkin melko varma, että joku tunari onnistuisi saapumaan myöhässä, ja jostain syystä Bad touch triolaiset olivat hänen ' mahdolliset myöhästeliät. ' listan kärjessä.

Ludwigilla ei ollut aavistustakaan, että kyseinen kolmikko oli jo hyvää matkaa tulossa.

'' Miksiköhän ihmiset tuijottavat meitä? '' Francis ihmetteli ääneen. '' No niinpä! Luulisi että ihmisillä olisi parempaa tekemistäkin, kun tuijottaa meitä. '' Gilbert ärisi vastaukseksi. Antonio näytti miettivän jotakin.

'' Kuulkaa, minä luulen tietäväni mistä se johtuu..'' Hän sanoi hetken pohdittuaan.

'' No kerro ihmeessä meillekin. '' Gilbert sanoi.

'' Saatatte tajuta sen, kun katsotte hieman, mitä teillä on päällänne.'' Antonio tirskahti.

Ja niin he katsoivat.

'' Voi perse. '' Gilbert sihahti, kun huomasi lähteneensä tipu kuvioiduilla yöpuvun shortseilla liikenteeseen. Yläosaa hänellä edusti musta t-paita, ja takki.

Ei sen paremmin ollut Franciksellakaan. Hänellä oli pitkät flanelli housut, joissa vaaleanpunaisia, tummanpunaisia, valkoisia ja vaalean sinisiä raitoja. Hänellä yläosa oli T-paita, jossa oli kirjailu ' Paris. '. Myös hänellä oli takki.

Antoniolla oli saman malliset yöpuvun housut, kun Gilbertillä, mutta ne olivat oranssit, ja niissä oli tomaatin kuvia. Hänellä oli punainen t-paita, ja myös takki.

'' Taidettiin lähteä aika kiireellä. Minulla ei ole edes puhelinta. '' Francis naurahti. '' No minun puhelimeni ja lompakkoni on sillä viiksivallulla. '' Gilbert huokaisi. '' Minun jäivät myös Francikselle. '' Antonio sanoi.

'' Uima kamoista puhumattakaan.. '' Gilbert huokaisi.

'' Sekin vielä. '' totesi Francis.

Ludwig oli juuri saanut kahvin tippumaan, kun ovikello soi. Hän oli tyytyväinen, että ainakin joku olisi ajoissa. Hän avasi oven, ja oli vähällä saada sydänkohtauksen.

'' Älä nyt näytä siltä, kun olisit sydän kohtauksen saanut. '' Gilbert huomautti veljensä ilmeelle.

'' Ei kun siis sitä vaan että yleensä teitä saa odottaa kauiten. '' Ludwig totesi. '' Ja mitä ihmettä teillä on yllänne? Onko minulta mennyt jotain ohi?'' Ludwig jatkoi katsoen kolmikon puvustusta.

'' Älä aloita. Tuli vain pari muuttujaa matkaan. '' Gilbert murisi.

'' No tuli ilmeisesti. Tulkaa sisään, kohta kahvikin on valmista. '' Ludwig sanoi.

Seuraavana saapui Ivan, Yao, Kiku ja Berwald. Berwaldiin he olivat törmännyt vasta hiekkatiellä.

Ivan ja Yao olivat ilmeisesti alkaneet seurustella, sillä he olivat toisissaan kiinni kuin kyyhkyläiset. Eikä kummallakaan ollut ilmeisesti minkäänlaista halua peitellä asiaa. Se ei ollut kenellekään varsinainen yllätys, koska näiden kahden välillä oli ollut jo niin pitkään jotain säpinää, että oli vain ajan kysymys, koska he alkavat seurustella.

Oliver heräsi taas. Tällä kertaa tankkerikani oli kavunnut hänen ja Finnyn väliin. Oliver mulkoili Caesaria. Miksi sen kanin piti aina tunkea joka paikkaan? Silloin heräsi Finny.

'' Paljonko kello on?'' Hän kysyi. '' Sen verran, että täytyisi nousta. '' Oliver kertoi. Finny kohottautui istumaan. Caesar alkoi ääntelemään villisti, olihan hänen rakas omistajansa viimein herännyt. '' Oi, Caesar on tullut viereen nukkumaan~'' Finny kujersi ja nosti Kanin syliinsä. '' Tunkenut väliin, pikemminkin.'' Oliver oikaisi. Finny tuhahti. Oliver otti tätä käsistä. '' Nakkaa se kanisi pois, haluan halin. '' Oliver sanoi päättäväisesti. '' Mongut kuin pikkulapsi. '' Finny totesi, mutta laski silti Caesarin pois sylistään. Caesar alkoi murista, mutta hyvin hiljaa. Oliver otti Finnyn tiukkaan halaukseen. '' Puristat minulta silmät päästä. '' Finny huomautti. Oliver löysäsi otettaan, mutta vain siksi aikaa, että löysi toisen huulet omillaan. He suutelivat pitkään, Caesarin mustasukkaisuus murinan yltyessä. Kun heidän huulensa erkanivat, Finny yritti vääntää kasvoilleen toruvan ilmeen. '' Pusuista ei ollut puhetta.'' Hän sanoi. Oliver hymyili. '' Ei ollutkaan. Et näyttänyt kyllä pistävän vastaankaan. '' Hän naurahti. Finny ei voinut enää olla hymyilemättä. '' Olet välillä ihan hassu, tiesitkö?'' Hän kysyi naurahtaen heleästi. '' Tule, mennään tekemään aamupalaa.'' Hän jatkoi. '' Sinä teet. Muistat kai, kun minä sain viimeksi ohjat käsiini? '' Oliver huomautti ja istuutui keittiön pöydän ääreen. '' Tarkoitatko nyt sitä kertaa, kun meinasin tukehtua savuun? Kuinka voisin unohtaa. '' Finny naurahti. '' Se oli oikeasti vahinko. Ajattelin vain, että pullat olisivat paistuneet nopeammin, jos aluksi laittaa heti täydelle teholle…'' Oliver puolustautui. '' Onneksi ambulanssi tuli ajoissa. '' Huokaisi Finny. Se oli tosiaankin ollut yksi hulabaloo…

_Finny oli tulossa kotiin. Hänellä oli ollut kitaratunti, ja sen takia hän tuli myöhempään kuin yleensä. Oliver oli varmastikin jo kotona. Finny avasi ulko-oven ja suuri savupilvi pöllähti ulos, ja Finny yskäisi. '' Oliver, Köh, mitä ihmettä täällä tapahtuu?'' Hän huhuili tuskin nähden nenäänsä pidemmälle. Oliver ei näyttänyt olevan moksiskaan. '' Minä vähän leivon. '' Hän vastasi. Finnyn yskintä yltyi, ja hän joutui nojautumaan keittiön ovenkarmiin. Vasta nyt Oliver huomasi savun. '' Herranjumala, missä välissä tänne tuli tämä savu Finny?'' Oliver kysyi, ja katsahti sitten Finnyyn, joka yski rajusti. '' Finny? Finny!'' Viimeinen asia mitä Finny muistaa, oli että Oliver ravisteli häntä olkapäistä ja pyysi avaamaan silmänsä. Seuraavan kerran hän oli herännyt sairaalasta, ja lääkärit kertoivat hänen nukkuneen jo kolme päivää putkeen. Oliver oli ollut tajuttoman huolissaan, ja siitä päivästä lähtien Finnyllä on ollut yksinoikeus ruuanlaittoon. _

'' Olen todella pahoillani. '' Oliver sanoi pahoittelevasti. Finny kääntyi Oliveriin päin, ja hymyili hellästi. '' Eihän se sinun syysi ole, että minun keuhkoni ovat niin huonot mitä on, ja sinähän minut pelastit sieltä. '' Hän sanoi rauhoittavasti. Oliver katsahti pöytää. '' Et tiedäkkään miten pelkäsin, kun näin sairaalassa, miten he asettivat sinuun letkuja, joista yksi antoi lisä happea, etkä arvaakaan, kuinka minä pelkäsin puolestani ja olin repiä hiukset päästäni silkasta vihasta itseäni kohtaan.. '' Oliver selosti. Finny huokaisi syvään, ja tuli sitten Oliverin luokse pöydän ääreen. Finny nosti kätensä vanhemman miehen poskille ja hymyili. '' Joka tapauksessa olen nyt tässä. '' Finny sanoi ja suuteli Oliveria huulille. Oliver hymyili. '' Rakastan sinua niin~ '' Oliver kujersi ja puristi tämän tiukkaan halaukseen.

Toisaalla Francis näytti äimistyneeltä. '' Sinä ja Yao siis todella… Seurustelette?'' Francis toisti. Ivan hymyili iloisesti Francikselle, puristaen Yaon yhä lähemmäs itseään. '' Da. Pitää paikaansa. '' Ivan vastasi. He jopa istuivat sylikkäin aamukahvi pöydässä. '' No mutta hyvänen aika, Onnea!'' Francis toivotti. '' Kiitos kiitos. '' Ivan hykersi. Kiku otti tuoreesta parista ( salaa ) valokuvia minkä ehti. Parien salakuvaaminen oli ollut hänen harrastuksensa ala-asteelta, ja nyttemmin siitä oli tullut enemmänkin _intohimoinen pakkomielle. _Mutta Kikua pidettiin niin rauhallisena tyyppinä, ettei kukaan olisikaan osannut epäillä japanilaisesta mitään sellaisiin harrastuksiin liittyvää, onneksi.

Ludwig pyöritti lusikkaa kahvissaan, ehkä asiat menisivät tänään paremmin? Niin hän ainakin toivoi, katsoessaan espanjalaista, joka näytti kurjalta. Francis istui Antonion vieressä, ja yritti piristää tätä kaikin tavoin, mutta mikään ei tuntunut tehoavan. Asiaa tuntui pahentavan Feliciano ja Lovino, jotka astuivat ovesta juuri silloin sisään. '' Ve~ Huomenta!'' Feliciano toivotti Lovinon istuessa toiseen päähän espanjalaisesta. Feliciano katsahti Ludwigiin, ja hymy tuntui vain aurinkoistuvan. '' Ludwig, tulisitko vähän tuonne?'' Feliciano pyysi, viitaten yläkerran suuntaan. Kylmät väreet hiipivät pitkin Lovinon selkää, kun hän muisteli noiden kahden edellistä yläkerrassa viettämää tuokiota. '' Öh…Toki. '' Ludwig vastasi, ja kaksikko katosi yläkertaan. Sitten ovesta astui Tino, Arthur, Oliver ja tämän perässä Finny. Franciksen kulmat kohosivat siinä missä Gilbertinkin, kun Oliverin takana oli joku, jota juuri kukaan ei ollut ennen nähnyt. '' Oliver hei, kuka tuo on? '' Francis kysyi. Oliver alkoi hymyillä leveästi. '' Hän on Finny. '' Hän sanoi tyytyväisesti. '' Onpas sinulla suloisia sukulaisia! Hänhän on pikkuveljesi eikö niin? '' Francis hössötti, minkä takia Finnyn ilme ehkä olikin näkemisen arvoinen. '' Hän ei ole minulle sukua, hän on poikaystäväni. '' Oliver ilmoitti. '' Ja ennen kuin ehditte kysyä, olen jo lukion viimeisellä.'' Finny lisäsi. Siitä alkoikin sitten Gilbertin ja Franciksen kysymys aalto, jonka Oliver keskeytti vetäisten Finnyn taas itsensä lähelle. '' Finny, tuo vaalea hiuksinen Ranskis tuossa on Francis. Hän on se yksi niistä, joka joutui putkaan kanssani. Tuo albiino taas on Gilbert, se joka sai putkan sängyistä toisen. '' Oliver selitti. Finny hymyili kaksikolle. '' Hauska tavata. '' hän sanoi. '' Samoin. '' Francis ja Gilbert vastasivat kuorossa. Lovino oli mennyt olohuoneeseen katsomaan telkkaria, kun Finny ja Oliver saapuivat keittiöön. Oliverista oli huvittavaa, ettei Finnyllä yltänyt tuolilla istuessa kunnolla jalat maahan. Antonio oli löytänyt jostain lehden ja luki sitä niin tiukasti, ettei ollut varmaan edes huomannut tämän tuloa. Finny tuntui olevan kuitenkin kiinnostunut Antoniosta, ja katsoikin tätä kulma hieman kurtussa. '' Mikä on?'' Oliver kysyi hiljaa, mutta Finny ei vastannut. Kun Antonio nosti hieman katsettaan, Finnyn kulmat kohosivat. '' Se olet sinä!'' Finny henkäisi, muttei liikuttanut kuitenkaan katsettaan Antoniosta, joka oli havahtunut nyt lehtensä luvusta, ja tuijotti Finnyä, kulmat koholla hänkin. '' Oho.'' Antonio sanoi. '' Tunnetteko te kaksi jostain?'' Francis kysyi Oliverin kanssa miltein samaan aikaan, Gilbertin näyttäessä yrittää ottaa selvää tilanteesta kerrankin kuuntelemalla. Antonio tuntui saavan jostain taas vähän elämän halua, ja hymyili. '' Finny! Mistä sinä siihen tupsahdit?'' Hän uteli. '' Tulin juuri äsken. Samaa voisi kysyä sinulta!'' Finny naurahti. Francis kyllästyi epätietoisuuteen ja pamautti kätensä pöytään. '' Mistä te oikein tunnette? '' Myös Lovino kohotti katsettaan olohuoneesta, nähdäkseen, mitä siellä tapahtuu. '' Kyllä. tunnemme. Hän kävi silloin Lukion kolmatta, kun minä olin ensimmäisellä vuosikurssilla! Antonio ei ollut meidän koulua, mutta kävi samoilla kitara tunneilla kun minä!'' Finny selosti. '' No kukapa olisi uskonut…'' Francis sanoi, mutta hätkähti sitten. '' KITARATUNNEILLA? Antonio, minä kun luulin, ettet ole soittanut kitaraa sitten yhdeksän vuotiaan. '' Antonio hieroi nolostuneena niskaansa. '' No enhän minä ollutkaan. Lukiossa huomasin erään musiikki painotteisen koulun ilmoituksen, ja menin sinne iltapäivän kitara tunneille. '' Antonio selitti. '' Mutta Antonio ei harjoitellut niin kuin me muut. Koska meitä oli niin paljon, niin opettaja palkkasi jonkun ammatti taitoisen auttamaan häntä työssään, ja se oli sitten Antonio!'' Finny selosti. Francis, Oliver, Gilbert, ja olohuoneessa salakuunteleva Lovino näyttivät hämmentyneiltä. Nyt kun Lovino muisteli, niin yhdessä vaiheessa lukiota Antoniolla oli aina maanantaisin menoa koulujen jälkeenkin. Hän oli tuntenut Antonion seitsemännestä luokasta lähtien. '' Ainiin, sinähän silloin tarvitsit rahaa. Minä ihan mietinkin, mistä se sinun lompakkoosi silloin tuli. '' Gilbert pohti ääneen. '' Nyt kun muuten olet siinä, Antonio, tarvitsisin apuasi. '' Finny aloitti Gilbertin istuutuessa pöytään Francsiksel viereen. Oliverkin löysi paikan itselleen Finnyn ja Gilbertin välistä. '' Autan jos vaan voin..'' Antonio lupasi. Finny nousi pöydästä ja kipitti eteiseen. Pian hän palasi suuren kitara kotelon kanssa. '' Onko sinulla kitara?'' Kysyi hämmästynyt Francis. Gilbert naurahti räkäisesti Francikselle, ennen kuin sanoi. '' Miksi hän olisi tutustunut Antonioon KITARA kurssilla, jos hän ei soittaisi sitä?'' Francis tajusi oman virheensä ja naurahti. '' Anteeksi, oli taas vähän lyhyet yöunet.'' Finny nosti kotelosta punaisen sähkökitaran, joka kiilsi kuin uusi. ihailevat henkäykset täyttivät pöydän, jossa istui Franciksen, Gilbertin, Antonion, Oliverin ja Finnyn lisäksi myös Kiku ja Tino. Antonion kulmat kohosivat jälleen. '' Uskomatonta! Siitä on kolme vuotta, kun näin kitarasi viimeksi, eikä siinä ole naarmun naarmua!'' Antonio päivitteli. Finny punastui. '' Pidän siitä aika hyvää huolta. '' Hän sopersi. '' Mutta siis, se on soinut tosi epävireisesti viimeaikoina, vaikka olenkin virittänyt sen monta kertaa!'' Finny sanoi, ja kuulosti äänensävyltään äidiltä, joka oli lapsensa kanssa terveyshoitolassa. '' Hmm.. Voi olla että sen kielet täytyy vaihtaa. En tunne sähkökitaroita niin hyvin kuin akustiset, mutta jonkin verran on tullut tutuksi. Kokeile soittaa sitä, niin tiedän, onko vika kielissä. '' Antonio neuvoi. Francis näytti järkyttyneeltä.'' Antonio kuulostaa ammattilaiselta. '' Hän kuiskasi Gilbertin korvaan. Gilbert huokaisi syvään ja kuiskasi Francikselle takaisin: '' Hän on sentään tehnyt jotain järkevää soittimilla, eikä tunkenut niitä ikkunoiden väliin. '' Finny oli lehahtanut punaiseksi. '' S-soittaakko? Mu-mutta enhän minä osaa, ja ta-tarkoitan että, eihän minulla edes ole vahvistinta mukana..'' Hän sopersi. Oliver kohotti kulmiaan. '' Osaatpas! Soita nyt, niin kysytään sitten, kenen mielestä soittosi oli huonoa. '' Oliver sanoi ja hymyili Finnylle. Finny huokaisi. '' N-no hyvä on sitten. Ja niin Finny alkoi soittamaan. Ja kaikilla läsnä oliolla loksahti suut auki ainakin lattiaan, myös Ludwigilla ja Felicianolla, jotka olivat saapuneet keittiöön.

Arthur nosti katseensa televisiosta ja käveli keittiöön. Poikahan oli oikea virtuoosi! Mutta ennenkin soittaneen korvaan kuului pieni epävire, joka soitossa vallitsi. Kun soitto loppui, kaikki olivat kuin ällikällä lyötyjä. Finny oli hengästynyt hieman. '' Anteeksi, se oli varmasti aika kamalaa. '' Finny sopersi varpailleen. '' Kristus varjele.'' Henkäisi Francis. '' Kuinka kauan sinä olet soittanut kitaraasi? Vähintään kymmenen vuotta!'' Finny punastui taas. '' Itseasiassa, reilut kaksi vuotta. '' Finny oikaisi. Ja oli siinä muiden ilmeissä totisesti nähtävää. Antonio ei ollut saanut selkoa, mikä kitaraa vaivasi, mutta eräällä toisella taisi olla tähän ongelmaan ratkaisu.

'' Epävireisyys johtuu siitä, että kielesi ovat ruosteessa. '' Arthur sanoi keskelle hiljaisuutta kitaraa osoittaen. '' Se paksuin erityisesti. '' Hän lisäsi kaikkien läsnä olleiden kääntyessä tähän kummastunut ilme kasvoillaan. Ensimmäinen, joka sai suunsa auki, oli, kuinka ollakaan, Francis. '' Mistä asti sinä olet tuntenut kitaroita?'' Hän kysyi, mutta Englantilainen ei välittänyt Franciksen kommentista vaan sanoi. '' Kannattaa vaihtaa ne. '' Finny näytti siltä, kuin olisi jäätynyt kalikaksi. '' Kiitos paljon. Pelkäsin jo, että olen rikkonut sen. '' Finny huokaisi helpottuneena. Siitä lähti puheen sorina pöydän ympärillä.

Ihmisiä alkoi virrata vähitellen paikalle, ja kaikki ketkä tulivat Finnyn ja Oliverin jälkeen, ihmettelivät kolmea asiaa.

Kitara koteloa eteisessä.

Finnyä, jonka harva oli ennen nähnyt.

Miksi ihmiset puhuivat kielien katkomisesta ruokapöydässä.

Kello oli jo puoli kaksitoista, ja ainoat, ketkä enää puuttuivat, olivat Alfred ja Matthew.

'' Toivottavasti sanonta : ' Sankari saapuu aina tyylikkäästi myöhässä ' Ei pidä tässä tapauksessa paikaansa.'' Oliver naurahti. Ainoa, ketä taisi ymmärtää vitsin, oli Francis, joka räjähti nauruun, Arthur, joka kääntyi poispäin, ja Ludwig, joka huokaisi raskaasti. Sitten laskeutui hiljaisuus, kun miltein kaikki syventyivät lukemaan lehteä.

'' Pupupupupupupupupuuu..''

'' Mikä se oli?'' Kysyi Ludwig, saaden muidenkin pöydässä olleiden huomion.

'' Pupupupupupupupupuu…''

Oliver vilkaisi vieressään istuvaa Finnyä epäilevästi, muut ottivat Oliverista mallia, tietämättään kuitenkaan miksi.

'' PupupupupurrrPUPUpurr…'' Ääni kuulosti nyt hermostuneelta.

Oliver huokaisi, ja katsoi Finnyä toinen kulma koholla. Finny huomasi katseen ja punastui. '' Jaahas, raahasit sitten tankkerisi mukaan. '' Oliver totesi. Kukaan muu ei tajunnut, mitä Oliver tarkoitti, paitsi Finny.

'' En voinut jättää sitä kotiin.. '' Finny sopersi hiljaa.

'' Olisitpas! Se rontti painaa enemmän kuin tiiliskivi, selkäsi hajoaa sen painosta, jos kanniskelet sitä ympäri kyliä. '' Oliver intti.

'' Mikä painaa enemmän kuin tiiliskivi?'' Uteli Ludwig. Finny huokaisi, ja nosti repustaan jotain pörröistä.

'' Pupupuu.'' Kujersi Caesar tyytyväisesti päästyään rakkaan Finnynsä syliin. '' Lemmikki kanini Caesar. '' Finny vastasi nolona.

Ensimmäisenä innostui Tino, joka rakasti eläimiä yli kaiken. '' Se on suloinen! Hyber suloinen!~ '' Tino hihkui. Berwald punastui. Myös muut alkoivat tutkiskella kania lähemmin. '' Se on aika pulska. '' Lipsautti Francis, vaikka kaikkihan sen näkivät. Siis sen, että pupu oli ISO.'' Sillä on vain isot luut. '' Finny selitti. Caesar tuijotti ihmisiä suurilla silmillään. '' Enpä ennen ole nähnyt yhtä kihara turkkista kania. '' Luudwig päivitteli. '' Ve~ se on niin suloinen!'' Feliciano hihkui. Erityisen innoissaan näytti olevan Nor, josta ainoastaan Danny ja Ice huomasivat, että tämä oli kaikista eniten innoissaan. Nor piti kaneista ja pupuista, vaikkei sitä ehkä uskoisikaan. Danny tiesi, ettei Nor kehtaisi, joten hän kysyisi Norin puolesta. '' Saanko pitää sitä? '' Finny hymyili. '' Toki toki. Se sitten painaa pikkuisen. '' Finny varoitti. Danny nosti Caesarin käsiinsä. Se tuijotti Dannya silmät lautasina. '' Haluatko sinä pitää sitä Nor?'' Danny kysyi Norilta. Heidän ympärillään oli käynnistynyt keskustelu kaneista, eikä siksi kaikki tuijottaneet, kun Nor otti kanin syliinsä. Nor piti sitä aina siihen asti, että melkein jo myöhästyneet astuivat sisään: Matthew ja kepeillä linkuttava Alfred. '' The Hero is- Mikä tuo on? '' Alfred kysyi ja osoitti Norin sylissä tyytyväisesti loikoilevaa kania. '' Se on minun Kanini. '' Finny sanoi. Alfred tuijotti tätä hetken. '' Kuka sinä sitten olet? '' Hän kysyi. Pikaisten esittelyjen jälkeen, Feliciano katsahti Alfredin jalkaan, ja kysyi. '' Onko jalkasi pipi? '' Alfred katsahti jalkaansa. '' Joo ei tässä mitään, se on iha okei. '' Hän sanoi. '' Mistä se tuli?'' kysyi Francis. '' No.. Astuin lasinsiruihin ulkona, kun minulla ei ollut kenkiä.. '' Alfred lipsautti, ja tajusi vasta silloin, että olisi voinut sanoa vain, että 'astuin lasin siruihin. ' Kukaan ei onneksi kysynyt mitään. Muiden mielestä ei ehkä ollut outoa, että ihminen juoksee ulkona ilman kenkiä. Tai sitten heidän mielestään ei ollut outoa, että Alfred juoksi ulkona ilman kenkiä. Gilbert hämmentyi jostain ihan muusta, kun tästä lasinsirukenkä- ongelmasta. '' Francis, mitä tämä on? Et huomioi Matthewia ollenkaan! '' Gilbert kuiskasi Franciksen korvaan. Francis hymyili. '' Aioin olla vaikeasti tavoiteltava, ja nähdä, aikooko hän yrittää silti. '' Francis kuiskutti takaisin. Gilbert pyöräytti silmiään. Kun Ludwig laski kahvukuppinsa hieman rymisten tiskialtaaseen, Francis, Gilbert ja Antonio hätkähtivät. Nyt vasta, kun Alfred siitä ääneen huomautti, kolmikon vaatekertaa alettiin katsoa vasta tarkoin. '' Kuten sanoin, tuli pari muuttujaa. Meillä ei muuten ole uimakamoja.'' Gilbert sanoi. Ludwig kasahti tyytymättömänä veljeensä. '' No eipä tietenkään. Olisihan se pitänyt arvata. '' Hän huokaisi. '' Älä nyt yhtään valita siinä, jos tietäisit, millainen yö meillä on takana, et vi***ilisi yhtään!'' Gilbert puolustautui, ja keräsi oudoksuvia katseita. '' No onko teillä ollut sitten rankkakin yö? '' Kysyi Ludwig nojaten tiskipöytää.

'' Meinattiin kuule tulla tapetuiksi! '' Gilbert sanoi. Kaikki hiljenivät.

'' Niin, mutta ei vaan tiedetä millä se aikoi meidät tappaa. '' Francis sanoi.

'' Mutta etkös sinä sanonut, että se hirttää meidät?'' Antonio kysyi.

'' No en varmana. Sinä sen trailerin kerronan hoidit.'' vannoi Francis.

'' Siis kuka teitä nyt on tappamassa?'' Kysyi Ludwig, tietämättä ottaako uutisen tosissaan vaiko ei.

'' No en minä tiedä! Ei kauheesti tullu tarrakuvia vaihdeltua!'' Gilbert sanoi.

'' Tiedetään me itse asiassa yksi vuoren varma seikka. '' Francis huomautti. '' Se nimittäin, että se on kummitus. ''

Nyt Ludwig tiesi vastauksen, ottaako uutisen tosissaan vaiko ei.

'' Ettekö olisi voineet jättää juopottelut siihen sunnuntai iltaan?'' Ludwig kysyi.

'' Me ei juotu mitään, vannon vaikka isänmaani kautta, ettei alkoholia nautittu!'' Gilbert suutahti.

'' Se selittääkin, miksei preussia ole enää olemassa. '' Päätteli Ivan.

'' No vannotaan sitten Ranskan maan nimeen, ettei alkoholia käytetty.'' Intti Gilbert yhä.

'' Vannotaan! Alkoholia emme nauttineet, ainoastaan kerroskakun ja popcornia. Saatte valani.'' Francis sanoi juhlallisesti.

'' Sinunhan valasi tämän ratkaiseekin. '' Murahti Lovino.

'' Jos tuolle olisi antanut pullon…'' Gilbert aloitti ja osoitti Antoniota. '' Niin se ei nyt istuisi tossa!''

'' Kaiken lisäksi emme olisi keksineet käyttää nerokasta asettani, ellemme olisi olleet selvin päin.'' Francis sanoi ylpeänä.

'' No mikä se sitten on? Toivon sinun puolestasi, ettei asunnossasi ole kovin montaa reikää…'' Feliciano pahoitteli.

'' Hui, enkai minä nyt aseita käyttäisi!'' Francis kauhistui.

'' Vaan? '' Uteli Oliver, ryhdistäen Finnyä sylissään.

'' No nokkahuilua tietenkin!'' Francis huudahti, kuin asia olisi ollut itsestään selvyys.

Hiljaisuus.

'' Te siis olitte kaato kännissä. '' Tuomitsi Yao.

Muiden kiistellessä siitä, oliko kolmikko ollut humalassa vai ei, Lovino oli takertunut Gilbertin sanoihin. ' Jos tuolle olisi antanut pullon, niin se ei istuisi nyt tossa!' Tarkoittiko Gilbert, että Antoniolla olisi ollut niin kova krapula, ettei tämä olisi päässyt sängystä ylös, vai tarkoittiko hän, että…

.. Antonio olisi juonut itsensä hengiltä?

Kun kolmikko viimein sain Ludwigin vakuutettua, ettei alkoholia oltu nautittu sitten sunnuntain, ja kolmikko oli saanut laina uimahousut, Ludwig otti puheen vuoron. '' Eli nyt, kun kaikki on luultavasti tehty, voisimme lähteä. '' Hän ilmoitti. Ja niin he marssivat ovesta ulos.

Heidän kävellessä hiekkatietä, Nor oli eksynyt puhumaan Finnyn kanssa kaneista. Niin mukava keskustelu heillä oli, että Oliver ja Danny unohdettiin lähes kokonaan.

Ice käveli kauempana. Hän katsoi Noria. Kuinka hän ikinä kehtaisi mennä pyytämään anteeksi veljeltään anteeksi omaa kiukutteluaan? Tämä oli vaikeaa. Äkkiä joku juoksi hänet takaa päin kiinni. Se oli Gilbert. '' Ice! Huh, sainpa sinut kiinni. Etkö kuullut kun huusin sinulle?'' Gilbert kyseli. '' Ai huusitko? Anteeksi, olin niin ajatuksissani…'' Ice sanoi hiljaa. '' Ai. Anteeksi, jos olet yrittänyt laittaa viestiä. En ole nähnyt niitä, kun se viiksi vallu ei vaivautunut sitä minulle antamaan. '' Gilbert sanoi. Hän ja Ice olivat tekstiviestitelleet jo pitkään, ja he olivat hyviä ystäviä, mistä kukaan muu ei tiennyt. '' Aavistelinkin vähän, ettet ole varmaan puhelimesi lähellä, kun et vastannut. '' Ice hymyili. '' Sattuuko sinun poskiisi enää? Sait aika hyvin turpiin silloin..'' Gilbert sanoi, ja katsoi Icen poskia, joista toisessa oli isohko laastari, ja toinen vain oli punertavan violetti. '' Ei oikeastaan. '' Ice vastasi. '' Kuule, voitaisiinko kerrata joku päivä yhdessä matikkaa? Sinä olet siinä niin hyvä, kun minä taas olen tipahtanut viime aikoina totaalisesti kärryiltä. '' Ice kysyi. Gilbert hymyili. '' Toki. Auta sinäkin minua sitten siinä kemia kirjoitelmassa. En tajua siitä mitään. '' Gilbert naurahti. Ice hymyili. Onneksi hänellä oli Gilbertin kaltainen ihminen. '' Voit tulla meille vaikka yöksi. Emme saa kuitenkaan kaikkea opiskeltua päivässä. '' Ice ehdotti. '' Todellako? Mahtava idea!'' Gilbert riemastui, ja he alkoivat keskustella jostain arkisista asioista. Molemmat heistä tiesivät, että heidän välillään oli muutakin, ja he tiesivät myös toistensa tunteista, mutta pitivät mielellään matalaa profiilia. Ainakin nyt.

Lovinon päässä pyöri. Hän ei ollut saanut Gilbertin vihjauksesta selville, olisiko Antoniolle todella tullut niin paha krapula, ettei tämä olisi aamulla päässyt ylös, vai olisiko Antonio juonut itsensä hengiltä heidän riitansa takia? Lovino pudisti päätään. Se idiootti on aina niin ylipirteä, ettei se voisi ajatella mitään itsetuhoista, Lovino pohti.

'' Antonio parka, hänhän on kuin kävelevä kuollut. '' Yao sanoi vähän matkan päässä hänestä. Yao puhui ilmeisesti Ivanille, tai ainakin kyseisen venäläisen kädessä tämä ainakin roikkui.

'' Mutta eihän eläviä kuolleita ole olemassa.'' Ivan vastasi järkevästi.

'' No ei niin, mutta sellaiselta Antonio näyttää. Ylensä hänen aurinkoiselta olemukseltaan saa suojautua miltein aurinkolasien kera. '' Yao sanoi hieman kummastuneen ja huolestuneen maku äänessään. Ivan nyrpisti otsansa kurttuun, kuin miettisi ankarastikin.

'' Ne, ehkäpä hän kyllästynyt vain yksinoloon. Kyllä minäkin olisin kyllästynyt, jos et olisi suostunut _kosintaani._''

Nyt Yao oli varmasti kuullut väärin.

''Ko—Mitä?'' Yao kysyi, hakien pohjaa sille, että oli kuullut väärin.

'' Niin, kosintaani. Miksikäs sinä sitä luulit?'' Ivan kysyi viattomasti.

'' Minä—Äh, ei mitään. '' Yao sanoi posket punaisina.

Ludwig joukkoineen pääsi viimein bussipysäkille. Ludwigia hävetti katseet, joita he joukko herätti. Hän kuuli kerran pienen tytön kysyneen äidiltään, mitä tuo outo kolmikko teki, tarkoittaen Bad touch trioa, joka parhaillaan yritti saada Antoniota piristymään mitä kummallisin keinoin. Sitten muuan ajatus hiipi Ludwigin mieleen, tai pikemminkin muisto tältä aamulta:

_Feliciano saapui aamulla Ludwigin luokse, ja pyysi, olisiko heidän mahdollista puhua kahden. Ludwig suostui ja he menivät yhteen yläkerran huoneista. Kun Ludwig sulki oven perässään, Feliciano istuutui sängylle. Hän näytti neuvottomalta. '' Onko jokin hullusti?'' Ludwig kysyi ja istuutui tämän vierelle. Feliciano nyyhkäisi hiljaa. '' Ludwig, en tiedä mitä tehdä.. Isoisä kertoi, että minulle on tarjottu opiskelu paikkaa erään kuuluisan taiteilian ateljeessa. '' Feliciano selitti surkeana. Ludwigista ei ollut yhtään yllättävää, että Felicianon kaltainen taiteilia pääsisi kuuluisan taiteilian oppiin. Siitähän Feliciano oli haaveillutkin, joten, mistä kiikastaa? ''Sehän on hienoa! '' Ludwig henkäisi. Feliciano näytti surkealta. '' Mutta sitä varten minun täytyisi muuttaa Italiaan..'' Feliciano nyyhkytti. Ludwigin sydän taisi jättää yhden lyönnin väliin. '' M-muuttaa Italiaan? '' Ludwig toisti, toivoen kuulleensa väärin. '' Niin.'' Feliciano vastasi. _

_Syntyi pitkä, painostava hiljaisuus. _

' '' _Aijotko ottaa paikan? '' Ludwig kysyi. Olisihan se hieno tilaisuus Felicianolle, mutta… Feliciano laski päätään. '' En tiedä. En haluaisi jättää ystäviäni tänne… Enkä varsinkaan sinua.'' Feliciano sanoi Ludwigin punastuksesta välittämättä. Hän huokaisi raskaasti, ja jatkoi: '' Mutta toisaalta, hän on arvostettu taiteilija meillä Italiassa, ja isoisän mielestä olisi typerää jättää näin harvinaislaatuinen tilaisuus käyttämättä, varsinkin kun sinne valitaan vain muutamia… Mutta en tiedä, pystynkö jättämään ystäviäni tänne.'' Feliciano jatkoi. _

_Taas hiljaisuus. '' Mihin asti sinulla on aikaa miettiä?'' Ludwig kysyi rikkoen hiljaisuuden. _

'' _Tämän kuun loppuun, sitten pitää sanoa: Kyllä vai ei. '' Feliciano sanoi onnettomana. _

_Ludwigin olisi tehnyt mieli sanoa, ettei Feliciano saa lähteä italiaan, ja että hän rakastaa Felicianoa, muttei hän kyennyt. Hän mietti pitkään, mitä sanoa, mutta tyytyi lopulta sanomaan mahdollisimman vakaalla äänellä. '' Mieti ihan rauhassa. Tuen sinua päätöksessäsi, mihin sitten ikinä päädytkään. '' Feliciano yritti hymyillä Ludwigille. Sitten he menivät alakertaan….'_

'' Hei Ludwig, nyt pois unimaailmasta, bussi tulee. Ja sinä myös!'' Gilbert komensi ja tökkäisi Francista vatsaan, tämän jääneen unelmoimaan liian kauaksi aikaa. '' Hei, ei tarvitse tökkiä. '' Francis sanoi hieroen vatsaansa, aivan kuin Gilbert olisi lyönyt siihen vähintään Golf-mailalla. Matthew tuijotti haikeasti Francista, oliko hän todella tehnyt jotain pahaa, kun Francis kohteli häntä niin kuin melkein kaikki; kuin ilmaa.

Bussissa heitä odottikin sitten seuraava kommervenkki. Bussin nelinpaikoilla istui nainen, jolla oli tummansininen rusetti päänsä päällä, ja valkeat suorat hiukset. Tällä oli tuima katse. Hänen vieressään istui nainen, joka olisi voinut olla Bordellista. Naisen pyöreät, kauniit kasvot, kurvikas lantio, ja erittäin uhkea rintavarustus keräsi kyllä huomiota niin mies- kuin naispuolisiltakin ohi kulkijoilta. Muilla meni hetki tunnistaa kaksikko, mutta Ivan näytti tunnistavan kaksikon heti. Niin, kukapa ei siskojaan muistaisi. '' Hei, Ivan! Kuinkas sinä täällä olet? Sinua ei näy kotona enää juuri lainkaan.'' isorintainen nainen, Katyusha sanoi. Hänen äänensä oli juuri sellainen, kun Ivaninkin: Sokeroitu ja hempeä. Muuten ukrainalainen Katyusha vaikutti rauhalliselta, eikä hänellä ilmeisesti ollut jakautunutta persoonaa, pahaa puolta, niin kuin Ivanilla oli. Valkovenäläinen Bella olikin sitten toista luokkaa: Hän saattoi olla jopa pahempi kuin veljensä, mihin vaadittiin jo aika paljon. Entistä pelottavamman Bellasta teki tieto Ivanin ja Yaon suhteesta. Ja kyllähän Bella tiesi, mitä seurustelun aloittaminen heillä päin tarkoitti. '' Kihloihin vaan, ei sitä kannata jäädä jahkailemaan.'' Oli heidän isänsä sanonut joskus. Bella oli tuntenut Ivanin pienestä asti, eikä silti päihittänyt yhtä pahuksen kiinalaista. Ivan yritti vääntää ( järkytyksestä ) vääristyneet kasvonsa takaisin normaalille linjalle, ja katsahti Katyushaan päin. ''Hei Kat. Ollaan menossa uimaan.. '' Sitten Ivan katosi Yaon kanssa bussin takaosaan, minkä Bella kyllä huomasi, ja kaivoikin puhelimensa esiin, näpytti sitä hetken, ja laittoi sen takaisin laukkuunsa. Vähän ajan päästä Ivanin puhelin hälytti viestiä, joka kuului:

'' Armas palvottu, suorastaan jumalallinen isoveli,

Toivon suuresti, että tämä on _vitun hyvä vitsi,_ sillä muuten ei kunnian kukko laula, jos saan huomauttaa teitä, armas isoveli.

Pistän kiinalais-syntyisen poikaystävänne ruotuun, jottei hän häiritse liittoamme enempää, armas isoveli.

Joten, toivoisinkin että ymmärrät minun olevani tosissani, armas isoveli. Jos kuitenkin rikot rakkaan vaimosi tahtoa, täytyy minun keskustella Dimitri sedän kanssa mahdollisista hävitys töistä, armas isoveli.

Kaikella rakkaudella sinua jumaloiden.

Melkein jo vaimosi, Bella. ''

Ivan huokaisi. Hän ei todellakaan haluaisi Dimitri setäänsä tähän mukaan: tämä nimittäin sattui olemaan yhden venäjän suurimpien mafioiden pomo. No, hän ei luovuttaisi. Hänhän pysyisi rakkaan Yaonsa kanssa, oli sitten Venäläinen mafia ovella tai ei. Hän päätti kertoa Bellalle suorat sanat, henkensä uhalla. Tai no, kaikkihan mitä Bellan kanssa teki, teki sitten oman henkensä uhalla. Hän näpytti vastauksen:

'' Pysyn rakkaani rinnalla loppuun asti. Yaoon et sitä paitsi pääse käsiksi, vaikka sinulla olisi koko maailma puolellasi,

Terveisin veljesi Ivan. ''

Bellan luettua viestin, hän mulkaisi Ivania murhaavasti, ja sanoi Katyushalle jotakin, mutta Kat pudisti päätään. Tästä entistäkin tulistuneempana Bella painoi raivokkaasti bussin 'stop' nappia ja jäi bussista, luoden murhaavan katseen vielä kerran veljensä puoleen. Oli aivan kuin Bellan kasvoilla olisi lukenut '' Sehän nähdään.'' Ainakin hän jäi kyydistä, tuumi Ivan. Katuysha jäi kylläkin bussiin, mutta Katyusha oli Ivanin mielestä ihan mukava, vaikka tällä tuntuikin olevan hössöttämiseen ja huolehtimiseen jonkin sortin pakkomielle. Ei hän sentään ollut hullu psykopaatti joka oli joka hetki kosimassa ( pakottamassa naimisiin, pikemminkin ) Ivania.

Toisaaalla bussissa Danny ja Oliver olivat päätyneet keskustelemaan keskenään, sillä kumpikaan ei halunnut keskeyttää Norin ja Finnyn keskustelua. Oliverin ja Dannyn välillä käyvä keskustelu oli kylläkin lähinnä vain jaarittelua niistä näistä, toisin kuin Finny ja Nor, jotka tuntuivat syventyneet kani aiheeseen oikein todenteolla.

'' Tino, onko sinulla flunssa? Eilen olit ihan terve..'' Feliciano kysyi vastapäätään istuvalta Tinolta. Tino nosti katseensa Felicianoon. '' Tuota… Taisin sairastua viimeyönä kotimatkalla. '' Tino sanoi nolona. '' Kotimatkalla? Sinun on täytynyt sitten harhailla ulkona aika pitkään, kun ehdit kerran vilustuakin..'' Totesi Ludwig, joka taas istui Felicianon vieressä. '' Nojooh.. Sanotaanko nyt vaikka, että eksyin vähän kaupoille ja….'' Tino sopersi. Hänellä ei ollut aikomustakaan paljastaa jahdaneensa Berwaldia pitkin kaupunkia, siitähän kärsisi kaiken muun henkisen puolen lisäksi myös suomalaisten kunnia, kun yksi jahtaa ruotsalaista yötä myöten! Sen jälkeen ruotsalaiset varmaan laskisivat pilaa '' Mitä tapahtuu, kun suomalainen, ruotsalainen ja Norjalainen lähtevät kaikki omiin koteihinsa? Norjalainen menee sinne muitta mutkitta, Ruotsalainen myös, mutta suomalainen etsii ruotsalaista kuin tipu emoaan!'' Tinon ajatuksen mylläsivät niin hullun myllyä, ettei hänen mielessään käynytkään, ettei Nor ollut mennyt kotiinsa, vaan Dannyn luokse. Tinon pään sisäisen hullunmyllyn keskeytti Ludwig: '' Kaupoilla? Eihän kaupat ole enää yhdeltätoista illalla auki..'' Hän ihmetteli. '' T-tarkoitan n-näyteikkunoita…'' Tino sepitti. Niin Ludwig kuin Felicianokin haistoivat selityksen käryn, mutta koska Tinosta huomasi, ettei hän ollut aikeissa kertoa, oli paras olla kyselemättä, sillä mitäpä he huonoilla tekosyillä tekisivät? Eivät mitään.

Kikulle oltiin luisutettu vastuu siitä, että porukka jäisi oikealla pysäkillä; Francikselle kun ei jostain syystä enää annettu jostain syystä enää vastuu tehtäviä, ei edes pieniä. Kiku huomasi Felicianon olevan alla päin. Hän tiesikin syyn, sillä oli puhunut eilen todella myöhään yöllä itkuisen italialaisen kanssa puhelimessa. Hän ei onneksi ollut herännyt puheluun; hänen oli täytynyt ladata ottamiaan kuvia 'YaOiFoReVeR' –Blogiinsa. Lisäksi hän oli keskustellut pitkään Unkarilaisen Elizavetan kanssa pitkään messengerissä, sillä Elizaveta oli saanut varattua heille liput johonkin yaoi-tapahtumaan. Kikun elämä oli siis oikeastaan nyt aika hyvin, lukuun ottamatta murhetta siitä, että yksi hänen parhaista ystävistään saattaa muuttaa italiaan. Kiku havahtui juuri parahiksi painaa pysäytys nappia. Hän ei todellakaan olisi halunnut heidän ajavan ohi, ja saada samanlaista epäluotettavan ihmisen asemaa kuin Francis. '' Joko me jäämme? Matka tuntui niin nopealta..'' Francis ihmetteli. '' No me kuitenkin liikuttiin bussilla, joten se on aika oletettavaa, että matkassa ei mene puoltapäivää.'' Gilbert huokaisi. '' Antonio, me jäädään nyt, '' Hän ilmoitti Antoniolle, joka oli koko matkan tuijottanut murheellisena ulos ikkunasta.

Koko konkkaronkan päästyä ulos bussista ( Mikä sujui melkein ongelmitta, jos ei laskettu Yaoa, joka melkein kompastui kynnyksessä keppiensä kanssa, minkä kuitenkin esti Ivan. ) heidän oli aika vaihtaa junaan. Nyt matka seurueeseen oli liittynyt Katyusha, joka vannoi, ettei häntä haittaa se, ettei voinut uida, koska häneltä puuttui uimapuku. Hän oli luvannut, että voisi päivystää rannassa ja vahtia tavaroita.

'' Ettekä sitten juokse juna-asemalla, ellette sitten halua ryhtyä hampaattomiksi tai halvaantua..'' Ludwig valisti, mutta kuuli sitten tuomion äänen: Junan saapuvan laiturille. '' …Unohtakaa äskeinen, nyt juostaan!'' Hän karjaisi ja he lähtivät juoksemaan junaan; ja ihme kyllä ehtivätkin. Juuri ja juuri, kylläkin, mutta ehtivätpähän kuitenkin.

Arthur ei ollut sanonut mitään koko aamuna Alfredille, eikä Alfred hänelle. Hän kyllä tiesi itsestään, ettei pystyisi kauaa elämään ilman amerikkalaisen palpatusta ja läsnäoloa, muttei hän tiennyt, mitä amerikkalaiselle sanoakkaan. Hänen ratkoessaan omia ongelmiaan päänsä sisällä, Alfred taisteli samojen ajatusten kanssa pari penkki riviä tuonempana.

Siihen tarvittiin vain yksi pusu, ja kaikki olikin sitten jo ihan päin persettä, hän totesi hiljaa mielessään Matthewin pohtiessa, mitä hän on tehnyt väärin, kun Francis ei huomio häntä lainkaan, kun normaalisti ranskalaista sai olla pyytämässä pois kimpustaan. Voi siis hyvin arvata, ettei näiden henkilöiden, -Matthewin, Arthurin ja Alfredin, siis – Kanssa käyty kauheasti sosiaalisia kanssa käymisiä sen junamatkan aikana.

Ivan ja Yao sen sijaan olivat niin kyyhkyläisiä, kun ihminen olla voi. Ja sekös vasta vitutti niitä, joidenka omat ihmis-suhde ongelmat olivat päin mäntyä. Yksi näistä monista oli Ice, joka ei ollut vieläkään sanonut sanaakaan veljelleen, vaikka aamulla oli ulko-ovella vannonut sopivansa asiat. Hän vain pelkäsi veljensä reaktiota, eikä osannut aavistaakkaan, että Nor pelkäsi ihan samaa.

Oliver oli alkanut kiusaamaan Finnya, ja tällä kertaa hän kiersi Finnyn hiukset sormensa ympärille ja näpersi niitä, mikä tietenkin ärsytti Finnyä, vaikka salaa siitä pitikin. '' Alan kohta kihartamaan sinun hiuksesi, niin voit sitten räplätä niitä.'' Finny uhkasi. '' Älä nyyyt~ Sinun kikkaroitasi on vaan niin kiva hiplailla, etten voi vastustaa kiusausta. '' Oliver sanoi, ja jatkoi sitten vielä '' Ai joo, on sinua muutenkin kiva hiplailla.'' Tästäkös Finny parka punastui. '' S—Sinä senkin, p-puhut taas ihan outoja… '' Sitten hänen puheensa kieli muuttui, eikä siitä kukaan ymmärtänyt enää mitään. Niin hänellä kävi aina, kun hän nolostui tarpeeksi, hän alkoi vahingossa puhua äidinkieltään, Iirin-kieltä. '' Ja minäkö puhun sekavia? Eihän herran jestas puheestasi saa mitään tolkkua, vaikka ihana oletkin sitä puhuessasi. '' Oliver tuumasi ottaen Irlantilaisen kädet omiinsa. '' … Ar ndóigh, ní chiallaíonn go bhfuil mé bhealach cailín an chéad an ceann eile sílim go bhfuil sé gnáth a choinneál de shaghas éigin Chastity thuas… '' ( '' …Joka ei tietenkään tarkoita, että olisin mitenkään tyttömäinen, minusta olisi vaan soveliasta pitää jonkinlaista siveyttä yllä..'')

Nor ja Danny, sekä pari muuta lähellä istuvaa näyttivät äimistyneiltä. Kyllähän tässä porukassa oltiin totuttu eri kieliin, mutta Iirin kieli oli kaikille tuntematon, ja kaikki muut paitsi Oliver, kuulivat sitä ensimmäistä kertaa.

'' Mitä ihme kieltä tuo on? Irlantia? '' Kysyi Danny. ''Pöhkö, ei sellaista ole kuin ' irlannin kieli'. Irlannissa puhutaan Irlannin englantia ja Iiriä, jota tuo siansaksa nyt sitten kai on. '' Nor vastasi. Kun Finny viimein lopetti saarnansa, Oliver aloitti. '' Whoaa~ Sinulle kuuluisi myöntää Oscar palkinto siitä, että osaat tuollaista kieltä!'' Hän sanoi. '' Olet sinä ennenkin varmasti kuullut, kun puhun äidinkieltäni..'' Finny vastasi nolona, mutta takaisin Englantiin vaihtaneena. '' No en ainakaan muistaisi. Olet sinä joskus ehkä pari sanaa, mutta et tuollaista tulvaa.'' Oliver sanoi. '' Olet varmasti kuullut! Puhunhan minä tätinikin kanssa Iirin kieltä!'' Finny intti. '' No silti. '' Oliver sanoi ja otti tämän tiukkaan halaukseen. '' Miten sanotaan sitten Iiriksi ' minä rakastan sinua'? '' Hän uteli. Nor oli varma, että Finny ei kertoisi, mutta hänen yllätyksekseen Finny vastasikin. '' I-is breá liom tú.'' Finny sopersi. '' AAAWWWW~Minäkin rakastan sinua rakas palleroisein!~ '' Oliver sanoi ja rutisti entistä lujemmin. Danny oli kateellinen Oliverille. Tai siis sille, miten rohkeasti hän pystyi tunteistaan kertomaan.

'' Me jäädään seuraavalla. '' Ludwig ilmoitti kuuluvasti, mutta toisessa päässä vaunua oli käynnistynyt Iirin tunti, johon osallistuivat Nor, Danny, Kiku, Feliciano, Tino, Yao ja Ivan. Oppitunti eteni niin, että muut kysyivät, ja Finny parka joutui vastailemaan.

'' Mikä on auringonkukka? '' Aloitti Ivan.

'' Se on 'Lus na gréine'..'' Vastasi Finny.

'' Entä kukkamuna?'' Jatkoi Tino.

'' Kukkamuna? 'Bláthuibeacha' kai… '' Finny käänsi.

Tätä jatkui siihen asti, että porukka jäi ulos junasta mistä Finny oli hyvin helpottunut. Ainoa, joka ei Finnyä jättänyt rauhaan, oli Oliver, joka oli nyt alkanut hokea 'Iis bree lom tuu'. Finnyn mielestä oli kuitenkin aika suloista, että toinen yritti lausua' minä rakastan sinua' Iirin kielellä, vaikka Oliverin 'Iis bree lom tuu.' Jäikin aika kehnoksi yritykseksi.

Heidän saapuessa rannalle, he huomasivat, etteivät suinkaan olleet ainoat, jotka olivat valinneet juuri sen päivän. Ranta nimittäin oli tupaten täynnä. Francis selaili ihmismassaa katseellaan, mutta hänen katseensa jämähti tiettyyn porukkaan, melko kaukana rantaa. Hän nykäisi Gilbertiä hihasta, ja veti tämän sivummalle. '' Gilbert, nyt me ollaan liisterissä! Arvaappa, ketkä täällä myös on, jos silmäni eivät petä?'' Francis kuiskutti kiivaasti. '' No en tiedä. Saat turpiisi, jos nämä ovat taas niitä muka hauskoja juttujasi..'' Gilbert tuhahti. '' No ei ole, Siellä on Thomas ja Emma! '' Francis kuiskutti, kuin meteoriitti olisi syöksymässä heitä päin. Gilbert oli tipahtanut kärryiltä. '' Ketkä?'' Gilbert kysyi, eikä kumpikaan huomannut muiden oudoksuvaa katsetta kumarassa kuiskutteleviin miehiin. '' Kai sinä nyt Thomaksen muistat? Hollukka-Tom ja Emma! '' Francis selvensi. Hetken Gilbertin päästä saattoi kuulla tasaisen raksutuksen, mutta sitten hänkin taisi saada jonkin asteen ahaa- elämyksen. '' Se Hollantilainen aasiko? TÄÄLLÄ?'' Francis nyökkäsi, ja oli avaamassa suutaan jatkaakseen, kun Ludwig keskeytti heidän salaseuransa. '' Mitä te täällä kuiskuttelette?'' Hän kysyi epäilevästi. Francis ja Gilbert vilkaisivat toisiinsa. Jos Antonio kuulisi Hollantilaisen läsnäolosta, siitä ei hyvä seuraisi. '' E-emme mitään, kerrassaan mitään.'' Gilbert sopersi ja yritti vakuuttaa tuimakatseista veljeään. Muut olivat etsimässä sopivaa paikkaa rannan tuntumasta, johon Gilbertillä ja Franciksella oli sanottavansa.

'' K-kuulkaa, jos mentäisiin tuonne nurmikon puolelle?'' Ehdotti Gilbert, Franciksen nyökyttäessä rajusti päätä vieressä.

'' Miksi ihmeessä? Sehän on kaukana rannasta?'' Ihmetteli Oliver.

'' No mutta siellä on nurmikko, ja rannassa on kauhean… noo…'' Gilbert takelteli, yrittäen kuumeisesti keksiä jotain negatiivista sanottavaa ranta viivasta, sillä hän ei voinut sanoa, todellista syytä: Thomasta.

''.. Paljon ihmisiä! Ja lokkeja! Uskokaa pois toverit, ette ehdi edes avata eväitänne, kun ne pirun linnut ovat jo syöneet ne. '' Luennoi Francis, ja loppujen lopuksi hän sai Gilbertin kanssa muut suostuteltua kauemmas rannasta.

'' Mikä ihme teitä vaivaa? Aloitte käyttäytyä ihan oudosti. '' Antonio sanoi hiljaa, vähän etäämpänä jälleen kuiskutteleville Francikselle ja Gilbertille. Kaksikko säpsähti ja suoristautui salamana. '' Ei meitä mikään vaivaa. Ei kerrassaan mikään!'' Selitti Francis nopeasti. '' Francis epäilee, että hänellä on kynsi sieni, eikä uskalla puhua siitä ääneen, tiedäthän!'' Gilbert täydensi saaden erittäin murhaavan katseen Francikselta. Antonio loi tutkivan katseen Franciksen varpaita kohden. '' Ihan terveiltä nuo minusta vaikuttavat. '' Francis olisi mielellään sanonut Gilbertille pari valittua sanaa, mutta koska Antoniolle ei saanut edelleenkään paljastaa, kuka muukin oli eksynyt rannalle sinä pirun päivänä. '' Noniin, sitä minäkin Francikselle..'' Gilbert jatkoi, ja läimäisi Francista selkään. '' Nyt voi olla huoleti. Ei sinulla mitään sientä ole!'' Gilbert vakuutteli Francikselle, jonka tekaistun hymyn alla piili jotain aivan muuta, jotain rumaa. Antonio hymyili ( Tai ainakin yritti ) Kahdelle muulle, ja lähti kävelemään menosuuntaan päin. '' Mihin sinä nyt? '' Kysyi Francis. '' Käyn siinä kahvilassa ostamassa juotavaa.'' Antonio vastasi ja poistui sitten paikalta. '' Minun käy Antoniota sääliksi. Hänhän on varsinainen ihmisraunio! '' Huokaisi Francis. '' Sinäpä sen sanot. Nyt täytyy pitää huoli, ettei hän ja Thomas kohtaa toisiaan. Luulen, että tässä on turpakäräjöity jo ihan tarpeeksi pienen ajan sisään. '' Gilbert sanoi päättäväisesti. Enää he tarvitsivat erään asian: suunnitelman.

Suurin osa oli jo kadonnut rellastamaan veteen paitsi Katyusha, Yao, Ivan, Nor, Ice, Tino, Alfred ja Kiku.

Katyusha oli jäänyt rantaan tavaroiden vahdiksi, Yao ei voinut uidan kipsin kanssa, niin kuin ei voinut Alfredkaan, Ivan piti Yaolle seuraa, Norilla ei ollut minkään sortin aikomusta mennä veteen, eikä Icellakaan mitään erityistä hinkua sinne ollut. Kiku oli jäänyt lukemaan jotain BL-lehteä aurinko varjon suojiin. Niin, ja Tinolla oli flunssa.

Finny seisoi rannassa. Hän hytisi kädet puuskassa, vettä vain sääriin asti. Oliver sen sijaan oli jo hyvää vauhtia uimassa. '' Tämä vesi ei ole lainkaan kylmää! Tule nyt vain!'' Oliver yritti houkutella rannassa tutisevaa Finnyä, joka ravisteli vain rajusti päätään. '' En! Tämä vesi on kylmää kuin jää!'' Hän inisi takaisin. Oliver ui lähemmäs. Lopulta hän oli Finnyn edessä. '' Tulisit nyt.. Täällä on niin yksinäistä ilman sinua..'' Oliver niiskutti melodramaattisesti. Finnyn kasvot selasivat sekunnissa punaisen kaikki sävyt, ja jäi kirkkaan punaiseen, jona Finnyn kasvot nyt loistivat.'' Ihan rauhassa, tule vain..'' Oliver sanoi rauhallisesti ja otti hellän otteen Finnyn käsistä, ja alkoi vetämään täysin lumoutunutta irlantilaista syvemmälle. Välillä oli, kuin he olisivat olleet vasta rakastuneet. Vettä ollessa Finnyn olkapäihin asti, hän havahtui transsistaan. '' Hyääh! KylmääkylmääkylmääKYLMÄÄ!'' Hän karjui ja tutisi, mutta pysyi paikallaan Oliverin rauhallisessa otteessa. Oliver vetäisi irlantilaisen aivan itseensä kiinni, ja suuteli pojan niskaa. Finny hullaantui jo toistamiseen, ja siinä he sitten kuhertelivat melko pitkänkin ajan, kunnes Finny _vaati_ päästä saunaan, ja Oliver tietenkin tunki innokkaana mukaan.

Katyusha piti toisille parhaansa mukaan seuraa, ja nyt hän oli siirtynyt ahdistelemaan Kikua, boing- äänien saattelemana.

'' Mitä sinä luet? Saanko nähdä? Saanhan, oi saanhan? '' Katyusha tiedusteli, ja yritti kovasti kurkkia Kikun olan yli, mitä japanilaisnuorukainen luki. '' Eijei, s-se ei ole mitään ihmeellistä… '' Kiku sanoi hämillään, yrittäen piilottaa lehteä, mutta Ukrainalainen oli liian nopea. '' Onko tämä joku sinun maasi sarjakuva lehti? Haluan nähdä! Kai saan nähdä! Saanhan! '' Katyusha aneli. Kikun epäröi hetken, mutta myöntyi sitten, ja ojensi ukrainalaiselle yhden BL- lehdistään. '' Älä sitten näytä sitä muille. '' Kiku pyysi, tai pikemminkin komensi. '' Uu, jotain salaista siis! Siistiä! Ah, juu en tietenkään näytä.'' Hän sanoi ja nappasi BL-lehden käteensä ja alkoi lukea sitä. Tai no, katsella kuvia, eihän hän mitään japanin monimutkaisesta kielestä.

Gilbert ja Francis kohottivat katseensa, jotka olivat pitkään olleet suunnattuna toisiinsa päin.

'' Täydellinen suunnitelma.'' Gilbert virnisti. ''Nyt vain täytyy enää löytää se Hollandia-her..'' Gilbert aloitti, ja katsahti vilteille, joilla Thomas oli istunut. Tämä ei enää ollut siellä. Paikalla oli ainoastaan Emma, mutta Thomas oli häipynyt. '' Eikai hän huomannut Antoniota?'' Francis kauhistui.

'' Ei välttämättä. Parasta kuitenkin tarkistaa asian laita.. Missäs se kahvila olikaan? '' Gilbert mietti ja käänteli katsettaan.

'' Taisi olla tuolla! '' Francis sanoi itsevarmasti, ja osoitti kummankaan tajuamatta pontevasti täysin väärään suuntaan.

Sinne päättäväinen kaksikko päätti sitten kaikessa päättäväisyydessään marssia, koska molemmat olivat varmoja , että suunta on oikea.

Antonio oli turta. Hän tunsi itsensä käveleväksi ruumiiksi, vailla oikeaa päämäärää. Hänestä tuntui, ettei hänen ja Lovinon riidan jälkeen ollut tapahtunut mitään. Kuin olisi lojunut tyhjyydessä koko kuluneen ajan. Hän muistaa vain särkyä, kipua, surua, ja Franciksen ja Gilbertin. Hän oli istuutunut kahvilaan, ja joi kahvia. Tai eihän hän kahvia yleensä juonut, hän vain oli sattunut vastaamaan kyllä, kun tarjoilija oli jotain kysynyt. Ilmeisimmin, ottaako Antonio kahvia, sillä siinä kahvikuppi joka tapauksessa oli. Ovi kävi, ja joku astui sisään. Siinä ei ollut mitään uutta. Kuluneen 20 minuutin aikana Antonio oli huomannut, että kahvilassa ravasi ihmisiä solkenaan. Nyt hän nosti katseensa, ja alkoi tuntea hetkeen jotain muutakin kuin surua ja kipua. Nimittäin vihaa. Ja kukas muu siinä seisoikaan kun Thomas, tuo hollantilainen painajainen. Antonio yritti sujahtaa vikkelästi pois kahvilasta, ja onnistuikin pääsemään ulos, mutta hänen harmikseen Thomas seurasi perässä.

'' Minnekkäs Carriedo on kiukuttelevan italialais pelkurin jättänyt? Tuliko pakit? Voi voi!'' Thomas irvaili, eikä edes viittinyt peittää vittuilun makuista sarkasmiaan.

'' Ei se sinulle kuulu.'' Antonio sanoi hiljaa. Hän ei nyt yksinkertaisesti jaksanut.

Lovino ei voinut käsittää, kuinka oli päätynyt tähän tilanteeseen.

Hänen oli ollut vain tarkoitus vähän katsoa, minne Gilbert ja Francis hiipivät, ja nyt hän oli saanut kahden epäilevät katseet osakseen. Vieläpä keskellä ei mitään.

'' Miksi sinä seurasit meitä? Yritätkö satuttaa vielä lisää Antoniota? Sitä en sinun salli tekevän!'' Gibert räyhäsi.

'' Mit—'' Lovino aloitti, muttei saanut enempää suunsijaa jatkaa.

'' Älä esitä syytöntä! Tiedän että aijot sabotoida meidän suunnitelmaamme! Ahaa! Sinä varmaan Hollantilais-paskiaisen tänne muuten kutsuitkin! Myönnä pois! Thomas on täällä sinun kutsustasi!'' Gilbert huusi edelleen.

Lovino vaikeni. Hänellä ei ollut hajuakaan, kenestä oli puhe. '' Älä viitsi Gil. En usko, että Lovino edes tuntee Thomasta. '' Francis huokaisi. Hän oli istahtanut kannon päälle, ja päätti viimein puuttua keskusteluun.

Näki, että Gilbertin päässä naksahti. '' Mit—Puollustatko sinä _Tuota?_ En voi uskoa tätä, hänhän satutti Antoniota!'' Hän vaahtosi.

'' Joo-o, ja siksi minunkin tekisi mieli huutaa, mutta se ei auta Antonion löytämisessä ja Thomaksen estämisessä yhtään, joten yritän vain hillitä itseni!'' Francis sanoi. Oli suorastaan harvinaista, että hän puhui viisaasti.

'' Hei, miksi minusta on tehty se synti pukki? Hänhän se minua satutti, vehtaamalla sinun kanssasi!'' Lovino huusi, osoittaen syyttävästi Gilbertiä.

'' Antonio oli humalassa! Ymmärrätkö, humalassa! Silloin ihminen tekee mitä vain, vaikka vasten tahtoaan! Luulisi sinun kaltaisesikin idiootin sen tajuavan! '' Puollusti Gilbert.

'' Anteeksi, tuota…'' Kuului vaimea naisääni vähän matkan päästä.

'' Oliko sitten pakko juoda niin paljon, että nousee kusi viinan mukana päähän! Minua ette voi tästä syyttää, ette sitten yhtään!'' Lovino huusi.

'' Kuulkaa..'' Ääni jatkoi.

'' Joo just! Jos sinua ei olisi pakotettu mukaan asioille, vehtaisit varmaan vieläkin kännipäissäsi sohvan kanssa!'' Gilbert huusi. Juuri kun Lovino oli valmistautumassa vastaiskuun, kuului huuto nyt heidän vierestään.

'' Voisitteko te nyt ystävällisesti kuunnella minua, kiitos!'' Se oli Emma.

Molemmat hiljentyivät.

'' Mistäs sinä siihen tupsahdit?'' Francis kysyi.

'' Kuulin jumalatonta huutoa etsiessäni Thomasta, ja huuto johdatti minut tänne. Mitä ihmettä te oikein mekastatte?'' Emma kysyi.

'' Pitkä juttu. '' Francis sanoi. '' Voitaisiin etsiä yhdessä. Luulen, että Thomas on Antonion seurassa, ja silloin miehityksen ei sovi olla vajaata. '' Francis ehdotti Gilbertin vaimeasta valituksesta huolimatta.

Antonio oli kokoajan yrittänyt kävellä vain kauemmas ja kauemmas, mutta Thomas seurasi perässä. Antonio alkoi menettää muutenkin jo viimeajan raastamia hermojaan.

'' Lopeta jo tuo saatanan seuraaminen! Vai turpaasiko haluat?'' Antonio huusi ja kääntyi Thomakseen.

'' No sitä sinulta on turha odottaa saavansa. hamsterikin on sinua parempi vastustaja. '' Thomas uhosi, ja Antonion päässä alkoi kiehua.

'' Hamsterit tallaisivat kuule mennen tullen kaltaisesi torakat, paskiainen. '' Antonio uhosi. Hänellä oli kiehahtanut, ja silloin kun hänellä kiehahti, hän ei ollut omaa itseänsä nähnytkään.

'' Kauanko tässä ollaan jo kävelty? '' Emma mietti.

'' En tiedä, ehkä viisitoista minuuttia? '' Francis ehdotti.

'' Hys!'' Gilbert suhahti äkkiä. '' Kuulen jotain.''

Eikä Gilbert jäänyt ainoaksi. Myös muut alkoivat kuulla ääniä, jotka olivat ilmeisesti peräisin tappelusta. Niin kovan tasoista huutoa se oli.

He kävelivät lähemmäs, jolloin alkoi jo erottamaan sanoja.

'' … Millä oikeudella sinä haukut häntä, paskiainen!'' Huusi ensimmäinen ääni, jonka nelikko tunnisti Antonion ääneksi.

''… Samalla, millä sinä menit syntymään!'' Kuului toisen ääni. Emma painoi kasvonsa käsiin. '' Thomas..''

'' … Luulen, että se olet sinä, joka tulee loppupeleissä katumaan syntymäänsä. '' Antonio vastasi takaisin.

Huuto jatkui nelikon piilotellessa pensaikossa.

'' Lovino, kuuntele. Minä, Gilbert ja Emma menemme väliin, sinä odotat täällä. '' Francis sanoi, ja Lovino totteli. Francis, Gilbert ja Emma astuivat pensaikosta, ja näytös oli valmis alkamaan.

Katyusha palautti kirjan takaisin Kikulle, joka yritti lukea Ukrainalaisen ilmettä.

'' Mitä se oikein oli? Se oli aivan uskomattoman ihanan upeaa! Onko noita venäjäksi? Onhan ?'' Katyusha hehkutti.

'' No en usko että niitä on kauheasti käännetty Venäjäksi, mutta voin kääntää niitä sinulle englanniksi, jos siis haluat. '' Kiku tarjoutui. Katyushan ilme kirkastui. '' Ihanaa! Kiitos, Kiku! '' Katyusha kiitti, ja halasi Kikua kiitokseksi. Sitten he alkoivat perehtyä aiheeseen syvällisemmin.

Alfredia tympi. Tympi niin pirusti. Arthur oli vältellyt häntä koko aamun, ja sama rata jatkui edelleen. Alfred oli unohtunut tuijottamaan Arthuria, joka käveli ilmeisesti kohti pukukoppeja. _Jos en nyt heti mene puhumaan hänelle, hän alkaa vihata minua!_ Alfred päätteli, ja kampesi itsensä kivuliaasti ylös, johon Katyushalla oli sanansa sanottavana.

'' Mihin sinä menet Alfred? Jalkasi ei ole siinä kunnossa, että..'' Katyusha aloitti.

'' Minun on pakko mennä!'' Alfred sanoi, ja lähti juoksemaan ( Vaikka se kipeää tekikin ) Arthurin perään.

Arthur oli saanut pukukopissa boxerit ja T-paidan vaihdettua päälleen, kun Alfred ryntäsi yhtäkkiä sisään. Siitä seurasi kiusallinen hiljaisuus. Hiljaisuus oli liian pitkä amerikkalaiselle, joten tämä aloitti:

'' Olen pahoillani siitä, tuota, eilisestä, minä en tiedä mikä minuun meni… tai siis … '' Alfred sönkötti. Arthur oli sanaton, ja availi vain suutaan, kuin olisi ollut sanomassa jotain. Lopulta hän istui pukukopin penkille. Alfred päätti jatkaa. '' Taisin olla vain väsynyt tai sekaisin tai jotain, mutta en ymmärrä miksi minä sillä tavalla.. Ja tuota, niin että siis, haluaisin tiädätkös….pyytää anteeksi… tai jotain.. '' Alfred takelteli.

'' Alfred, minä.. '' Arthur aloitti, mutta Alfred jatkoikin päälle.

'' Ja ymmärrän jos et tahdo enää olla ystäväni, mutta toivoisin sitä hartaasti… siis että pysyttäisiin frendeinä… Tai jotain… Äh kuulostan varmasti ihan typerältä, mutta siis…''

'' Alfred! Kuuntele nyt hetki!'' Arthur huudahti, ja toinen vaikeni.

'' Myönnän, että _se_ tuli minullekkin yllätyksenä. Ja myönnän, että minun täytyi selvittää ajatuksiani, koska sekoitit ne tyystin…'' Arthur luennoi naama railakkaan punaisena. Alfred katsoi häpeävästi lattiaan. _sieltä se tulee; hän inhoaa minua!_ Hän manasi mielessään.

'' .. Mutta mietittyäni tajusin, että se olitkin ollut koko ajan sinä, jota minä kaipasin. Se suudelma selkeytti ajatukseni, ja tajusin erään asian, minkä minä, noh, tahtoisin tunnustaa. '' Arthur jatkoi.

Alfred nielaisi.

Arthur nousi, otti Alfredin paidan helmasta kiinni, ja katsoi amerikkalaista suoraan silmiin. '' Minä rakastan sinua Alfred.''

Kopin ulkopuolella Oliverin leuka oli loksahtaa maahan, ja Finny punastui.

'' Ehkä mennään toiseen koppiin?'' Oliver ehdotti kuiskaten, ja he poistuivat kyseisen kuhertelu/puku kopin edustalta vähin äänin.

Toisaalla tunnelma kiristyi.

'' Kas kas, Ketkäs ne siinä? Pruisen en de Franse!'' Thomas naurahti ivallisesti.

'' Tuki turpasi, paskapää, ellet halua että minä tukin sen. '' Gilbert uhosi, ja näytti hieman sähisevältä kissalta.

'' Thomas, ole niin kiltti ja lopeta.'' Emma pyysi, mutta Thomas vaikuttanut kuunnelleen.

'' Älä huoli Emma, ei tästä tule tappelua tuollaisia vastaan. Varsinkaan ´, kun joukossa on yksi paskaverinen espanjalainen. '' Thomas sanoi kuitenkin. Se oli sitten viimeinen tikki, ja aloitus railakkaalle nyrkki käräjälle.

Siinä aikansa nujakoituaan, löysi myös Ludwig tiensä paikanpäälle, ja ryhtyi erottamaan tappelu pukareita yhdessä Franciksen kanssa. Normaalisti Francis olisi ollut mukana tappelussa henkeen ja vereen, mutta tilanteen huomioiden, hän näki parhaaksi vaihtoehdoksi Ludwigin myötäilyn.

Ludwig alkoi kiskoa vaivalloisesti rimpuilevaa veljeään, Francis yhtälailla rimpuilevaa ja huutavaa Antoniota ja Emma Thomasta.

'' Saatana soikoon kuole! Kuole kuole kuole kuole!'' Gilbert huusi.

'' Turpa kiinni, luuseri! Kaltaistasi ei olisi pitänyt ikinä synnyttääkään! Vanhempasi olisivat onnellisia jos—'' Thomas aloitti, mutta Gilbert keskeytti tämän, potkaistessaan kengän jalastaan suoraan hollantilaisen naamaan.

'' Älä sinä ala jauhamaan minulle siitä minä minun ei olisi ja mitä olisi pitänyt tehdä! '' Gilbert karjaisi, ja Ludwig retuutti hänet sivummalle.

Lovino tarkkaili tilannetta ahdistuneena. Gilbertillä oli silmä mustana, ja käsi vääntynyt outoon asentoon, Antoniolla vuosi taas huulenkulma ja silmäkulma oli tummunut tälläkin sankarilla. Francis oli onnistunut säästymään kolhuitta. Hetken koko teatteri unohtui katsomaan Gilbertin ja Ludwigin kanssakäymistä.

Ludwig tutkaili veljensä rannetta. '' Se täytyy vain vääntää takaisin. Tämä voi vähän sattua. '' Ludwig varoitti. Hän tiesi, ettei Gilbert antaisi lääkärin kuitenkaan koskea käteensä. Gilbert nyökkäsi. Ludwig taivutti Gilbertin käden takaisin paikoilleen, joka oli hyvin lyhyt seremonia. Gilbertin huuto sen sijaan niin kova, ja tuskaa täynnä, että olisi voinut luulla, että tältä revittiin jalka tai jotain. Huutoa ja Ludwigin epätoivoisia rauhoittelu yrityksiä kuunneltiin hetki, ennen kuin pelastava enkeli, Ice, jonka huuto oli paikalle johdattanut, saapui Gilbertin luokse kylmäpussin kanssa.

'' Mistä sinä—'' Ludwig kysyi ja osoitti jääpussia. '' Kuulin aika tuskaista huutoa. Otin sen varmuudeksi. Mene sinä auttamaan Francista, hoidan Gilbertin kuntoon. '' Ice selitti, ja Ludwig teki työtä käskettyään. Antonion ja Thomaksen välille syttyi taas armoton huuto kamppailu, jonka Ice yritti sivuuttaa, ja keskittyä Gilberttiin. Hän auttoi saksalaisen istumaan, ja asetti kylmäpussin kättä vasten. '' Ice..'' Gilbert aloitti. Hänen äänensä oli huutamisen jälkeen käheä. '' Olet enkeli. '' Gilbert sanoi ja nojautui ystävänsä olkapäähän. Ice hymyili, ja silitti huomaamattomasti toisen kämmenselkää.

'' En ymmärrä mitä näet siinä vinkuvassa italialaisessa! Hänhän on kamala!'' Thomas karjaisi, yrittäen loukata Antoniota kaikin keinoin. Lovino tunsi piston sydämessään.

Antonio sen sijaan tunsi saaneensa uutta puhtia raivoamiseen, ja huusikin niin kovaa kuin pystyi.

'' Minä näen hänessä ihmisen, jota rakastan eniten ikinä, ja tulen aina rakastamaan eikä se kuulu sinulle pätkän vertaa, eikä sinulla ole sen vertaa sydäntä, että mitään ymmärtäisitkään, PASKIAINEN!'' Hän lopetti huutonsa yskäisyyn.

Lovino tunsi liikuttuvansa. Hän punastui, ja hän tunsi suurta kiitollisuutta espanjalaista kohtaan.

Thomas tuntui jähmettyneen. Sitten hän näytti ilmeisesti löytäneen vielä yhden ässän hihastaan.

'' Hänpä tuskin välittää sinusta yhtään! Olisipa isä ja isän mahtava armeija tappanut sinut siinä samalla kuin isäsikin!'' Thomas karjaisi. Sitten syntyi kuolettava hiljaisuus. Gilbert ja Ice jähmettyivät paikalleen, Ludwig näytti järkyttyneeltä, Emma vihaiselta, Lovino samalta kuin Ludwig, ja Antonio murtui maahan. Hänen silmänsä peittyivät otsatukan alle, mutta poskilla virtaavat kyyneleet kertoivat kaiken. Francis kumartui Antonion vierelle ja yritti sanoa jotain, mutta Antonio ei tuntunut kuulevan tai ymmärtävän yhtään mitään. Hänen päänsä löi tyhjää. Silloin Gilbert puuttui peliin, vaikkei ääntä niin lähtenytkään. '' Sinä! Antoniosta välitetään kuule enemmän kuin sinusta tullaan koskaan välittämään-!'' Gilbertin saarnan keskeytti kova yskäisy, jolloin Francis otti valtuudet jatkaa. '' Se oli siis sinun isäsi, joka Antonion isän tappoi. Huvikseen. Olet kuvottava. Kuinka joku voisi rakastaakaan sinua, kun isäsi tappaa huvikseen viattomia ihmisiä ja sinä vainoat omaisia!'' Francis sanoi. Hän oli nyt vakuuttavan pelottava, vihainen.

Sitten oli Emman vuoro pitää saarna. Ja siinä menikin aikaa. Emma huusi varmastikkin lähes 10 minuuttia Thomakselle, ja päätti saarnansa Thomaksen poskea kämmenellä pamauttamalla. Sitten näyttämölle astui Lovino. Lovino sanoi jotain Ludwigille, joka loi merkitsevän katseen Iceen. Ice otti Gilbertiä kädestä ja johdatti pois. Francis ja Ludwig poistuivat näiden vanavedessä, ja Emma ja Thomas, edellä mainittu toista korvasta toista raahaten. Lovino ja Antonio olivat kahden. Niin kuin Lovino oli juuri pyytänytkin.

'' Kuule tuota, Antonio..'' Lovino aloitti, mutta toinen ei vastannut. Lovino ei louvuttanut. '' Antonio..'' Hän yritti. Ei vastausta. Nyt Lovino alkoi menettämään vähäisiä hermojaan. '' Nyt kuuntele minua!'' Hän sanoi vähän korkeammalla äänellä. Antonio säpsähti, ja nosti itkuiset silmänsä Lovinoon. Lovino tuijotti tätä pienen hetken, ja sulki sitten tämän lämpimään halaukseen. '' Anna anteeksi Lovino, anna ateeksi… '' Antonio sopersi toisen olkapäätä vasten, ja Lovino tunsi vihan katoavan, ja lempeämmän tunteen, rakkauden, saapuvan sydämeensä. '' Ei se mitään. Taisin itse olla hieman ylireagoiva. Sinähän olit humalassa. Anna sinä anteeksi minulle, että aiheutin sinulle niin paljon pahaa oloa. '' Lovino pahoitteli, ja tunsi kyynelien valuvan poskillaan. '' Sinä… '' Antonio aloitti. '' En voisi olla antamatta anteeksi sinulle. Lovino, minä rakastan sinua niin paljon kuin toista voi rakastaa.'' Antonio sanoi ja kietoi kädet toisen ympärille. Lovino hymyili salaa.

'' Minäkin rakastan sinua.'' Hän sanoi.

Oliverin ja Finnyn tullessa pukukopista, heitä vastassa oli perin järkyttynyt Danny.

'' Mikäs sinuun on mennyt.'' Oliver kysyi.

'' Olin menossa pukkariin vaihtamaan kuteita, ja törmäsin melko, öh, varteenotettavaan näkyyn. '' Danny sanoi, ja osoitti pukkaria, jonne Arthur ja Alfred olivat menneet.

Oliver hymyil. '' Ai silleen. He ovat päässeet jo toimintaan. Kerropas yksityiskohtaisemmin.. '' Oliver uteli.

'' Jaahas. Menen juttelemaan Norille. '' Finny huokaisi, ja meni Norin luo.

Päivä oli vaihtumassa iltaan. Tuttu porukka jaaritteli keskenään viltin luona, ja tunnelman noususta oli kiittäminen Katyushaa, joka oli nostattanut yleismielialaa parhaansa mukaan. Francis oli juuri kaatamassa itselleen lisää vettä, kun huomasi kaukana horisontissa tuttujen hahmojen lähestyvän. Antonio ja Lovino. Käsi kädessä. Francis hymyili, ja syöksyi vastaan Gilbert vanavedessä. Francis ja Gilbert syöksyivät halaamaan Antoniota. Espanjalainen näytti iloisemmalta, kuin pitkään aikaan oli näyttänyt. Jopa Lovino hymyili.

'' Antonio, Je suis si heureux! (Olen niin iloinen)'' Francis hihkui ja silitti Antonion hiuksia. Gilbertiltä ei ääntä lähtenyt mutta hän rutisti espanjalaista halaukseen senkin edestä.

Loppu aika sujuikin sitten melko mukavasti. Arthur ja Alfred olivat koko ajan käsikädessä, Samoin Lovino ja Antonio. Eikä Arthur saati Lovino räyhännyt. Ehkä he olivat saaneet Amorin nuolesta tai jotain. Jopa Tino oli saanut Berwaldin kanssa sovittua, vaikkei heillä mitään riitaa ollut oikeastaan ollutkaan.

Oliver oli juuri vaihtamassa jalkansa asentoa, kun joku painautui hänen olkavarttaan vasten. Se oli Finny.

'' Ensimmäinen simahtanut. '' Julisti Francis. Kaikki naurahtivat. Oliver otti Finnyn pään syliinsä, ja silitteli tämän hiuksia ja kasvoja.

Niin, _melkein_ kaikki oli hyvin.

Ainoastaan Nor ja Ice olivat yhä riidoissa, kun kumpikaan ei ollut uskaltanut avata suutaan, mikä teitenkin harmitti Dannya, koska Nor oli allapäin. _No, seuraava yö on kuitenkin suunniteltu vietettäväksi päämajalla, joten ehkä Nor ja Icekin saisivat asiat sovittua. _Danny pohti. Niin, Katyusha oli ehdottanut, että kaikki nukkuisivat päämajalla, ja kun Ludwig oli paikalla, ei yleistä juopottelu vaaraa ollut. Yhtäkkiä Kiku nousi. '' Menen käymään kotona. Nähdään päämajalla. '' Hän sanoi. '' Minä menen samaa matkaa. '' Nor sanoi. Ennen kuin Danny, tai kukaan muukaan ehti sanoa mitään vastaan, oli kaksikko jo lähtenyt. Dannysta oli outoa, että Nor lähti risteyksestä eri suuntaan kuin Kiku. Ehkä tämä meni eri reittiä tai jotain.

Nor tosiaan meni eri reittiä. Ja myös kulkuväline oli eri. Hän käveli noin 10 minuuttia, ja olikin saapunut erään kauppakeskuksen parkkipaikalle, jossa kulkuväline odottikin. Hän tutkaili parkissa olevaa mopoaan hetken. _Hyvä, ei sakkoa._ Hän huokaisi mielessään.

Nor laittoi kypärän päähänsä ,ja asetti avaimet virtalukkoon. Hän ajaisi kaupan kautta päämajalle. Illalla hän sopisi Icen kanssa asiat. Aivan varmasti sopisi. Sitten hän käynnisti mopon ja lähti.

'' Huooh, olipas päivä! '' Danny sanoi ja rojahti päämajan sohvalle. ''

Juuri kun viimeinen oli sulkemassa ovea, kiku työnsi jalkansa väliin. '' Hei. '' Hän sanoi muille, ja muut tervehtivät takaisin. Hän sulki oven perässään. '' Mitä, eikö Nor tullut kanssasi samaa matkaa?'' Ludwig kysyi. '' Ei. En ole nähnyt häntä, mutta hän varmaan tulee ihan pian. '' Kiku vastasi. Muut eivät epäilleet mitään, paitsi Ice ja Danny, joilla oli jostain syystä huono aavistus. Yleensä Nor ei ollut myöhässä.

Nor oli ajamassa jo takaisin päin. Hänellä ei menisi mopolla kuin enää viisi minuuttia. Hän kehitteli mahdollisia tapoja, miten saisi Icen kanssa asiat sovittua.

Sitten tapahtui jotain arvaamatonta. Punainen auto vastaantulevien kaistalta, aikoikin vaihtaa kaistaa, sillä kaistalle millä Nor oli. Norin kaista oli yksisuuntainen, ja Nor ehti tajuamaan, mitä tapahtuisi, jos punainen auto todella aikoisi vaihtaa Norin kaistalle. Ja niin se ilmeisesti aikoikin. Juuri ilmeisesti Norin eteen.

Nor ei ollut varma, oliko se ollut refleksi, vai alitajunta, mutta hän oli kääntänyt ohjaustankoa rajusti pois liikenteestä, sinkoutunut sen seurauksena aitaan, ja jatkanut siitä matkaansa alamäkeä tien vieressä olevaan metsään, mopon jäädessä aitaan. Hän kieri hetken ja pysähtyi sitten.

Kaikkialle sattui. Hengittäminen oli vaikeaa. Silmissä Hän ei erottanut enää yksityiskohtia, vain värejä. Hän alkoi kuula ääniä.

'' Hei, poika, oletko kunnossa, Mikael, mene auttamaan!'' joku kirkui ylhäällä tiellä varmaan miehelleen.

''soittakaa ambulanssi!''

'' Ja sinä törppö pysyt autossasi!'' Joku huusi. Nyt Norin mieleen vasta juolahti, että häneen törmännyt kuljettaja oli varmaankin ollut reippaasti humalassa.

Hän makoili siinä jonkin aikaa. Norilla ei ollut minkään sortin käsitystä, kuinka kauan, mutta viimeiset asiat, mitkä hän kuuli, olivat lähestyvät askeleet, jotka kuuluivat ilmeisesti ambulanssi työntekijälle. Sitten hänen tajuntansa sumeni ja kaikki pimeni.

Oli kulunut jo tunti siitä, kun melkein kaikki Noria lukuun ottamatta olivat saapuneet päämajalle.

'' Outoa. Kaiken järjen mukaan, hänen olisi kuulunut jo tulla. '' Mietti Ludwig. Nyt häntäkin alkoi huolestumaan.

Kukaan ei ehtinyt vastata, sillä puhelin ehti tehdä sen ensin. Se soi eteisessä, ja Ice, joka oli lähimpänä vastasi.

'' Haloo?'' Hän vastasi.

Kaikki tuijottivat Iceä odottavasti. Se olisi luultavasti Nor, kaikki uskoivat.

'' .. Selvä, tulen heti. '' Ice sanoi ja laski luurin.

'' Oliko se Nor? Minne sinä nyt olet menossa?'' Kyseli Ludwig muidenkin puolesta.

'' Nor on joutunut sairaalaan. '' Ice sanoi itku kurkussa.

Huoneeseen laski kuolettava hiljaisuus. Ensimmäinen, joka sai jotain järkevää muodostettua suustaan, oli Ludwig.

'' Nor… Mitä?'' Hän kysyi.

Sitten transsistaan heräsi Danny. '' Mi.. Mitä Norille on käynyt? Onko hän kunnossa?'' Danny huusi hädissään.

'' Hän on ollut pahassa liikenne onnettomuudessa.. Minun täytyy nyt mennä. '' Ice hätäili.

'' Minä tulen mukaan!'' Danny sanoi ja juoksi viivana eteiseen. Juuri kun Tino ja Berwald olivat nousemassa, Ludwig näytti pysäyttävän liikkeen kädellään. '' Parempi, ettei enempää mene. Sinne ei muutenkaan pääse kuin lähiomaiset, mutta Dannya lienee yhtä tyhjän kanssa estellä. Soitan heille nyt taksin. '' Ludwig sanoi.

Kului hetki, ja taksi tuli pihaan. Ice ja Danny suorastaan hyppäsivät harmaaseen mersuun. Ice eteen ja Danny taakse. Ennen kuin Taksikuski edes ehti sanallakaan kysyä määränpäätä, Danny ja Ice huusivat melkein yhteen ääneen; '' Sairaalalle! Nopeasti sitten!'' Eikä kuskille jäänyt epäselväksi, miten nopeasti ja minne hänen oli määrä mennä. Ja ihan kiitettävän nopeasti hän ajoikin. He olivat sairaalan luona jo viidessätoista minuutissa.

Pihalla heidän luokseen juoksi totaalisen hysteerinen Nora, joka kahmaisi Icen syleilyynsä. Perässä tuli poikien isä Daniel. '' Mitä Norille on tapahtunut?'' Danny kysyi hätäisesti, tietämättä edes keneltä. Daniel loi katseensa maahan. '' Hänet on siirretty nyt teho-osastolle. Meille ei ole kerrottu vielä muuta, kuin että tässä on nyt riski, että Nor vaipuu koomaan. '' Daniel selosti. Sitten hän talutti Noran sisälle, Icen ja Dannyn seuratessa perässä.

kahden tunnin kuluttua Dannyn puhelin soi. Hän oli istunut viimeiset kaksi tuntia penkillä hievahtamatta mihinkään. Hän oli rukoillut ja itkenyt vuoronperään ja välillä samaan aikaankin, joten nyt hänen täytyi taas miettiä, miten tuo mystinen kapula, puhelin, taas oikein toimikaan, ja ennen kaikkea, miten siihen vastattiin. Hän painoi vihreää nappia ja asetti luurin korvalleen.

'' Haloo? Danny? Oletko siellä? Olen yrittänyt soittaa ainakin sata kertaa! Ihmiset täällä ovat huolissaan! Mikä Norin tila on.'' Soittaja oli Berwald.

'' Nor on nyt teho-osastolla. Hänellä on riski vaipua koomaan. '' Danny sanoi vaisusti. Sitten hän sulki luurin.

Berwald jäi tuijottamaan puhelintaan.

'' Löikö luurin? Saitko mitään selville? '' Ludwig tiedusteli.

'' Nor on teho-osastolla. Danny sanoi, että koomaan vaipuminen on nyt suurin riski. '' Berwald valisti muita.

'' Miksi jotain tällaista piti tapahtua?'' Kirosi Tino, Katyusha ja pari muutakin melkein samaan ääneen. Muut pudistelivat alakuloisesti päätään.

Danny tunki puhelimen takkinsa taskuun. Hän oli taas vaipua hievahtamattomaan olotilaansa, kun tuttu hahmo ryntäsi hänen luokseen. '' Danny, otatko vettä?'' Nora kysyi, eikä edes yrittänyt peitellä itkuaan. Danny pudisti päätään. Nora istui Dannyn viereen ja otti Dannyn hellään halaukseen. '' Nyt meidän täytyy vain rukoilla ja toivoa parasta. '' Nora sanoi, ja molemmat vaikenivat. Myös Ice ilmaantui paikalle, ja Nora otti tämänkin syleilyynsä. Daniel istuutui siihen ja hautasi kasvonsa käsiinsä.

Kului varmaan puolisen tuntia, kun valkotakkinen vanha nainen asteli nelikon eteen. '' Anteeksi, oletteko te Norin—'' Hän aloitti, mutta Nora ehti vastaamaan päälle. '' Olemme vanhemmat!''

'' Hyvä, tuota… Minulla on sekä hyviä uutisia, että huonoja. Kummat haluatte kuulla ensin? '' Lääkäri kysyi rauhallisesti yrittäen tavoitella kannustavaa äänensävyä. '' ..Hyvät.'' Sanoi Ice oikeastaan enempää ajattelematta.

'' Pojallanne ei ole välitöntä hengenhätää. '' Nainen sanoi, ja Nora huokaisi itkuisesti, ja Danny nosti katseensa lattiasta.

'' Entä huonot uutiset? Ei kai vain..'' Ice aloitti, mutta Lääkärin ilme kertoi jo paljon. '' Hän on vaipunut koomaan.''

Nora murtui kovaääniseen itkuun, ja lääkäri koki tehtäväkseen ryhtyä lohduttamaan.

'' Vielä ei ole syytä ylenpaattiseen huoleen Rouva. Kooma kestää tavallisimmissa tapauksissa vain 2-3 päivää ja—'' Hän ehti aloittaa, mutta Nora keskeytti. '' Se on liikaa! Aivan liikaa!'' Hän kirkui, ja tukeutui jostain syystä Dannyyn.

'' Ehkä teidän kannattaisi mennä kotiin lepäämään. Ilmoitamme kyllä heti, jos jotain tapahtuu.'' Lääkäri sanoi, ja lähti sitten pois, luoden nelikkoon, muutaman myötätuntoisen, ehkä hieman säälivänkin, katseen. Vaikka Noralla, Icella ja Dannylla oli ihan selvä mielipide lähtemisen suhteen, Sai Daniel heidät lopulta lähtemään. Ice meni kotiinsa, mutta Danny ei pystynyt. Vaikka Nora oli sanonut hänelle, että hän voisi yöpyä siellä, Danny kieltäytyi. Hän ei kestänyt sitä tuskaa, miten kaikki Norista muistutti. Omaan kotiinsa hänellä ei ollut aikomustakaan mennä. Yksinäiseen huoneistoon. Ei. Hän soitti itselleen taksin, ja sanoi taksikuskille päämajan osoitteen, ja oli vähällä ettei hän pillahtanut itkuun jo penkille istuessaan. Tuhannet synkät ajatukset mylläsivät hänen päässään, ja kaiken kukkuraksi radiosta alkoi soimaan Josh Grobanin '' You raise me up.''

Päämajalla oli hiljaista. Osa oli jo kömpinyt nukkumaan, tai muuten vain omiin oloihinsa, mutta pieni osa, eli Ludwig, Berwald ja Tino istuivat keittiön pöydän ääressä, puhelin keskellä pöytää. Kaikki odottivat, että puhelin alkaisi soida, mutta puhelimen sijasta soikin ovikello. Berwald riensi avaamaan, ja ovella seisoi Danny, jonka surullinen katse kertoi jo melkein kaiken. Silmistä oli hävinnyt se normaali hohto, ja Danny oli muutenkin kalpean ja kurjan näköinen. Danny käveli sisään ja lysähti keittiön pöydän ääreen, haudaten kasvonsa käsiinsä. Kukaan ei uskaltanut kysyä mitään.

Katyusha tuli portaat alas, keittiöön, mutta sai suunsa pysymään supussa, ja ryhtyi keittämään teetä.

'' Nor vaipui koomaan. Lääkärit ei tiedä, kauanko se kestää. Ehkä pari päivää, ehkä parikymmentä vuotta.'' Danny sanoi niin hiljaa, että jos joku olisi huokaissut silloin, kun Danny puhui, olisi puhe hautautunut huokaisun alle.

'' Herran jumala. Taivas häntä siunatkoon. '' Sai Katyusha suustaan.

'' Täytyy toivoa nyt vain parasta. '' Ludwig sanoi myötätuntoisesti, samalla kun yöpukuun jo sonnustautunut Katyusha ojensi tälle kupin teetä.

'' Olen varma, että hän selviää!'' Tino sanoi kannustavasti.

'' Olen samaa mieltä Tinon kanssa.'' Berwald sanoi ottaen hörpyn teestään.

He istuivat siinä varmaan tunnin, kunnes kaikki muut menivät nukkumaan, paitsi Danny, joka jäi keittiöön. Katyusha toi hänen päällensä viltin, ennen kuin meni itsekin sohvalle nukkumaan.

Seuraaviin päiviin ei pohjoismaalaisia juuri nähty. Tino ja Berwald käväisi aina iltaisin kertomassa, oliko Norin tilassa muutoksia, mutta Danny ja Ice pysyivät visusti sairaalalla.

Onnettomuudesta oli kulunut jo kaksi päivää. Päämajalla olivat Ainoastaan Alfred, Arthur, Francis, Feliciano, Ludwig, Gilbert, Finny, Oliver ja poikkeuksellinen vieras Matthew.

Alfred ja Arthur istuivat vieretysten sohvalla, Arthur Alfredin kainalossa, Finny istui toisella, hieman pienemmällä sohvalla Oliverin kanssa. Feliciano säkkituolissa, Francis keinutuolissa ja Gilbert lattialla. Feliciano oli sulkeutunut omiin oloihinsa ( mikä oli tältä harvinaista ) Ja Ludwig oli lähtenyt käymään kaupassa. Matthew istui maassa tyynyn päällä. Kaikki katsoivat elokuvaa, mutta kukaan ei uhrannut sille oikeastaan ajatustakaan.

Elokuvan äänet olivat niin hiljaisella, että hieman huonokuuloisempikin saattoi kuulla esimerkiksi Caesarin puputuksen, ja Matthewin flunssaisen niiskutuksen.

'' Milloin sinä olet Flunssan saanut?'' Sanoi Alfred äkkiä. Ei sinänsä ollut yllätys, ettei hän kestänyt hiljaisuutta pidemmän aikaa. Matthew nosti murheellisen katseensa TV:stä. '' En tiedä. Pitäisi varmaan alkaa nukkua ikkunat visusti supussa. Tai sitten sain sen pöpön Tinolta.'' Matthew mumisi, ja oli hyvin hankala päätellä, puhuiko hän Alfredille vai polvilleen. Francis virnisti.

'' Ehkä sato alkaa olla pikkuhiljaa kypsä poimittavaksi? '' Francis kuiskasi Gilbertille, jonka hartioita hänet oli pestattu rusikoimaan. Gilbertin hartiat kun tuppasivat olemaan tätä nykyä aina jäykät.

'' No en minä sinun sadoistasi tiedä, mutta Matthewia voisit ainakin piristää. Täällä ei kaivata enää yhtään masentunutta yksilöä. '' Gilbert kuiskasi takaisin, hänen olkapään rusahtaessa Franciksen otteen alla. '' Auts! Ei tarvitse koko kättä irrottaa!'' Hän rääkäisi, ranskalaisen muljauttaessa silmiään.

'' Oh, Mon ami, se asia on jo hoidossa. Katsos, kohta läksin yläkertaan vaikkapa 'petaamaan sänkyä' ja Matthew tulee perässä ja sitten..'' Francis selitti innokkaana, yhä kuiskaten, mutta Gilbert keskeytti tämän fantasiat.

'' En kaipaa todellakaan mitään yksityiskohtaista juonipaljastusta, kiitos vain, mutta kuinka voit olla varma, että Matthew tosiaan seuraa sinua ylös? '' Gilbert kyseenalaisti.

'' Minulla on keinoni.'' Francis sanoi, ja kuiskasi vielä perään '' Katso ja opi.''

Francis nousi sohvalta, ja heitti käsieleen Gilbertin suuntaan. '' Taidan voida pahoin, menen yläkertaan lepäämään. ''

Francis nurisi tekaistusti ja lähti raahautumaan ylös. Välillä Gilbert ihmetteli, ettei tästä ollut tullut näytteliää. Sitten Gilbert katsahti Matthewiin. Tämä oli luonut huolestuneen katseen portaikkoon, ja lähti pian itsekin ylös. _Täytyy kysyä Francikselta, miten hän oikein lukee ihmisiä…_ Pohti Gilbert, samalla kun katsoi, kuinka Matthew oli tarttunut Franciksen syöttiin ilman minkään moista epäilystä.

Francis oli juuri ehtinyt asettua sängylle, ja vääntää kasvoilleen uudestaan pahoinvoivan katseen, kun oveen koputettiin hiljaa.

'' Niin?'' Francis kysyi tekaistulla huonovointisen äänellä. Häntä nauratti oma äänensä jopa itseäänkin.

'' Puis-je venir po? (Saanko tulla sisään?)'' Kysyi Matthewin hiljainen ääni ranskaksi oven takaa.

'' Convient pour. ( Saat. ) '' Francis myöntyi. Heidän väliset keskustelunsa käytiin yleensä ranskaksi, jos muista ei ollut paikalla.

Matthew raotti ovea, ja astui varovasti sisään. Hän sulki oven perässään, muttei kuitenkaan avannut valoja, vaan käveli auringon laskun valaisemassa huoneessa kohti Francista. Kun miesten välillä oli enää vain puolisen metriä, kanadalainen pysähtyi ja valahti polvilleen maahan niin nopeasti ja varoittamatta, että Francis pongahti säikähdyksestä istumaan ja katsahti tähän. Nyt hän alkoi huolestumaan, ihan aidosti. Ennen kuin Francis ehti sanoa yhtikäs mitään. Alkoi Matthew itkeä .Francis meni hämilleen.

'' Olen k-kovin pahoillani, jos olen tehnyt jotain. Olen yrittänyt m-miettiä mitä olen t-tehnyt mu-mutten keksi yhtään mitään…'' Matthew selitti sekavasti. '' Ja olen pahoillani kaikesta, ja toivon, että voisit antaa minulle anteeksi mitä ikinä olenkin tehnyt..'' Tämä jatkoi. Francis kuitenkin painoi sormensa tämän huulille ja alkoi laulaa hiljaa.

''_There is calm surrender, to the rush of day._

_When the heat of the rolling world, can be turned away._

_An enchanted moment and it's sees me trought,_

_it's enough for this restless warrior just to be with you._

_And can you feel the love tonight,_

_It is where we are,_

_I'ts enough fot this wide-eyed wanderer._

_That we got this far._

_And can yo feel the love tonight,_

_how it's laid to rest._

_I'ts enough to make kings and vagabonds, _

_belive the very best.''_

Kanadalainen ei ehtinyt sanoa mitään, kun Francis oli jo kahmaissut Matthewin syleilyynsä. '' Et ole tehnyt mitään väärää, l'amour:'' Francis sanoi. '' Tai itse asiassa olet; saanut minut rakastumaan pahemman kerran.'' Francis jatkoi hymyillen.

Matthew oli sulaa vahaa toisen käsissä. Francis tiesi mitä teki, mutta tarkoitti myös kaiken mitä sanoi.

'' Je t'aime, Matthew.'' Francis kuiskasi tämän korvaan.

'' J-je t'aime Francis.'' Matthew sanoi hymyillen. Sitten he suutelivat.

Tino astui sisälle päämajaan. Ludwig, joka oli juuri kaatamassa itselleen kahvia, kaatoi vielä toisenkin kupillisen, ja ojensi sen pöydän ääreen istuvalle Tinolle. Myös Katyusha, joka oli tullut samalla oven avauksella, istuutui pöydän ääreen, ja sipaisi ostahiuksiaan sivummalle. '' Onko jotain uutta tietoa?'' Hän kysyi, Ludwigin ojentaessa kahvin myös hänelle.

Tino pudisti päätään. '' Ei mitään. Danny on aivan hajalla. Hän istuu koko ajan Norin vierellä, eikä tunnu ymmärtävän mitä hänelle puhutaan. Ice taas pelkää pahinta ja itkee miltei koko ajan. Norin äiti, Nora, On täysin hysteerinen, ja Daniel, heidän isä, yrittää pitää ihmiset pois hulluuden partaalta, vaikka on itsekkin menossa siihen suuntaan hyvää vauhtia. '' Tino selitti. '' Voikun Nor heräisi. '' Katyusha sai sanottua.

Olohuoneessa olivat vielä Alfred, Arthur, Oliver ja Finny. Niin ja tietysti Caesar. Alfred ja Arthur katsoivat väsyneinä elokuvaa, kun Oliver oli Finnyn tavoin nukahtanut jo. Siinä he nukkuivat toisella sohvalla, käsi kädessä. Caesarkaan ei murissut, sillä oli löytänyt paikan Finnyn sylissä.

'' Minä ihmettelen jos tuolla.. Ainiin, Finnyllä, on enää tuntoa aamulla jaloissaan, kun hän herää. Se pupu painaa nimittäin ihan jumalattomasti.'' Alfred naurahti hiljaa. '' Olitko sukua tuolla pidemälle?'' Alfred varmisti, ja osoitti Oliveria, joka kuorsasi tyytyväisenä, Finnyn rauhallisen tuhinan tahdissa.

'' Ikävä kyllä. Luojan lykky, tuo pässi – Oliver – on VAIN serkkuni. ''Arthur vastasi. '' Mutta pienemmässä on potenttiaalia.'' Arthur totesi määrätietoinen ilme kasvoillaan.

'' Millä perusteella? Pidätkö sinä salaa jotain kykyjen etsintä kisaa tai jotan? '' Alfred ehdotti.

'' En. Päättelen hänen viisautensa siitä, että hän juo teetä.'' Arthur sanoi, eikä välittänyt Alfredin lievästi huvittuneesta katseesta.

'' Artie, aika moni ihminen juo teetä ja..'' Hän aloitti kunnes britti keskeytti.

'' Ei! Kyse ei nyt ole vaan teen juonnista, vaan miten sen tekee ja kuinka usein! Näen tuolla pojalla ainakin yhtä monta kertaa teekupin kädessä kuin itselläni on, ja hän juokin sitä hartaudella, - ei tietenkään yhtä sivistyneesti kuin me britit, mutta kuitenkin. Haluaisikohan hän liittyä Mustan magian kerhooni? '' Arthur kaavaili.

'' Voin minäkin juoda teetä monta kertaa päivässä jos haluat. '' Alfred julisti.

'' Ethän sinä edes pidä teestä. '' Kommentoi huvittunut Arthur.

'' Juon kuule vaikka liisteriä vuoksesi.'' Alfred vastasi ja suuteli Arthuria otsalle.

Arthur naurahti.

'' Jos nyt et kuitenkaan. Tiedän, että pääsi pursuaa idioottimaisia ideoita, muttei niitä kaikkia tarvitse toteuttaa.'' Arthur selitti ja haukotteli.

'' Mennäänkö nukkumaan? En viime yönä saanut nukutuksi, kun Alice soitteli minulle keskellä yötä. '' Arthur murahti.'' Alice? Sinulle? Ei hän vain minulle soitellut. '' Alfred ihmetteli.

'' Onnenpekka.'' Arthur murahti.

'' Älä nyt! Takaan että minun vieressäni nukut parhaimmat unet ikinä!'' Alfred mahtaili.

Pieni hiljaisuus. Alfred punastui jatkaessaan: '' … Olettaen, että nukutaan vierekkäin…''

Arthur oli hetken railakan punainen, mutta nyökkäsi sitten, ja niin he tallustivat yläkertaan.

Jostain syystä portaista kuului kaksikon vaimeaa naurua, joka muistutti teinityttöjen kikatusta, mutta syy siihen jääköön kaksikon salaisuudeksi.

-?

Katyusha säpsähti. Hän huomasi nukahtaneena pöydän ääreen. Pöydän ääressä ei ollut muita. Katyusha vilkaisi kelloa. Vasta vähän yli puolen yön. Hän nousi ylös, ja käveli olohuoneeseen. Hän hymyili lempeästi pienellä sohvalla nukkuvaan pariskuntaan. Hän vilkaisi Caesaria. Ehkä perhe olisi parempi kuvaus?

Katyushaa ei oikeastaan väsyttänyt enää ollenkaan. Hän yritti keksiä itselleen jotain tekemistä, mitä rajoitti kuitenkin vuorokauden aika. Hän ei voinut katsoa TV: tä, koska muuan pariskunta nukkuin olohuoneessa. Siivoaminen oli hieman hankalaa, mistään fyysisestä puhumattakaan. Hän istui keittiön pöydän ääreen tuhahtaen turhautuneesti. Hänen katseensa osui jääkaappiin, ja silloin sulake välähti. Hänhän voisi leipoa, hyvin hiljaa tietenkin. '' Hieno idea, Kat!'' Hän kehui itseään ja ryhtyi kokoamaan tarvittavia aineksia tiskipöydälle.

Danny istui jo tutuksi käyneellä tuolilla, joka oli asetettu Norin sängyn vierelle. Hän tuijotti rakkaansa kasvoja. Ne olivat normaaliakin vaaleammat, ja tämän asentokin oli sama, kuin kaksi päivää sitten, kun Nor oltiin tuotu sairaalaan. Danny silitti Norin kättä yksinäisen kyyneleen vierähtäessä jälleen hänen poskelleen.

Sitten toivon pilkahdus välähti, ja Dannyn maailma kirkastui. Hän nimittäin tunsi pienen liikkeen Norin jo monta päivää liikkumattomassa kädessä. Se oli ikään kuin nopea, huomaamaton puristus, mutta Danny tunsi sen hyvin. Hänen sydämensä alkoi tykyttämään, ja hän yritti tärisevillä jaloillaan hapuilla itsensä ovelle.

'' Norin käsi liikkui! '' Hän huusi kolmikolla, joka oli juuri tulossa kahviosta. Ice ja Nora ryntäsivät juoksujalkaa hajamielisesti huoneeseen, kun Daniel taas katsoi mihin astuu, mutta piti kuitenkin kiirettä. Pian kaikki neljä, ja paikalle kutsuttu lääkäri olivat sängyn ympärillä. Lääkäri tutkaili Noria epäuskoisena.

'' Oletteko te aivan varma? '' Lääkäri kysyi. Nyt Nor näytti taas yhtä elottomalta, mutta Danny oli varma, ettei ollut kuvitellut puristusta. Hän oli varma, että oli tuntenut hellän puristuksen. Aivan varma. Niin varma, että lääkärin epäilykset saivat tunteet pintaan.

'' No olen!'' Danny sanoi. Lääkärin epäluuloinen katse ei hävinnyt, mutta Nora laski kätensä tanskalaisen hartioille. '' Minä kyllä ainakin uskon sinua. '' Hän sanoi päättäväisenä. Myös Ice ja Daniel nyökkäsivät. Lopulta lääkäri tuntui taipuvan. '' Se saattaa olla merkki parempaan. Mitään en kuitenkaan voi vielä luvata.'' Hän sanoi ja poistui. Ice oli ottanut veljensä käden omaansa, ja silitteli sen pintaa aivan kuten Dannykin.

''Anna anteeksi Nor. Anna anteeksi.'' Ice nyyhkytti hiljaa.

'' Ei se sinun syysi ole.'' Daniel sanoi ja otti hopeahiuksisen poikansa halaukseen.

'' Jos en olisi juonut itseäni humalaan..'' Ice soimasi itseään.

'' Norkin kyllä varmasti ylireagoi. Eikä se, että joku hullu kuski kolaroi Noria ole sinun syytäsi millään taholla.'' Daniel sanoi viisaasti.

Sitten Ice säpsähti. Hän katsahti Dannyyn. Hänen silmiinsä virkosi heti uudet kyyneleet, mutta kasvot olivat toiveikkaammat kuin pariin päivään. '' Tunsin sen.'' Ice henkäisi. '' Hän puristi kättäni. Heikosti, mutta olen varma, että se oli puristus. '' Hän sanoi ja vilkaisi äitiään. Nora hymyili huojentuneesti.

'' Ehkä pian saamme taas nähdä sinut?'' Hän niiskautti silittäessään Norin poskea.

**STOOOOOOP! :3 Kyllä, tämä on yhä se ''Kyllä Francis setä hoitaa'' kuin aina ennenkin, nyt vain minä ( kirjottaja ) aloin julkaista sitä ihan omilla tunnuksillani. :D Jos te tämän nyt vasta huomaatte, niin aiemmat luvut on sitten Sai-chilla, niin sieltä sitten voitte kurkkia. Vielä kaikille, Minä olen Yui, ja toivon että viihdytte tarinani parissa, ja jätätte kommenttia . ( Tästä eteenpäin on siis ennenjulkaisematonta lukua. Anteeksi vielä että edellisetkin tähän tungin.**

Katyusha nosti pienen vuoan uunista. Taivaallinen raparperipiirakan tuoksu hyväili hänen hajuaistejaan, eikä hänen kielensä ollut ainoa, jolle vesi herahti. Myös Caesar valpastui oitis, ja aloitti äänekkään puputuksen. Finny mumisi vain jotain unissaan, ja painautui vain lähemmäs Oliveria. Katyusha näki parhaakseen hakea mölisevän pupun pois, ennen kuin tämä herättäisi muut. Caesar tuijotti aluksi Katyushaa varuillaan, mutta haistaessaan tämän käsistä lähtöisin olevan raparperipiirakan tuoksun, hän tulkitsi Katyushan vaarattomaksi ihmiseksi, ja puputti iloisesti, Katyushan kiikuttaessa tätä keittiöön.

Siinä he sitten söivät piirakkaa. Katyusha ja Caesar, Kani ja Nainen.

Katyusha jutusteli hiljaa kanille kaikesta, ja eläin mussutti piirakan palaansa tyytyväisenä. Hän piti tästä naisesta. Nainen puheli Caesarille ja tämä söi.

Sitten Katyusha pakkasi loput piirakasta jääkaappiin, ja hiipi hiljaa toiselle sohvalle nukkumaan. Caesar asettui tämän vierelle. Hän oli saanut isopovisesta Ukrainalaisesta ystävän.

Aamulla Ludwig käveli tokkuraisesti keittiöön keittämään kahvia. Kaivaessaan jääkaapista kahvimaitoa, hän huomasi raparperipiirakan, ja otti tämän lähempään käsittelyyn.

_Mistä ihmeestä tämä tänne ilmestyi?_

Sitten keittiöön tuli Katyusha, joka huomasi hämmentyneen saksalaisen piirakka kädessään.

'' Tiedätkö mistä tämä on?'' Ludwig kysyi. Ukrainalainen punastui. '' Leivoin sen viimeyönä.'' Hän vastasi. Sitten Caesar alkoi puputtamaan olohuoneessa, onneksi, sillä puputus peitti kiusallisen hiljaisuuden, joka vallitsi. Aina siihen asti kunnes Ludwig puhkesi nauramaan. Katyusha näytti hämmentyneeltä, kunnes sitten sortui omaan hiljaiseen hihitykseensä.

'' Mitä ihmettä te oikein nauratte? '' Kysyi keittiöön astunut, lievästi pöllähtäneen näköinen Oliver. Kumpikin vain nauroivat vatsa kippurassa ja osoittivat piirakkaa ja huusivat '' Piirakka! Piirakka!''  
Oudointa oli nähdä Ludwig nauramassa piirakalle, joka oli asetettu pöydälle.

'' Joo, huomasin sen. Mutta miksi te, täysjärkisiksikin kutsutut ihmiset, nauratte piirakalle?'' Oliver kysyi, ja kaatoi itselleenkin kahvia, ja keitti sitten vielä sohvalla tuhisevalle Finnylle teetä valmiiksi hellästi itsekseen hymyillen.

'' Tässä on tapahtunut ikäviä asioita. Kai stressi purkaantui sitten näin. '' Ludwig totesi. '' Ja onhan se aika koomista löytää jääkaapista aamulla piirakka, jonka toinen on leiponut viimeyönä. '' Hän jatkoi.

'' Yönä? '' Oliver toisti hämmentyneenä.

'' Nokun en saanut unta! Niin sitten ajattelin, että leivon piirakan!'' Katyusha puolustautui, muttei voinut pidätellä pientä tirskumista.

'' Taisit syöttää meidän pikku tankkerinkin, niin tyytyväisenä se aamulla vieressäsi nukkui. '' Oliver naurahti. Oliver lähti sitten kohti olohuonetta herättämään Finnyä. Hän ravisteli sohvalla nukkuvaa rakastaan, mutta tämä ei näyttänyt halukkaalta nousta ylös, murisi vain. '' Nousisit nyt..'' Oliver sanoi, ja kietoi lämpimät kätensä Finnyn ympärille. Sitten hän säpsähti. '' Sinähän olet aivan kalikka!'' Hän huomasi, ja haki nopeasti peiton, ja kääri Finnyn siihen. Pienempi siristi vain silmiään. Tämän posket punoittivat, ja kasvoilla koreili hiki, mutta muuten tämä vapisi. '' Oletko sinä kipeä?'' Oliver kysyi huolissaan, verraten toisen otsaa omaansa. Finny niiskaisi vain kuumeisesti. '' Odota siinä, haen sinulle teetä. '' Oliver sanoi, ja kipaisi kiireesti keittiössä.

Hänen astuessa keittiöön, Katuysha kääntyi häneen päin. '' Etkö saanut häntä hereille? '' hän kysyi. Oliver pudisti päätään. '' Hänellä on noussut kuumetta. '' Oliver ilmoitti ja kiikutti sitten teen olohuoneeseen Finnylle, joka oli jo noussut istumaan, peitto kuitenkin tiukasti ympärillä, hiukset suloisesti harottaen. '' Kiidos..'' Hän kiitti nuhaisesti. Oliver laittoi kätensä toisen ympärille, ja vetäisi vierelleen. '' Voi sinua~'' Hän kujersi.

'' Duoda menoa dämä birun daudi on dinullakin. '' Finny huokaisi. Hänen äänensä oli nuhainen, eikä T tai kunnollista P kirjainta ollut havaittavissa. '' Ei haittaa. '' Hän sanoi ja suuteli lyhyempää otsalle. Toinen hymyili pienesti, ja hörppäsi toisen keittämää teetä. Se oli hyvää.

Dannyn ja Icen tuntemat pienet, hennot mutta varmat puristukset olivat takoneet sairaalassa oleviin Noraan, Danieliin, Dannyyn, Iceen, Tinoon ja Berwaldiin jo melkein menetettyä toivoa.

Danny istui kaksin Norin kanssa huoneessa. Hän piteli toisen kättä uusien elonmerkkien varalta. Hänen silmissään loisti pitkästä aikaa oikea Danny, ja harmaus niissä oli huomattavasti vähentynyt. Toivoa oli. Nyt huoneeseen astui Ice. Hän ojensi sämpylän Dannylle, toisen piti itsellään. Tähän alkoi tottua. Varsinkin, kun Danny oli syönyt noita samaisia sairaalan kahvion sämpylöitä ja muutaman päivän ajan. '' Uskon, että Nor herää pian.'' Ice sanoi äkkiä, ja haukkasi palan sämpylästään. Danny hymyili. '' Niin minäkin uskon. '' Hän vastasi. Sitten hän kohotti kasvonsa nuorempaan, ja huomasi punoittavan läiskän toisen poskessa. Sitten läiskän aiheuttaja hiipi hänen mieleensä.

'' Anteeksi muuten, että mottasin sinua. '' Tanskalainen sanoi nolona. Ice näytti hetken hämmentyneeltä, mutta ymmärsi sitten. Hän oli jo ehtinyt melkein unohtamaan koko mottaisun kaiken tämän hullunmyllyn keskellä. '' Ei se mitään.'' Ice sanoi ja hymyili. Sitten molemmat säpsähtivät, ja loivat toisiinsa merkitsevät katseet, tuntiessaan puristuksen kädessään. Se oli vahvempi kuin viimeksi.

Kumpikin lakkasi tiedostamattaan hengittämästä jännityksessään, ja tuijottivat toisiaan. Sitten Danny näytti saaneen idean. '' Purista takaisin. Hellästi siis, katsotaan reagoiko hän. Se voi olla hyvä merkki, jos hän reagoi.''

Ice teki työtä käskettyään, ja puristi veljensä kättä pienesti. Puristukseen vastauksen sai sen sijaan Danny, joka tunsi puristuksen kädessään. Nyt se ei oikeastaan ollut puristus, vaan melko pitkään kestänyt ote. Molemmat olivat niin jännittyneitä, etteivät aina muistaneet hengittää. Vaimea mumina kolmannen osapuolen suunnasta sai kaksikon entistäkin valppaammaksi. Ice kipaisi kiireesti hakemaan vanhempansa ja Lääkärin. Danny ojensi Norin käden lääkärin käsiin, ja nyt lääkärikin tunsi puristuksen. Nora pillahti taas itkuun. Huoneessa vallitsi jännittynyt tunnelma.

Daniel oli ottanut tehtäväkseen ilmoittaa asiasta Tinolla ja Berwaldille, jotka odottivat vielä kahvejaan kahvion jonossa. '' Nor on alkanut heräilemään!'' Hän huudahti, ja juoksi takaisin Norin huoneelle, Tino ja Berwald kannoillaan. Lääkäri nousi sängyn viereltä, ja sanoi: '' Nyt, pyydän, että vain yksi olisi läsnä. Liian monen ihmisen läsnäolo saattaa aiheuttaa sekavuuden tunnetta tai paineita.'' Lopulta, vaikka itse kukin olisi varmasti halunnut olla läsnä, päätettiin antaa Noran mennä. Hänhän oli kuitenkin Norin äiti.

Muu seurue istui käytävään sydämet kiivaasti tykyttäen.

Nor yritti aluksi avata silmiään, mutta liian kirkas valo sai hänet painamaan ne takaisin kiinni. Hän yritti nyt uudestaan, hitaammin, ja onnistuikin raottamaan silmiään.

Noran ilme kirkastui, siinä missä lääkärinkin. Nora pyyhki kyyneleet ja yritti kasata jonkin sortin järkevää lausetta aikaan, muttei ihan onnistunut siinä. Lääkäri sen sijaan sai jotain järkevää aikaan, ja sanoikin: '' Tervetuloa takaisin. Millainen olo sinulla on?'' Nor ei ymmärtänyt alkuunkaan mitä tapahtui, sillä hän yritti vielä epätoivoisesti kasata ajatuksiaan ja muistikuviaan järkeväksi kokonaisuudeksi, mutta vastasi sitten kuitenkin '' Sattuu vähän sinne tänne. Muutenkin vähän sekavaa.''

'' Muistatko mitä tapahtui?'' Lääkäri kysyi rauhallisesti, kohottaen hieman sängyn asentoa niin, että se oli enemmän pystymmässä.

'' Joku hullu rysäytti minua päin?'' Nor kysyi epävarmasti. Lääkäri nyökkäsi ja täytti jotain papereita. Sitten Nora sain ilmeisesti ajatuksensa kasattua. '' Hei Nor.'' Hän sanoi hymyillen, toinen käsi poikansa kädellä.

Vasta nyt kaikki muodostui järkeväksi kokonaisuudeksi Norin pääkoppaan, ja hän siirsi katseensa syliinsä.

'' Anna anteeksi äiti, minä vain..'' Hän aloitti, mutta äiti keskeytti tämän hyssyttelemällä hiljaa.

'' Kuulin jo Icelta. Ei sillä ole enää mitään väliä, pääasia että olet siinä.'' Nora rauhoitteli.

Nor hätkähti. '' Ainiin Ice, missä on Ice! Minun täytyy pyytää häneltä anteeksi!'' Nora taas hymyili.

'' Ei mitään hätää, he ovat ihan tuossa ulkopuolella. '' Nora rauhoitteli. '' Sinä näet heidät varmasti kohta.'' Hän sanoi ja otti Poikansa syleilyynsä. Kummallakin kulki kyyneleet poskia pitkin.

Lääkäri astui käytävään, missä odottavan seurueen katseet kohosivat toiveikkaina. Lääkäri hymyili. '' Hän heräsi ja voi sisäisiä vammoja lukuun ottamatta hyvin.'' Helpotus ja hymy hiipi itse kenenkin kasvoille. ''Koska häntä saa..?'' Daniel aloitti. Lääkäri arvasi, mitä mies tahtoi kysyä, ja vastasikin. '' Vaikka heti. Suosittelisin, että vierailisitte yksi kerrallaan. Hänen voi olla näin vasta herättyä vaikeuksia keskittyä kipujen takia, eikä hän silti välttämättä jaksa keksittyä kahteen ihmiseen. Hän voi myös olla hyvin väsynyt korkean kipulääke annostuksen vuoksi, mutta toivon että ymmärrätte. Hän voi myös olla tokkurainen, mutta testien mukaan hänellä on muuten kaikki psyykkiseltä puolelta kunnossa. '' Seurue nyökkäsi. Sitten Nora astui huoneesta, ja hymyili pyyhkien kyyneleitä silmistään. Daniel kohotti katseensa muuhun seurueeseen, samalla kun sulki Noran syleilyynsä. '' Ehdottaisin, etteivät kaikki tunge sinne vuorotellen samana päivänä. Minä ja Nora lähdemme hakemaan kotoa hänelle tavaroita. Sopikaa jonkinlaisista vierailu vuoroista. '' Daniel sanoi. Nelikko jäi siihen, toisiaan tuijotellen. '' Minusta Icen pitäisi päästä ensin. Hänhän on kuitenkin Norin veli, ja sitten haluat varmaan muutenkin puhua asiat selviksi hänen kanssaan. ellen ole aivan väärässä? Danny voi minun puolestani mennä toisena. Minä ja Tino voidaan tulla huomenna. '' Berwald selosti, eikä kellään ollut kampoihin pistämistä.

Ice seisoi oven edessä. Hänen kätensä oli jo kahvalla, muttei hän ollut vielä astunut sisään. Danny huokaisi.

'' Hän on veljesi, mene vain. En usko, että hän on sinulle vihainen.'' Danny sanoi.

'' Mutta..''

'' Ice. Tiedät miten viisas Nor on, ei hän viitsi olla lapsellinen, ja murjottaa tuollaisesta. Nyt menet sisään ja puhut asiat selväksi. Minä haen hänelle kukkia ja kahvin. '' Danny sanoi, ja lähti kävelemään kohti kahviota, tuntien ensimmäistä kertaa pariin päivään itsessään eloa.

Ice rohkaistui, ja astui varovasti sisään. Hän tunsi sydämensä tykyttävän hyvää vauhtia ulos rinnasta. Heidän katseensa kohtasivat. Norin suu raottui, hänen aikoessa sanoa jotain, mutta Ice ehti ensin ja syöksyi halaamaan veljeään.

'' Olen niin pahoillani…'' Hän nyyhkytti vasten vanhemman olkapäätä. Kyyneleet virtasivat hänen poskillaan.

'' S-samoin..'' Nor vastasi hämillään. '' Minäkin taisin hieman ylireagoida. Kun ajattelin vain niitä miljoonia asioita, mitä sinulle olisi voinut sattua.. Kattilassani kiehahti… Anna anteeksi sinäkin…'' Nor vastasi.

Siinä hetken halattuaan, Ice irtautui, ja istahti penkille, Norin sängyn viereen. '' Olin niin kamalan huolissani, ettet herääkkään. '' Ice huokaisi huojentuneena. Nähdessään veljensä ilmeen, hän hymyili. '' Emmekä äidin ja isän kanssa olleet ainoat. '' Ice sanoi. Nor ymmärsi vihjaisun. '' Onko Danny-?'' Nor aloitti. '' Käytävässä. Hän oli onneton. En ole ikinä nähnyt häntä niin masentuneena. Hän istui vieressäsi, ja itki, rukoili, kirosi itseään ja maailmaa. Hän ei syönyt kun vasta tänään, kun toivoa taas oli. '' Ice selitti. Nor tuntui punehtuvan syvästi. Icen hymy vain nousi, hänellä harvoin näki niin lempeää hymyä. '' Voin kutsua hänet tähän.'' Ice ehdotti. Nor nyökkäsi. Ice huokkasi hyvästit, ja kertoi tulevansa huomenna. .

Ice astui huoneesta, ja hymyili Dannylle. Tämä istui tuolilla toisessa kädessä kahvi, toisessa kukkia.

'' Noniin prinssi, prinsessasi taitaa odottaa.'' Ice sanoi ja lähti. Hän tunsi itsensä jälleen aikuisemmaksi, vahvemmaksi.

Päämajalla touhuttiin taas kummia. Tai niin Ice, Tino ja Berwald ainakin ajattelivat ovesta astuessaan sisään. Finny makasi puoli kuolleen näköisenä sohvalla, Oliver ravasi hätäisesti ympyrää, Katyusha kasteli takapihan kukkia, Ludwig valmisti ruokaa, Lovino istui Antonion vieressä ja yritti ilmeisesti auttaa tätä koulutöissä, Francis ja Matthew olivat ilmeisesti lähdössä jonnekkin, Feliciano lakaisi pölyjä, Ivan ja Yao pesivät lattiaa, Alfred tamppasi energisesti mattoja, Arthurin kiikuttaessa niitä hänelle epätoivoisesti, Kiku näytti häärivän vessan siivoushommissa, ja paikalle pyllähtänyt Gilbert vaihtoi lamppua tipunsa kanssa.

Ensimmäisenä heidät äkkäsi Gilbert, joka syöksyi hetimiten Icen luokse. '' Kuinka Nor voi?'' Hän kysyi, silittäen pienemmän olkapäätä. Ice hymyili. '' Hän heräsi tänään koomasta. Kaikki kääntyivät tulioihin. '' MITÄ?'' He huusivat yhteen ääneen, ja kaikki lopettivat jättäen työnsä siihen, jopa Francis ja Matthew, jotka olivat lähdössä kauppaan, jäivät kuuntelemaan islantilaista, joka oli otettu näin suuresta huomiosta.

'' Hän heräsi tänään. Hän joutuu viettämään vielä ehkä noin viikon siellä fyysisten vammojen takia.'' Ice sanoi. Hän hymyili, mikä oli häneltä kovin kovin harvinaista. Ice kertoi kaikesta muille, jotka nyökyttelivät kuuliaisina. Kun Ice julisti tarinansa päättyneeksi, kaikki jatkoivat touhujaan, paitsi Gilbert, joka ryhtyi innoissaan keittämään Icelle kahvia.

'' Mikä Finnyn muuten on?'' Ice kysyi Oliverilta, joka kaatoi kuppiin teevettä. '' Hänellä nousi kuume. 39.5 astetta. '' Oliver sanoi. Ice nyökkäsi myötätuntoisena. Ludwig kääntyi katsomaan Oliverin kaatavaa liikettä ja huokaisi sitten: '' Ja minä kun luulin että Arthur on talon ainoa teen suurkuluttaja. Olin ilmeisesti väärässä. '' Oliver naurahti, mutta säpsähti pian portaista kuuluvaan huutoon. '' I heard that!'' Kuului Arthurin huuto portaista. Hän raahasi parhaillaan paksua pörrömattoa, ja tapa miten hän sitä raahasi, oli kaikkea muuta kuin turvallinen. '' Teen juonti vain ilmaisee ihmisen sivist—'' Aloitti Arthur, mutta hänen saarnansa loppui lyhyeen, kun hän kompastui maton reunaan, ja vieri portaat myttynä alas. Alfred riensi tämän mattomytyn luokse. '' Artie, kävikö pahasti?'' Hän kysyi, auttaen mytyn istumaan. Arthurin pää tuli esiin, ja otsassa komeili komea mustelma. '' Auts.'' Hän sanoi, ja nojautui sitten Alfrediin, välittämättä muiden katseista. '' Huimaako? Huimaa varmaan, se oli aika kova tälli.'' Alfred kysyi. Kaikki olivat varmoja, että britti alkaisi kiroamaan, mutta sen sijaan tämä purskahtikin nauruun. '' Aika kova tälli vissiin. '' Oliver naurahti.

Alfred talutti nauruunsa paraikaa tikahtuvaa Arthuria sohvalle. '' Jäikö sitä tee-vettä jäljelle? Luulen, että eräät ovat tarpeessa. '' Alfred kysyi, ja Oliver nyökkäsi Teepannun suuntaan.

Meno ei suinkaan rauhoittunut tähän, vaan lähti oikeastaan vain kummallisempaan suuntaan. Katyusha istui keittiössä, tyytyväinen ilme kasvoillaan. Hän oli ottanut kaksi kertakäyttö mukia ja solminut niiden välille langan. Alfred tuijotti toisen muovimukien koristelua huvittuneena. '' Minä tein näitä aina, kun olin lapsi. Alfred sanoi, ja otti toisen kupin itselleen. Katyusha hymyili. '' Niin minäkin. Bella tosin vain katkoi nauhan aina, ennen kuin ehdin koettaa sitä.'' Katuysha muisteli. Alfredin silmiin syttyi innonliekki. Hän viittoi Katyushaa tulemaan mukaan. Täytyihän sitä testata. Katyusha meni portaiden yläpäähän, ja Alfred jäi portaiden juureen. Siinä he sitten huutelivat toisilleen, kuin pikkulapset konsanaan.

Gilbert taas oli löytänyt jotain mukavaa tekemistä itselleen. Hän oli löytänyt ullakolta varalamppua hakiessaan vanhan lasten junaradan, ja kokosi siitä nyt ympäri taloa kulkevaa rataa, jota juna kulki ympyrää tyytyväinen tipu kyydissä. Caesar tuijotti tätä ihmeissään, ja tyytyi pysyttelemään kaukana koko hökötyksestä, ties mitä se tekee.

Ivan ja Yaokaan eivät kauaa olleet työkuvassaan pysyneet, vaan he olivat löytäneet älypelin, jossa kaksi metallin palaa piti irrottaa toisistaan, ja nyt kumpikin yritti ratkaista sitä, Gilbertin junaradan vieressä. Yao menetti hermonsa melkein heti, ja alkoi riuhtoa paloja toisistaan, kun Ivan taas rauhallisesti pyöritteli niitä aivot raksuttaen.

Hetki sitten saapunut Kiku taas oli ottanut jatkaakseen pihamaan hoidon, joka Katyushalta oli jäänyt kesken. Ludwig tuijotti menoa tyrmistyneenä toisten lapsellisuuteen. Hän istuutui keittiön pöydän ääreen ja oli sen näköinen, että olisi varmasti jonkun lääkityksen tarpeessa. Toisaalta hän oli tyytyväinenkin, että ihmiset olivat saaneet asioita sovittua.

Keittiössä vallitsi sen sijaan hyvin keskittynyt tunnelma. Lovino tuijotti Antoniota poraavalla katseellaan, toisen näyttäessä nurkkaan ahdistetulta hiireltä. Ludwig oli huomannut Lovinon olevan erittäin tiukka opettaja, mikä toisaalta oli ihan hyväksi espanjalaisen paikoin hidasälyiselle olemukselle. Näidenkin ahkera opiskelu loppui kuin seinään, kun Francis ja Matthew palasivat kaupasta, ja alkoivat oitis häiriköimään ( Tai no Francis alkoi ) kaksikkoa. Lovino luovutti, sillä ilmeisesti otaksui Antonion oppineen siltä kertaa tarpeeksi. Ludwig oli kuitenkin aavistelevinaan, että Antonio tulisi palaamaan vielä koulukirjojensa pariin. Lovinon kieroksikin luokiteltava katse sen kertoi.

Ludwig vilkaisi tiskipöydällä vaappuvaa tiskivuorta. Pinon suuruudesta päätellen tiskaaminen oli jäänyt viimepäivinä unholaan, ja oli vain ajan kysymys, koska tiskien seasta havaittaisiin uutta elämää. Ajatus paksusta sammaleesta, tai mistään muustakaan homekasvustosta ei kuitenkaan houkutellut Ludwigia yhtään, joten tämä päätti aloittaa tiskaamisen. Hän ei joutunut kuitenkaan tekemään urakkaansa yksin, kun Feliciano pyllähti paikalle, tosin vain vaisusti tervehtien. Tämä ei muutenkaan höpöttänyt omiaan, vaan oli uppoutunut ajatuksiinsa niin, että huuhteli varmaan aina saman astian kolme kertaa. Ludwig päätti, että puhuisi illemmalla italialaisen kanssa, ja kääntyikin siksi ranskalaisen puoleen. '' Francis, saat sitten luvan kuivata astiat.'' Tämä ilmoitti ja jatkoi loputtomalta tuntuvaa tiskaamista. Ranskalainen myöntyi mukisematta, sillä huomasi olevansa kahden tulen, toisin sanoen Lovinon ja Ludwigin välissä, eikä vaadittu paljoakaan järkeä tajuamaan, miten nämä kaksi olisivat hänet ja vastuuntunnon muotoilleet samaan lauseeseen, jos hän tapansa mukaan olisi alkanut mukista vastaan.

Tanskalainen ei voinut uskoa tätä todeksi. Hän seisoi vieläkin ovella. Tarkemmin määriteltynä, sen ulkopuolella, käsi tiviisti kahvalla, sydämen pamppaillessa tietä rinnasta ulos. Mikä siinä oli niin vaikeaa, senkun mennä sisään ja….

Puna pakkautui taas tanskalaisen poskille.

Hän pudisti päätään ja päätti, että laskisi kymmeneen, ja menisi sitten sisään. Hänen päästessä viiteen, samaiseen huoneeseen menossa oleva lääkäri loi Dannyyn kummastuneen katseen.

''Tuota, oletteko te menossa vai tulossa vai…?'' Lääkäri tiedusteli. Danny hyppäsi taaksepäin.

'' Minä…. lämmitin kahvaa.'' Danny möläytti. Jostain syystä lääkäri hymyili, ennen kuin astui sisään. Danny jäi taas käytävään odottamaan. Sata kertaa nolostuneempana kylläkin. Hän päätti, että astuisi sisään heti kun lääkäri sieltä tulisi ulos.

Tämän vannoessaan Danny ei arvannut, että lääkäri olisi astunut ulos miltein heti.

Danny pompahti ylös, ja asteli jälleen ovelle. Lääkäri jäi tuijottamaan Dannya kummastuneena.

'' Ei sinun sitä kahvaa tarvitse lämmittää..'' Lääkäri hymyili, mutta Danny pakeni sisään.

Nor säpsähti ovella tapahtunutta nopeaa liikesarjaa, ja jäi tuijottamaan ovelle päin. Danny seisoi siinä suu auki, tietämättä mitä sanoa. Danny päähän ei muodustunut mitään järkevää ideaa. Kaiken tapahtuneen jälkeen olisi kerrassaan tökeröä sanoa ''moi''

Lopulta Danny vain syöksyi halaamaan toista, ja antoi tunteiden ryöpytä suusta pienten kyynelien säestäessä poskilla.

''.. olen niin pahoillani..'' Vastasi Nor. Vasta tuntiessaan toisen lämmön itseään vasten, hän saattoi tuntea itsensä onnelliseksi. Myös hämärät koomassa nähdyt unet kirposivat hänen mieleensä, ja kaikissa niissä vain _hän._

_Vain Danny._

Ludwig tunsi nyt silkkaa pelkuruutta itsessään. Hänen jännittynyt kätensä oven kahvalla. Tässä tilanteessa ei oltu ensimmäistä kertaa. Henkilökin oven takana oli sama. Täytyi uskaltaa. Kahva painui alas, ja säikäytti italialaisen, joka kaikesta sotkusta päätellen oli innostunut siivoamaan liinavaatekomeroaan.

'' Öh, häiritsenkö?'' Ludwig kysyi kömpelösti. Tämän kädet tuoksuivat tiskiaineelle, ja ne olivat menneet ryppyisiksi vedessä lilluttamisen jäljiltä. Feliciano hymyili. Toinen oli ilmeisesti löytänyt lisää tiskiä sen jälkeen, kun Feliciano oli tullut ylös siivoamaan liinavaatekomeroaan.

'' Ei, et ollenkaan. Istu alas. Siivoan kaapin vain loppuun.'' Feliciano ilmoitti, ja käänsi ripeästi katseensa takaisin lakanoihin. Tämä ilmeisesti aavisti, mitä Ludwigin visiitti koski.

'' Siitä koulusta..'' Ludwig aloitti varovasti puoliääneen. Felicianon katse pysyi lakanoissa, mutta viikkaava liike hidastui.

'' Tarvitsen vielä aikaa miettiä.'' Feliciano totesi kolkolla äänellä. Ludwig arveli, ettei tämä ollut saanut vielä minkäänmoista mielipidettä aikaiseksi. Ludwig nyökkäsi ymmärtävästi, vaikka hänen sisin huusi, aneli Felicianoa jäämään.

Lopulta Ludwig nousi ja oli aikeissa lähteä. Feliciano nousi kuitenkin samalla, ja Ludwig käännähti toista kohti.

'' Saat vastauksen keskiyöllä.'' Feliciano sanoi harvinaisen päättäväisesti.

Nor oli suoraan sanottuna häkeltynyt. Hän ei ikinä, ikinä, ollut puhunut niin paljoa. Paitsi ehkä Icelle, tuskin hänellekkään. Ja nyt hän puhua pälpätti, kädet hymyilevän Dannyn käsissä. Nor huomasi tutun ristin lojuvan pöydällä, mutta säpsähti sen ulkomuotoa. Se oli rikki. Haljennut kahtia. Nyt myös Danny huomasi sen.

'' Lääkäri kertoi, että se kuulemma suojasi pääsi halkeamalta.'' Danny sanoi haikeana. Risti oli ollut Norilla aina.

Nor tuijotti ristiä, ja hypisteli sitä kädessään. Näki, että toinen suri.

'' Älä nyt, saahan sitä ristejä uusia. '' Danny lohdutti.

'' Mutta.. ''

'' Hm?''

'' … Sinä annoit sen minulle, kun olimme pieniä. Enkä halua korvata sitä toisella, koska silloin kun annoit sen, minä..''

'' Sinä mitä?''

'' Rakastuin sinuun.''

Ice tuijotti puhelintaan epäuskoisena.

'' Et voi olla tosissasi. '' Hän sanoi, lievä häpeä naamallaan. Tino ja Berwald yrittivät lukea toisen kasvoilta, mistä oli kyse.

'' Sehän on vain yksi risti …. jaahas ….. No mutta sittenhän siinä ei ole ongelmaa… MITÄ! TANSKAAN!'' Tino ja Berwald säpsähtivät.

'' No nii-in! Hän kertoi että antiikkikauppa, josta hän sen osti, sijaitsi jossain päin tanskaa. Hän lupasi hankkia minulle uuden. ''

'' Mutta miksi ihmeessä? Tarkoitan, olisihan se ollut hänen antamansa, vaikkei se samanlainen olisi ollutkaan..''

'' Mutta hän kertoi, että hänellä on jotain tärkeää sanottavaa.'' Nor sanoi ja puristi peiton reunaa.

'' Tärkeää sanottavaa vai? Voisiko se olla kosinta! '' Tino sanoi innoissaan. Hän risti kätensä, ja tämän silmissä kimalsi into.

'' Ei siitä pahvipäästä mene takuuseen. Joka tapauksessa se urpo on nyt lähtenyt tanskaan. ''

'' Aavistelen pahaa. '' Berwald sanoi tapansa mukaan lyhyesti.

'' Hänen äitinsä menee mukaan, sittenhän ei ole hätää, ja liike löytyy varmasti!'' Tino rohkaisi, mutta sai takaisin kaksi Tinon tietämättömyyttä vihjaavaa katsetta.

'' Tino, se on vain kahta pahempi. '' Ice sanoi Berwaldin nyökätessä.

Danny istui lentokoneessa äitinsä vieressä. Lentokone turisi, ja valmistautui lähtöön. Dannyn äitiä hymyilytti.

'' Kiitos Mor. Olen sinulle paljosta velkaa. '' Danny sanoi.

'' Voih, ei se mitään. Täytyyhän minun sinua tukea, kun kerta aiot_ edetä elämässä~ '' _Dannyn äiti hymisi tyytyväisenä. '' Muistan sitä paitsi elävästi, missä se antiikkiliike sijaitsee. Ei sitä aina haeta pihalta karannutta poikaa _antiikkiliikkeistä._ ''

'' Lakkaa muistuttamasta. '' Danny sanoi nolona.

Gilbert repesi suunnattomaan nauruun, kuullessaan tanskalaisemme viimeisestä tempauksesta. Oli siinä parilla muullakin naurussa pidättelemistä. Jopa Berwald hymyili, mikä taas tarkoitti että sisäisesti hän oli parhaillaan tikahtumassa nauruun.

'' Tanskaan? Kaikista mahtavista suurvaltiosta, kuten esimerkiksi Preussista, hän matkaa Tanskaan!''

'' Gil, Preussia ei ole enää. '' Ludwig huomautti, mutta hänen veljensä viittasi kintaalla moisen.

'' Niin, no onhan se tietenkin vähän hölmöä ja tökeröä, mutta tavallaan ymmärrän häntä.'' Antonio sanoi, rutistaen Lovinoa entistä kovemmin. '' Kyllä minäkin menisin vaikka Tanskaan sinun vuoksesi~ ''

'' No se on huomattu, idiotti.''

'' Mutta aika outoa, että ihan Tanskaan. Alkukirjainta vaihtamalla hän olisi saanut käsiinsä upeimmat kalleudet, mon ami. ''

Tämän keskustelun ajautessa viiniteollisuuteen ja muuhun turhaan, Gilbert viittoi Icen sivuun.

'' Ice, minun täytyy kertoa sinulle jotain.. Olen pahoillani, jos loukkaan sinua, mutta..''

'' Sinulla on ihastus.'' Ice hymyili.

Osui ja upposi. Gilbert ei tehnyt elettäkään estääkseen leukaansa loksahtamasta alas.

'' Mut-''

'' On ollut jo pitkään. Älä pelkää, en minä loukkaannu. Emmehän me seurustele tai mitään. Olemme vain ystäviä.'' Moni oli varmaankin luullut jotain suurempaa, mutta totuus oli Islantilaisen sanoissa.

'' No? Kuka se on? Joku tyttökö? ''

'' Ice, ihan suoraan, olet joko lukenut päiväkirjaani, tai sitten olet meedio. '' Gilbert sanoi hämmästyneenä.

'' Senhän näkee sinusta, ettet ole homo. No, kuka se on?'' Ice tivasi innoissaan.

'' HYS! No hyvä on, hän on….''

Silloin ovi aukesi ja sisään astui Elizaveta.

… **Tiedän, että paritus vaihtui PrusHuniksi täysin odottamatta. Syy siihen on kuitenkin vallan yksinkertainen. Fikin alussa en voinut sietää PrusHun paritusta, mutta nykyään olen siihen vallan tykästynyt. Juu, ja toivon, että te ihmiset ette hämmentyneet liikaa, että aloinkin julkaista tätä omilla tunnuksilla C: Tahdoin tehdä sen, vihdoin. **

**Kiitos. Tällä kertaa yritän vähän tsempata nopeudessa. **

**Tahtoisin vielä kiittää kaikkia niitä ihmisiä, jotka tietävät minua tukeneeni, kun ei ole ollut helppoa. Kiitokseni myös jälleen rakkaalle jääkaapille, joka olet ystävällisesti säilyttänyt ruokiani viileänä :3 Ja sänkyni~ **


End file.
